Danny Phantom Bloopers
by truephan
Summary: ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY NICKTENDO SQUAD. Now adopted by truephan. Original Summary: Bloopers of the show I made up, give me ideas for more of them... details inside... PLEASE R&R AND REVIEW! AND NO FLAMING!
1. Chapter 1

Here are some Bloopers I made up on certain episodes for Danny Phantom. I'd continue but I'll need some more ideas. Review your ideas to me and I'll put them up, they can be like the Bloopers you and I see but don't put anything that involves swearing or anything bad, just….well…Funny! So give me your ideas and I'll put 'em up!! ENJOY!!!

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 1:**

**Blooper 1:**

**Secret Weapons:**

_**Danny looks through the dome where Jazz is suppose to be and see the camera.**_

Danny: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME 'CAUSE I'M TALKING TO A CAMERA!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

**Take 2:**

_**Danny & Jazz are both running to get through the Human/Ghost Shield when…**_

Danny: WHOOOPS!!!

_**Danny trips and falls.**_

Jazz & Everyone: HAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Danny: I'M OK!! I'M ALRIGHT!!!

**Blooper 2:**

**Control Freaks:**

_**Danny starts walking around with the dwarf on his head covering Danny eyes.**_

Danny: Uhhhh…. Left or right?

**Take 2:**

_**Danny's hypnotized from the Crystal Ball Freakshow's carrying on top of the train.**_

Danny: Imhotep…Imhotep…Imhotep….. 'Kidding.

Butch: Good one Danny.

**Blooper 3:**

**Kindred Spirits:**

_**Danielle is reading Danny's comic book….**_

Danielle.…… It's my line is it?

Danny: Yeah.

Danielle: I'm Danielle, Your third, fourth, fifth whatever cousin once removed-which one is it?

Butch: Third.

Danielle: My what? Third. OK let's go back to the beginning please, hehehehe.

**Blooper 4:**

**Memory Blank:**

_**Danny points his Fenton Thermos…..**_

Danny: There's no one there….

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Well, that's how far I can go and you know what to do. If you have any ideas for the Story, Review, and like I said before, and I'll put them up in the next Chapter……… SEE YA LATER!!! R&R, AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

OK I'm here on Chapter 2! I got some really good ideas from Lady Zorro!!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!! OK here is the Chapter 2 of **Danny Phantom Bloopers**!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter: 2**

**Blooper 5:**

**Micro-Management**

_**In the Ghost Zone, Skulker puts on his new armor, then puts on his goggles and…..**_

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!

Skulker: What?

Camera Guy 1: Look at you're Goggles HAHAHAHAAA!!!!

_**Skulker takes them off and notices the dork glasses on them.**_

Skulker: Oh yes ha-ha very funny, now which one of youding-dongs DIES for this.

**Blooper 6:**

**Mystery Meat**

_**Danny is carried away by meat monsters when the Thermos came flying and slammed on Danny's face**_

Danny: The Fenton Thermos!

_**The Thermos explodes.**_

Danny: I mean, The Invisible Thermos!! TA-DAAA!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 7:**

**Control Freaks**

_**Freakshow's Crystal Ball falls off the staff then…**_

Danny: OOOOOHH!!!! We're in trouble!!!

_**Butch comes in and picks up the Crystal Ball.**_

Butch: Now someday when I do a Big-Budget series, things like this won't happen.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!

**Blooper 8:**

**Life Lessons:**

_**Valerie's hand slips out of the cuffs that tie her and Danny together.**_

Danny: Wow I'd like to see you break out of jail.

Valerie: Can we try that one again?

Butch: Yikes, 3 times already.

**Blooper 9:**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

(A/N: Dan Phantom is acted out by Danny's good Future Self if you're confused)

_**Dan was about to open a portal to the Ghost Zone when….**_

_**Riiinnnngggg!**_

Dan: Hold up, Hello? Yeah we're already doing it, and the cameras on too.

_**Dan turns to the Crew.**_

Dan: By the way we've cut.

Danny: good timing, its lunch-time.

Everyone: Yay Lunch!

OK that's Chapter 2. My god, Lady Zorro has a lot of cool ideas for the chapter THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!!! And don't forget to review and tell me and the readers your ideas for the story! SEE YA!!! And no flaming someone did it already!!! BYE!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

And here is Chapter 3!!! Sorry it took long and once again special thanks to Lady Zorro for the ideas!!!!! Here are the Bloopers so far, and like I said before, post your ideas and I'll put 'em up….. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 3:**

**Blooper 10**

**Micro-Management**

_**Skulker's wings sprang out**_ _**but it says something….. (This Space For Rent)**_

Everyone: PPPPPPPHHHHH HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!

Skulker: What's on me now?

Butch: Your wings!!!!! HAHAHAHAA!!!!

Skulker: Where's that Ghost Boy? I'm gonna kill him for that.

Danny: Can I start running now?

**Blooper 11**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

_**Danny, Sam and Tucker are investigating the medallion……**_

Tucker: I can't seem to hack into it, it's really high-tech, and do you people realize that I'm talking to a camera?

Everyone: HAHAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 12**

**13**

_**Danny is about to use his thermos on the Ghost Snake when Johnny 13 comes right behind him and takes away the Thermos from his hands and…..**_

Danny: _**(Using Spanish accent) **_NOBADY LEAVES MA TAQUILLA WARM DANGLIN' IN DA WIND-A!!!!!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!

Butch: Good one, ZORRO!!!!

**Blooper 13**

**Identity Crisis**

_**Jazz comes in the room and sees the 2 Dannys, screams, turns around for the door she accidentally closed and…..**_

Jazz: OOOOOWWWW!!!! MY POOR NOSE!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 14**

**Torrent of Terror: Behind the Set**

_**Danny is harnessing the cables on him getting ready. You see Tucker whispering something to one of the Camera Guys…..**_

Tucker: What Danny doesn't know is that those cable wires will possibly break, and make him fall pretty hard, but I'm not telling him that.

_**Tucker turns around to Danny….**_

Tucker: You'll be just fine!!!

_**Tucker turns back to Camera Guy…**_

Tucker: Get the First-Aid ready.

That's it for Chapter 3, review, and I'll put your ideas… R&R AND NO FLMAING… BYE BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PEOPLES!!! Sorry it took long again to update… Anyway here's chapter 4!!!!!

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 4:**

**Blooper 15**

**Doctor's Disorders**

_**Sam is floating by the ceiling, her boot falls and…**_

_**THUD! Boot lands on camera**_

Sam: Uuuuhhh… That never happened!

_**Danny comes in and picks up the busted camera.**_

Danny: This is why low-budget shows suck, THEIR EVIL!

Everyone: HAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 16**

**Kindred Spirits**

(A/N: The tiny clone is played by Danny)

_**Danny was about to roar until…**_

_**The fake eye falls off already…**_

Danny: Much better.

Everyone: Hahahaa!!

**Blooper 17**

**Pirate Radio**

_**Paullina stats to slip on the ship and falls…**_

Paullina: This is real slippery down here.

Danny: Can we get a little more wax… on the floor please?

**Blooper 18**

**Phantom Planet**

_**Danny and Sam kiss and Sam starts to laugh…**_

Sam: I'M SORRYHAHAHAHAA!!!

_**Danny looks at the camera**_

Danny: Next thing you know she cries and breaks down.

Everyone: HAHAHAAA!!!!

**Blooper 19**

**Parental Bonding: Behind the Set**

_**Danny, Sam and Tucker are at the set practicing and Danny shows off a little dance…**_

Danny: Yeah I've been doin' my steps, I've been workin' my feet; you've seen my feet work.

Bucth: OK guys let's go!

Well that's it. Bad ending I know… Anyway R&R, REVIEW AND NO FLAMING!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIN' SORRY!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! REVIEW AND NO FLAMING!!!

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 5:**

**Blooper 20**

**13**

_**Danny catches the fat guy and the fat guy tries to catch the kids. He does, but the weight is too much for Danny, so he lets the guy go.**_

_**Fat guy and two kids scream but land on a safety mat.**_**  
**  
Danny: Whoops! Sorry!

**Blooper 21**

**Memory Blank**

**Take 1**

_**Danny and Tucker are saying that one line that's a real tongue twister.**_

Danny and Tucker: Pretty please, with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting-

_**Danny stops.**_

Danny: I love you man let's just face facts.

**Take 2**

Danny and Tucker: Pretty please, with those dark-

_**They stop again.**_

**Take 3**

Danny and Tucker: Pretty please, with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting you like-

_**Tucker stops but Danny continues.**_

Oh son of a ghost I hate this darn line, where are the writers I'm gonna kill them.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 22**

**Lucky in Love**

_**Sam's about to make the dent in the locker when she hit's another one without knowing.  
**__  
_Sam: Ow!! My poor hand!

**Blooper 23**

**One of a Kind**

_**While Tucker and Sam are under the gorilla suit someone in the set makes a fake fart sound.**_

Skulker: Which one of you humans did THAT!?

_**You barely hear someone at the back of the set yelling…**_

Someone: Sorry!

**Blooper 24**

**Fanning the Flames**

_**Ember turns the guitar dial on the heart symbol which will make Danny fall for Sam. But instead of shooting, her guitar starts singing.  
**_  
"I love you, you love me... we're a happy family..."

Ember: Butch I'm gonna kill you.

**Blooper 25**

**Public Enemies**

_**Wulf starts talking with Tucker and Sam.**_

"My name is Wulf, and I'm being chased..."

Butch: Cut! Wulf, you're supposed to speak Esperanto.

Wulf: Hey, I'm a Werewolf; just be glad I'm not barking.

**Blooper 26**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

_**Clockwork tells the Observants to 'observe the door'.**_

Clockwork: Now... care to observe the door?

_**The two Observants float toward the door, side by side. Observant one makes it through, but Observant two walks and smacks into the wall. Observant One leans back into the room and pulls observant two through the door with him.**_

Observant two: We have horrible depth perception.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I'm done, for now………… And I mean it!!! Send me more ideas and review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! ENJOY!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 6:**

**Blooper 27**

**One of a Kind**

_**Danny's ghost sense gets go off and turns to see the Box Ghost... who is wearing boxing gloves, head gear, and shorts.  
**_  
Box Ghost: BEWARE! I am The Boxing Ghost! Fear my punching terror!

Butch: Cut! What are you doing?

Box Ghost: Hey, it's better than your idea of making me the Ghost of Mechanic Frogs!

**Blooper 28**

**Phantom Planet**

_**Danny lands to great everybody from his mission as Sam runs in and…**_

Danny: WOW! OOOF!

_**Sam pushes Danny down to soon and Tucker and Jazz walk in laughing.**_

Jazz: So much for the all-powerful ghost boy.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAA!!!

**Blooper 29**

**Urban Jungle**

_**Undergrowth is with Sam after she trapped Danny under the 'vines' and…**_

Undergrowth: I am your father

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sam: I don't blame him for saying that 'cause this episode is kinda like Star Wars! HAHAHA!!

**Blooper 30**

**Reality Trip**

_**Freakshow puts on the Gauntlet to demonstrate it to the Guy in White but…**_

_**The Gauntlet slips off…**_

Freakshow: My goodness am I that skinny?

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!!!

**Take 2:**

_**Danny transforms to Danny Fenton on stage… But he's still in ghost-form. Laughing…**_

Butch: Cut!

Danny: Sorry! Sorry I just started laughing that's all.

**Blooper 32**

**Reign Storm**

_**Pariah Dark is rehearsing a scene and comes through the flames and…**_

Pariah Dark:Is there any part of me that would catch on fire, like my hair, cape…

Butch: No

Pariah Dark: No? Good.

**Blooper 33**

**Fright Night**

_**Sam is lying about the Fenton Foamer to Mr. Lancer, but due to how fast she has to say it, she screws up…**_

Sam: Geez I love this line.

_**The camera motions to Danny, and does a 'coo-coo' sign with his finger and points at Sam. Then she playfully tackles him. **_

**Blooper 34**

**One of a Kind**

_**Skulker is looking through his binoculars, waiting for Danny to show up. He looks at Samson, the gorilla and says his line. Sam and Tucker are supposed to be in the suit but instead… It's the real Samson…**_

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!

Skulker: Funny, now who's trying to make a monkey out of me this time?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm gonna stop there. Review and stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 7:**

**Blooper 34:**

**Bitter Reunions**

_**Danny is trying to overshadow his dad, but keeps failing…**_

Butch: Danny what's wrong?

Danny: This is just a plastic doll.

Butch: …… Cut!

**Blooper 35:**

**Public Enemies**

_**Maddie had just blasted Danny away from the overshadowed Mayer.**_

Maddie: Get your hands off our jurally elected leader you, um, what was my line again?

Butch: Cut!

**Take 2**

_**Maddie had just aimed the Bazooka at Danny's head, said her line, and the gun started beeping.  
**_  
Maddie: Um, there's no note.

Butch: OK, who forgot to put the note there?

_**Everyone looks at Jack…**_

Jack: Even though I forget things, I didn't do that.

Butch: Oh geez, I didn't say cut yet, CUT!

**Blooper 36:**

**D-Stabilized**

_**Jack had just injected the tiny ghost with the Ecto-Dejecto, but the ghost had immediately started growing instead of shrinking.**_

Ghost: Uh, was I supposed to shrink a bit first?

Everyone: HAHAHA!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 37:**

**Double Cross my Heart **

_**The Guys In White had just activated their intangibility suits, but instead of phasing through the ceiling, (Made of soft cotton.) they crash into it, falling to the floor. (Mats.)  
**_  
GIW No. 1: Ow, my head.

Everyone: HAHAHA!

**Take 2:**

After Gregor and Sam finished kissing. Sam immediately pulled away.

Sam: Oh my gosh this is so wrong, I'm sure Danny will kill me.

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

**Blooper 38:**

**Reality Trip**

_**Danny had just tossed the Reality Gauntlet in the sky, prepared an ecto-blast to destroy it, but missed. The Gauntlet fell to the ground and shattered.**_

Danny: Well, at least it's destroyed.

Butch: Where's the Crazy Glue? Cut!

**Blooper 39:**

**Phantom Planet**

_**After Danny senses a ghost, he runs to the ally to go-ghost, but then a familiar short man with blue overalls, a red shirt, white gloves, brown work shoes, a red cap with the letter 'M' on it, blue eyes and a mustache came running to the scene……… It's-a Mario!!**_

Mario: Wait!

_**Danny turns around…**_

Butch: PPPHH HAHA!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!

Mario: Oh, I am-a completely, in-a the wrong set-a, I am-a so sorry!!

_**Mario then backed up and ran from the set with Danny running after him, but came back…**_

Danny: Mama Mia that's something you don't see everyday! HAHAHAA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You laughed at the last part did you? XP Like I said, I love playin' Super Mario games. REVIEW!!! AND STAY TUNED!!!


	8. Chapter 8

... Yes I know... Don't need to rub it in...

--

**Danny Phantom Bloopers**

**Chapter 8**

**Blooper 40**

**Livin' Large**

_**Danny made a mistake already and had something to say...**_

Danny: Stop the camera, remove the film, throw it away.

**Blooper 41**

**Kindred Spirits**

_**Danny hugs Sam and Tucker tightly, but all three burst into laughter.**_

Butch: I know you couldn't help yourself! Ha!

Sam: Alright, I think I'm fine now.

Tucker: You kept laughing!

Danny: In fact she makes the word ROFL sound bad!

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!!

**Blooper 42**

**Identity Crisis: Behind the Scenes – Rollercoaster Scene/Interview with Sam**

_**You see a few kids on the middle and back of the ride, with Fun Danny (Played by Danny Fenton), Sam and Tucker on the front. FD is alone at the front, while Sam and Tucker are in the seats directly behind him.**_

_Sam: Danny went on this ride tons of times. In fact he nearly went 30 times on this rollercoaster. And after we all went on, the first time it goes up it stops. Like, it stops right before it goes down the dip and I'm like: "Oh my gosh, great. Like, we're gonna die. We'e gonna go down, because I'm on this rollercoaster."_

_**The coaster is now climbing up the dip. But just before the trio can say their lines, the ride suddenly stops.**_

Danny: Oh. Oh this is it!

Tucker: Oh wow. Why did this have to happen?

Danny: (To Sam) Aw, don't be scared sweetie.

Sam: Danny, don't do that! The rollercoaster stopped?

Danny: (In high voice) Oh! I'm a girl, and...

Sam: I'm scared.

Danny: (Still in high voice) I'm scared.

Sam: I am. I hate this!

Danny: How about you tape your mouth and I'll give you something to be scared about.

_**Meanwhile down at the set, Butch tries to get the ride going again.**_

Butch: Yah, uh, cutting guys! We have a technical problem!

_Interview with Sam_

_Sam: And the whole thing, like, shook and that was kinda freaky. You really feel like your just, you know, no matter how many professionals are around..._

_**As Butch tries to move the coaster, it shakes fro about 5 seconds.**_

Sam: Aaahh!!

Danny: (In high voice) Oh! Oho!

_Sam:... Your really just on a big metal rod, in the middle in the middle of the sky._

Sam: I wanna get of this screaming metal death trap!

Tucker: SAVE THE BLACK MAN!!

Everyone on Ride: PPPHHH HAHAHAHA!!

Tucker: Ahh!! Save the black man! Please!! Save the BLACK MAN!!

_**After a few more tries, Butch finally gets the ride to start moving.**_

Everyone on Ride: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Danny: Save the black man?? Oh man Tuck, you've outdone yourself!!

_**Since Butch had to stop the camera 'cause of the problem, the ride had to continue its way through 'till it was done. After it was done, everyone was relieved. Even though they had to go on again 'till the scene was perfect.**_

Tucker: Whoo!

Sam: Can we get a little break after that?

Danny: Hehehehe!

--

Wow... Blooper 42 has to be the longest blooper I've ever typed. By the way, it was inspired by a funny "Behind the Scenes" look of Final Destination 3.

**!! IMPORTANT !!:** The next chapter will possibly be a notice. I don't know when I'll put it up, but keep updated just in case. And don't worry, it's nothing bad. And the DP Bloopers will still continue. And I'm sorry for the long wait, but during the summer, I had to go on A LOT of vacations EVERDAY, and then I come home tired and head to bed right away. I'll TRY (Note: I said TRY) to update on my stories. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**!! NOTICE !!**

Hey gang. Yep, after 700 years I finally uploaded the notice involving the story's lack of updates. The only reason for that is because I completely lost interest in it...

**But before you stop reading, read longer, because the story IS going to continue!**

How? Well, a good, trusting and loyal friend of mine agreed to continue the story, meaning in this case she 'adopted' it. The name of said friend is "**truephan**". She is now the new author for the "_Danny Phantom Bloopers_", and after she finishes her own wonderful stories, which I HIGHLY recommend you read, she agrees to continue its chapters. BUT ALSO, it may take a while to complete her stories, as she is in the process of writing a story called "_True Heart_", another one of her finest works. After that is finished, she hopes to start another. After all this, the "_Bloopers_" should be next in line for updates. As for me, I'm working on another story myself, about the new 2009 stop-motion film made by Henry Selick, _Coraline_, which could be more then 10 chapters if I predict correctly.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you all forgive me for my lack of updates. And I hope you continue reading "_Danny Phantom Bloopers_", now owned by "**truephan**", who I know will make this story much more hilarious and entertaining for you all. =)

**!! NOTICE !!**


	10. Chapter 10 Readers' Suggestions

**A/N: Hello! Truephan here…I was sad when Nicktendo Squad said she didn't want to continue this cleverly cute and unique little idea. She did an AWESOME job on it and I loved it, which is why I asked her if I could adopt and continue it for awhile. And I was ABSOLUTELY thrilled when she said 'yes!' Thanks again, NS! *winks at NS*. **

**But I see she has put the pressure on me, too! *gulps*. I just hope I can at least MATCH her terrific sense of humor in this piece. And, BTW, for those of you out there who don't know me, I do LOVE humor, which is why I wanted to continue with this idea. And I have taken a stab or two at writing comedy in a couple of my stories…Well, OK, maybe I need to improve on it a bit! I think that is one of the reasons why I wanted to take this over. Ahem...OR, _really,_ maybe it had something to do with the fact that when I first started reading Danny Phantom Bloopers by Nicktendo Squad, I popped myself on my head and said, "Gee, why didn't I THINK of that?" Well, either way, I'm thrilled to be a part of this great piece!! Hope you will be a part of it, too!**

**And speaking of being a part of it, what better way to start this wonderful idea back up than to publish and give credit to all the wonderful blooper suggestions by all the past readers? Thanks for those ideas, too! I may embellish upon them a bit, of course, but only to add icing to the wonderful cake—Uh, well, really, not quite _that_ for me. To me, it's more like….uh, OK, OK! I'll come clean!! I admit it!! I really PREFER _only_ a little cake with my icing, is that a big deal? I mean, nobody EVER wants the corner pieces, or those thick, smoothly sweet flowers, and so I always volunteer to take it because the sweeter the better….and,…Oh. Sorry. Oh, yeah! The bloopers! Ahem! Time to get on them! So, without further ado, let's get on with the next few bloopers! **

**But first, I need to dedicate this to not only Nicktendo Squad for letting me take this over, but also to two _other_ dear friends: to Angelus-alvus, who is simply the BEST and to pearl84, who will be having her b'day on Sunday. Have the BEST one YET!!! NOW I h****ope you join me for some light-hearted fun and, of course, enjoy them all!! **

**And don't forget, I would LOVE to e-hear ALL of your e-thoughts on this collection of short scenerio one-shots!**

**__**

**Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 10—Readers' Suggestions**

**Blooper 43: (idea contributed by trearoos)**

**Mystery Meat: Deleted Scene**

_**Deleted scene right after Jazz gets her hair stuck in the Fenton Xtractor (ghost vacuum cleaner thingy)**_

Jazz: This is all going in the memoir.

**_Jazz begins_ to walk off camera, dragging the Fenton Xtractor along with her, when suddenly:**

Jazz: Ow! OW! OWWWW! Get this thing off of me!

_**More of her hair is suck in.**_

Jack: Hey! Someone call props! It's out of control!

Maddie: This is not in the script, is it?

_**Fenton Xtractor begins to overheat and shake.**_

Jazz: Uh-oh! Help!

_**Jack and Maddie run up to try to get it off as the Fenton Xtractor begins to smoke. A moment later it explodes. **__**Jack and Maddie are covered in ash and Jazz's hair is now short and frizzy.**_

Maddie moans (with a sheepish smile): Uh, Make-up?!

**Blooper 44: (idea contributed by inukagome15)**

**Mystery Meat:**

_**Danny tries catching the plates the Lunch Lady is throwing at him but he drops some.**_

Danny: Oops! Are those insured?

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 45: (idea contributed by inukagome15)**

**Micro-Management:**

_**Danny and Dash are climbing up the cheese string from the cheese pizza piece left on the table.**_

Dash: This is so gross!

Danny: You run around on a football field being tackled by other hunks of sweaty meat and you think this is gross?

Butch (with a mischievous grin and slightly reprimanding voice): That was so cheesy!

Danny and Dash, together (realizing their mistake): Sorry!

_**Cheese string breaks and they both fall down to the floor and get covered by the cheese remnants.**_

Butch: Now that's a wrap!

_**Danny and Dash groan.**_

**Blooper 47: (idea contributed by Blur daydreamerXXX)**

**King Tuck:**

Take One:

_**Danny is about to use his ghostly wail when the Sphinx is first activated.**_

Danny: That thing is as hard-headed as Tucker is.

_**Danny draws in a big breath and then lets out his ghostly wail when…**_

Danny: *BURP*

_**Everyone laughs.**_

Danny: Sorry! I know I shouldn't have had that soda before this scene!

Take Two:

_**Danny draws in a big breath and then lets out his ghostly wail when he burps again.**_

_**Everyone laughs.**_

Danny: Sorry, again! But the ice was beginning to melt and I had to finish my soda.

**Blooper 48: (idea contributed by GrimAdventuresofMandyandQueen**)

**Bitter Reunions:**

_**Vlad enters his castle, only to find that his Packers stuff has been replaced with Cowboys stuff. **_

Vlad: Just wait until I get a hold of the one who did this!

_**Danny laughs.**_

Vlad: I just knew it!

_**Vlad chases Danny.**_

Butch: CUT!

**__**

**Short, I know, but I want to keep the same format as Nicktendo Squad and to keep the ideas by one reader all together. BTW, feel free to send me your own ideas, too!... It'll be fun, you'll meet cheerleaders...oops! CUT!**


	11. Chapter 11 Readers' Suggestions Part 2

**A/N: Hey, gang, I'm back! Thanks for the great reviews! This is fun, but harder than I thought it would be! Oh, well, practice, practice, practice! Here are more suggestions by the readers. Again, I did add my own personal touch with them. And as you can also see, I tried to clump ideas by the same reader to give him or her full credit. I think there might be one or two more chapters after this one that will have them, and then it'll be all me. Anyhow, hope you like them. And, oh, forgot that 'I-do-not-own-any-Danny-Phantom-characters' thing. Plus, I have to add that I don't own the shows, either, and give full credit to the show for its quotes or near quotes. Gee, why do we have to live in a litigation-filled country? I mean, don't they know that all we want to do is have fun here? Gee! It's good clean fun and would you rather have me go out, running amuck and causing all sorts of trouble out in the....Oh, heh-heh...that's right. More bloopers ahead, right?? Ahem, here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 11—Readers' Suggestions, Part 2**

Blooper 49: (idea contributed by ShadowLord9)

**Bitter Reunions**:

_**Vlad has Danny trapped in the Spectral-Energy Neutralizer and is about to offer him the choice of joining him.**_

Vlad: Together, we could rule! And all you would have to do is renounce your idiot father!

Danny: Dude, don't you realize that violates the 'Evil Overlord List'?

Vlad: Of course I do! I'm supposed to say that!

Butch (hand on forehead): That's the last time I give those two Internet breaks.

Blooper 50: (idea contributed by ShadowLord9)

**Eye for an Eye:**

_**The GiW have crashed into Danny's house and have just hit Jack with the mallets. Jack doubles over in pain.**_

Jack (clutching his head); OWW, that REALLY hurts! I think you just gave me a concussion!

Butch: OK, who's the prankster who replaced the rubber mallets with real ones?

Blooper 51: (idea contributed by ShadowLord9)

**Mystery Meat:**

_**The Fenton Thermos has just smacked Danny in the face, but instead of catching it, he fumbles it and it falls to the ground and breaks into pieces.**_

Danny: Oops! Uh, I can pay for that.

Blooper 52: (idea contributed by ShadowLord9)

**D-Stabilized**

Take One

_**Jack has just injected the tiny ghost with Ecto-Dejecto, but the ghost immediately starts to grow instead of shrinking first.**_

Ghost: Wasn't I supposed to shrink a bit first? Uh, maybe I shouldn't have eaten that pizza? It always makes me bloat.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!

Butch: CUT!

Take Two

_**Valerie is currently torturing Danny, but when she starts electrocuting him, she doesn't stop**_.

Valerie (laughing maniacally): I LOVE THIS JOB!

Butch: SECURITY!

Blooper 53: (idea contributed by acosta perez jose ramiro)

**Million Dollar Ghost:**

_**Danny is in the process of identifying all the ghost hunters' names.**_

Danny: Those are the Guys in White, and those…

_**Everyone gasps when a white hearse with a red flashing light and lots of gear on top of it, and a trapped ghost symbol on its side suddenly pulls up. Four men dressed in brown biological hazmat suits with no masks or helmets jump out and rush over to the other group of ghost hunters. They are carrying techno-backpacks and the one with glasses takes out a little device that makes several weird noises. **_

Egon: It's true! I detect a level 'seven' specter in this place, guys!

Ray: Ok, Egon, let's find it.

Butch: CUT! OK. One, you guys are on the wrong set. And two…uh, can we have your autographs?

_**Everyone on the Danny Phantom set run over to Ray, Egon, Winston and Peter to get the original Ghostbusters' autographs.**_

Blooper 54: (idea contributed by acosta perez jose ramiro)

**Micro-Management:**

_**Skulker is about to lift up to fly after Danny and Dash. He extends his robotic wings, turns on the turbine….**_

BOOM!

Butch: Cut! Skulker, are you OK?

Skulker (charred and bruised): This is the _fifth_ time my flying gear has exploded!

Butch (sighing): Note to self: Stop buying from the clearance shelf at ACME.

Blooper 55: (idea contributed by acosta perez jose ramiro) 

**Girls' Night Out:**

Take One:

_**Skulker looks at his girlfriend's picture.**_

Skulker: I'll show you what kind of hunter I am…

_**Skulker throws the now-burning picture away. And as it burns, the camera then shows a close-up of the picture.**_

Butch: CUT! Skulker, what are you doing with a picture of Cruella De Vil?

Skulker: I love her! Skinning puppies…that's brilliant!

_**Ember, who is right next to Butch, smacks her forehead.**_

Ember: That's it! Once we finish this episode, I'm going to start dating Wulf!

Butch (arching an eyebrow): Wulf?

Ember: Hey, he might be a werewolf here. But have you seen him when he's in his human form? The guy's a hunk!

Butch (groaning): Too much information.

Take Two:

_**Skulker looks at his girlfriend's picture.**_

Skulker: I'll show you what kind of hunter I am…

_**Skulker throws the now-burning picture away. And as it burns, the camera then shows a close-up of the picture.**_

Butch: CUT! Skulker, what are you doing with a picture of that orange monster from Lake Eerie?

Skulker: Well, I did find out that it was a girl…and she was available!

Butch (turning green with nausea): I do not want to go there!

Ember (cringes before running away): I'm outta heerree!

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Hope it made you laugh….or giggle…or, maybe, just smile? How about a raised eyebrow? A quiver of the upper lip?—uhm, oops! Don't want that--that might mean a snarl!! Anyhow, just give me some indication and please send some ideas if you'd like! I'm having a lot of fun with this and it's all because of y'all….But, *gasps* I need to tell y'all that I won't be able to update again for about two weeks! I'm going out of town next week and won't be back until just before Thanksgiving! (That's right! It is LESS than two weeks away here in the US). So, until then, dear readers! truephan**


	12. Chapter 12 Readers' Suggestions Part 3

**A/N: Hey, Happy Thanksgiving, y'all in the US! (BTW, I can say that because I don't know about you, but I'm still digesting, so I count the Friday after Thanksgiving as Thanksgiving, too! So, Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!!) And as you can plainly see, I'm back again—just like a bad penny! And, you know, speaking of **_**that,**_** I've always wondered about that 'bad penny' thing! I mean, just WHO started that whole 'bad penny' thing? Like, what happened to that 'penny saved is a penny earned' kind of thing, anyhow? I like that SO much better—it's more cheerful--and lucrative--than the 'bad penny' thing, doncha think? And I'd MUCH rather keep any penny, even if it's not all coppery and shiny. After all, if you've collected 100 'bad pennies', you've collected a bad buck! So, how about that??...*chuckles in embarrassment* Ahem, well, there I go again, rambling—just like a bad penny!!! Anyhoo, time to get back to the bloopers. And, WOW, I had NO idea that so many great ideas were suggested already--and are still being suggested--by all you wonderful readers! Thanks!! Just the same, I think this will be the last of this type of chapter for awhile, though. After all, I didn't want to see some cute ideas go to waste! But I will still include other suggestions intermixed with my own stuff in the future from y'all, so don't feel like you can't throw in your own two 'bad penny' cents!!! Sorry! Couldn't help myself!! Anyhow, hope you like them just the same. And, oh, goodie, as you can see, I made this chapter a bit longer so as to make up for the fact that I was out-of-town last week! I give FULL credit to any of the actual quotes of the shows here, too, to that particular episode!! And, uh-oh. Don't forget the "IDNOAC" thing! It'll come back—just like a bad penny! *permission to groan*. Ah, here is Chapter 12!! **

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 12—Readers' Suggestions, Part 3

**Blooper 56: (idea contributed by acosta perez jose ramiro)**

**Splitting Images:**

_**Danny's ghost sense gets activated and he then turns and sees the Box Ghost…who is wearing boxing gloves, head gear and boxing shorts.**_

Box Ghost: BEWARE! I'm the _Boxing_ Ghost. Fear my punching terror!

Butch: CUT! Box Ghost, what are you doing?

Box Ghost: Hey, it's better than your idea of making me the Ghost of Mechanical Frogs in this episode! Beware!

**Blooper 57 (idea contributed by Moony's Metamorphmagus**_**)**_

**Parental Bonding:**

Danny (overshadowing Jack and walking through the crowd of dancers): Excuse me, excuse me, adult coming through. I shave everyday…

Tucker: EWW. Didn't need to know that, dude.

Sam: Yeah! I agree!

Danny (still overshadowing Jack): Hey, you're not supposed to know it's me until I tell you!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 58 (idea contributed by little eli)**

**Reality Trip:**

_**Freakshow has the Realty Gauntlet on and is placing the gems he has retrieved in them.**_

Freakshow: The Gem of Life….The Gem of Form…The Gem of Fantasy…

_**The gems sparkles, and Freakshow looks at the gauntlet.**_

Freakshow: And put them with the power source, and… thanks to you--

_**He smiles and taps his head with one of his fingers. **_

Freakshow: --I now know how to activate the gauntlet!

**_Just then, the gauntlet accidentally falls off his hand and crashes to the ground._**

Freakshow (smiling sheepishly): Well, I thought I knew how to activate the gauntlet!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 59 (idea contributed by little eli)**

**Reality Trip:**

_**Lydia, the ghost with all the tattoos, has just commanded her three bat tattoos to come back to her. When they do, she is jolted and falls from the impact.**_

Lydia: HEY! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Prop Man (smiling sheepishly): Ooops?

**Blooper 60 (idea contributed by Ash-Night16)**

**One of a Kind:**

_**Tucker has just dropped the Fenton Thermos and releases all the captured ghosts.**_

Tucker: Hey, I don't remember that being in the script!

_**He realizes his mistake and pulls off his beret, rushes the camera and covers it with his beret.**_

Cameraman: You really have to do something about that dandruff problem, Tucker.

**_Blooper 61 (idea contributed by Ash-Night16)_**

**_Flirting with Disaster:_**

_**Sam has just taken her binoculars away from her face after spying on Danny and Valerie.**_

Sam: Of course the Ferris wheel would stop there. Why wouldn't it?

_**Tucker starts to laugh.**_

Sam (confused): What? You're not supposed to be laughing!

_**Sam turns to Butch, who sees that Sam has large dark comical-looking rings around her eyes.**_

Butch (trying not to laugh): Uh, you look like a raccoon! Someone put ink on the rim of your binoculars!

Sam (growls and starts to chase after Tucker): I'm going to get you for that, Tucker!

**Blooper 62 (idea contributed by Nano Phantom)**

**Teacher of the Year:**

**Take 1:**

_**Danny is at home right after Mr. Lancer has taken him there. Mr. Lancer has just chewed Danny out in front of his family when Danny's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket, but just before he can answer it, he drops it. The phone shatters.**_

Danny (smiles in embarrassment): Uh, we can still make that a go, can't we?

Butch: Well, Bob forgot to turn on the camera and we're all out of phone props, so, no, we can't! LUNCH everyone!

**Take 2:**

_**Same scene. Danny's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID.**_

Danny: It's Tucker.

Jack: He's busy!

_**Jack squeezes the phone but it doesn't break.**_

Jack: Gosh, I gotta be pretty weak if I can't break the phone and the floor can!

_**Butch, smiling in triumph, holds up and pats the box that the phone came in. Everyone laughs when they see what's printed on the box: "Danny-proof phone". **_

**Blooper 63 (idea contributed by Trinity Fenton-Phantom**)

**The Fright Before Christmas**

**(Deleted Ending)**

_**After the spell is broken, Danny goes to visit the ghost at their Christmas-truce dinner. All of them are enjoying the dinner when an obviously very angry Ghost Writer bursts in. All the other ghosts gasp.**_

Ghost Writer (growling): You think you are so clever  
That your spell has been broken  
But all that happiness won't ever  
Escape from what will be spoken

_**Ghost Writer suddenly frowns in confusion. The other ghosts begin to giggle.**_

Ghost Writer (angrily pressing on): What is this? What is this?  
This cannot, cannot be!  
I should not be the one amiss  
With this rhyming stuff, you see!

I am the master of words and of rhyme  
And though I am now in the spell, true  
You will all still beware me this time  
And to all your effrontery, rue

_**This time, all the other ghosts begin to laugh at Ghost Writer's dilemma. He grunts, and though still livid, stomps out of the room while yelling.**_

Ghost Writer (yelling as he leaves): So laugh, you fools, as long as you can  
Keep as happy as can be  
And beware, all, even more ever than  
For you haven't seen the last of me!

**Blooper 64 (contributed by Trinity Fenton-Phantom)**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

**(Deleted Scene)**

_**Clockwork and the Observants are looking into the Time Orb. The future older Valerie has just blasted Evil Dan Phantom, throwing him into a nearby building. Smoke abounds. But when the smoke clears, Evil Dan Phantom is no where in sight. Future Valerie, Sam and Tucker look around and now that see that young Danny is also missing.**_

Butch: CUT! Where are Evil Dan and Danny? Danny! Dan!

_**A piece of rubble falls down, revealing Danny and Evil Dan behind it…playing chess?**_

Butch (exasperated): Uh, you guys mind telling me what you're doing?

Dan: Well, all this violence was too much for us, so we decided to let the chess game determine the winner!

_**Danny smiles and nods in agreement while everyone else grab their faces and pulling downward, stretch their faces in annoyance.**_

**Blooper 65 (contributed by PunkMichPhantom****)**

**Public Enemies**

_**Jack has just activated the ghost shield around the picnic tables outside of the school. He has informed the students eating out there, including Danny, Sam and Tucker, that they have only a few minutes to eat.**_

Jack: This portable ghost shield has only enough power for 15 minutes. So chew, chew like the wind!

_**He looks over to Danny, and Danny is eating his salad with chopsticks!**_

Jack: Hey! You can't chew like the wind with those things!

Danny: I know, Dad, but I didn't get a chance to use them at the Japanese restaurant we ate at last night!

Butch: Cut!

**Blooper 66 (contributed by BrandyMyDog)**

**Prisoners of Love**

_**Danny, now in his human form, has just grabbed the present floating in Warden Walker's office.**_

Walker (grabbing unsuccessfully at Danny): Why…can't …I…touch you?

Danny: Forget it Walker. This is the Ghost Zone. I'm not just a ghost, I'm human. Your rules don't apply.

_**Danny grabs the Specter Speeder as it begins to move. But instead of phasing through the wall like it's supposed to, the Speeder slams into a solid wall. Danny is jolted to the floor and the present flies out of his hand. **_

Danny (looks sheepishly up at the now glaring Walker): Uh, heh-heh. Just kidding?

Butch: Cut! I told the props man he couldn't take his break now!

**Blooper 67 (contributed by QueenSkellington)**

**Shades of Gray**

_**Scene in front of Valerie's house, where she and her father are taking their packed things out of their old home.**_

_**Cujo has just grabbed Danny by the leg of his hazmat suit. But instead being dragged by Cujo, Danny's pants leg rips off.**_

Danny: Oh, man, this is a new suit and I just had it cleaned!

Butch: Cut!

**Blooper 68 (contributed by animephoenix2468**)

**Pirate Radio**

_**Youngblood and his pirates appear in a flying ship at the top of Fenton Works. They shoot hooks attached to ropes from their cannons. But one hook has no rope on it.**_

Skeleton Pirate (frowning): Shiver me timbers! I've always wanted to swing from a rope and now I can't.

_**Youngblood giggles.**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: CUT!! Well, guys, that's all for this week! I apologize if the format of this chapter was screwed up, since it was difficult for me to get the FF format to cooperate--and believe me, I TRIED MANY TIMES! And then, I just gave up on trying to get it to be in the format I wanted. *sighs* Oh, well, there's still more to come, since I've a few up my own sleeve, so watch for them! And feel free to send any of your thoughts and ideas to me! I just might snatch your ideas right up!**

**Now, just go ahead…You want to do it!!! **

**Push l **

**that l**

**little l**

**green l**

**button l**

**NOW! \ /**


	13. Chapter 13 Here We Go

**A/N: Well, shiver me timbers! It's Friday already? Whoah!! And now, now. Hold onto your seahorses there, maties! There are--and have been--so many GREAT ideas ya have thrown at me already that I could just bust mi buttons! Wa-hoo! I mean,**** I sure had _a lot_ of fun toying with the past ones--uh with full credit to you for the idea, of course! But now it's my turn at these bloopers! And there will be plenty of opportunity for me to wickedly twist…er, I mean, for me to _embellish upon_ your ideas in later chapters! The thought of it makes me as excited as a hog wallowing in its pigpen. Uh, wait. No, that's not what I wanted to say! How about being as excited as a kid in a candy store?! Darn! Well, if you will still hang on, I might get the urge to stop with all these lame--but I must say, clever--catch phrases--or maybe NOT!! But in any case, some of these below bloopers are REAL ones from the show (with my exclusive 'behind-the-scenes' report). Ooorr...I made them up. Can you tell the difference? And, of course, there is that 'IDNOAC' thing and total credit to quotes or near quotes from a particular show. So, with that: Hope you enjoy! Action!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 13—Here We Go

**Blooper 69**

**Public Enemies**:

_**Maddie has just aimed the Bazooka at Danny's head, and said her line. Then, the gun beeps**_.

_**Maddie starts to laugh as she reads the note. She doesn't say anything else but continues to laugh.**_

Cue prompter person (hurriedly and frantically whispering): Uh, Maddie…

Maddie (realizing she's missing her cue and still laughing): Sorry! I can't repeat what the note says. But it's so funny anyhow!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 70**

**One of a Kind**

_**Danny, Tucker and Sam are sitting on the bleachers on the football field eating lunch. **_

Sam (looking at Danny and sighing): Danny, eat something.

Danny (exasperated and looking all around): How can I when Skulker could be anywhere?

Tucker (picking up milk carton): Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten.

_**Tucker opens the milk cartoon and instead of an energy ring charging out—out pops the Box Ghost!**_

Danny, Tucker and Sam all groan together: Wrong scene!

Box Ghost: Uh. Sorry! But, what the heck! BEWARE!

_**Stage crew laugh.**_

**Blooper 71**

**One of a Kind:**

_**Skulker has just brought Danny over to the Fenton Portal in order to take him as a prisoner into the Ghost Zone.**_

Danny: What are you doing?

Skulker: Bringing you back to my world….Where I can put you on display.

Danny: What?

Skulker: Ha! At last! Time to put you in your cage.

Danny: NOOOOO!!

_**Sam runs up and puts herself between Danny being held by Skulker and the Fenton Portal.**_

Sam: 'No' is right Danny!...Cages are wrong!... How do you think Sampson feels being

in a cage?

Skulker: But—

Sam: He's a beautiful animal and deserves to run free!

Skulker: I—

Sam: Should be ashamed.

_**Taking advantage of the distraction, Danny growls and his eyes are now**_ _blue._

Skulker: Uh, that's not right! Your eyes are blue!

Danny (changing his eyes back to_** green): **_Oh, sorry! All this talk about poor Samson... Heh-heh, doesn't that just made my green eyes blue!

Skulker (chuckling): Hey, good one! I get it! Like that old song, 'Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue'—only your eyes are green—and blue!

_**Sam groans.**_

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 72**

**Masters of All Time**

_**Jack and Maddie are at the Material Grille, dancing in their 80's garb during Disco Nite.**_

Maddie: Finally got our eighties night out!

Jack: You know, it's too bad that Vlad had to fly back to Wisconsin so suddenly. He'd _**love**_ this place, right Danny?

_**Danny jumps into the scene.**_

Danny: Gnarly!

_**Danny moon walks backward on the stage until he passes Jazz. **_

Jazz (with a frown): If anyone asks, I was adopted!

Danny: Let's just say that I've come to terms with Mom and Dad's past. I wouldn't change it again, even if I could.

_**He twirls on his heels into a wild, tight spin, only to twirl right off the stage, falling into the audience below the stage.**_

Butch: CUT! Uh, Danny, you did rehearse this scene before, right?

Danny (sheepishly smiles): Of course I did! But, hey, what did you expect? This isn't natural, ya know. After all, I wasn't a teen in the eighties!

_**Butch rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.**_

**Blooper 73**

**Prisoners of Love**

_**Lights flash onto Danny as he sits chained to a prisoner chair in prisoner clothes. **_

Walker: Trespassing…loitering…creating a disturbance…and possession of 'Real World' contraband.

_**Wrapped present floats by Danny and he grunts trying to reach it, but is unsuccessful.**_

Danny: Uh, excuse me, sir, but, but….

Walker: The name's Walker…Know it. Fear it. Obey it.

_**He pulls Danny up off the chair. Danny has bare skin showing between his prisoner shirt and pants instead of his black-and-white hazmat suit. Yet, he's still wearing gloves.**_

Walker (finally noticing): Hey! Why are you still wearing gloves? That's against the rules!

Danny (wincing): Uh, they go great with the prison clothes stripes?

Butch (laughing): CUT!

**Blooper 74**

**Bitter Reunions**

_**Vlad Plasmius has just thrown a very beaten-up Danny through the double-doors of his library. Danny is thrust to the floor, and falls unconscious. Vlad Plasmius phases through the doors just in time to see Danny transform back to his human form.**_

_**But just before Vlad speaks in surprise, he hears a loud knock coming from the floor, right next to the unconscious Danny.**_

Plasmius: Huh?

_***Knock-knock***_

Plasmius: Who's there?

_**Muffled voice answers him with another knock.**_

Plasmius (listening more carefully): Uh, Jack?

Jack's muffled voice coming from the floor: Hello? Hello? Oh, Vlad? Is that you? I'm still down here! Please tell Butch that I don't know how to get out of this bathroom!

Butch (laughing): Cut! Sorry, Jack!

* * *

**A/N: Uh, well, that's all for now! Hope to e-hear from you soon! And stay tuned. There's more to come!**


	14. Chapter 14 Roll It

**A/N: Well, well, well, bloopers happen all the time, don't they? Ah, wow, what do ya know? There are more of them below!! It's a good thing we just happened to have had a camera on hand when they happened then, huh? So, here is Chapter 14 with the IDNOAC and do not own some of the dialogue taken from the show! And, oh, OK, so I've included a couple of ideas from a couple of readers here! I only did that because I don't want to get backlogged with those great ideas like what happened before. And, darn it, I liked them!! So, roll it, Marv!**

***picture bounces and static jitters before clearing***

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 14—Roll It

**Blooper 75**

**Splitting Images**

**Take 1**

_**Danny-in-Sydney-Poindexter's-body is holding up the mirror he just pulled out of Sydney Poindexter's 1950s locker, threatening to break it if Sydney-Poindexter-in-Danny's-body doesn't give his body back to him.**_

Sydney-Poindexter-in-Danny's-body: What?

Danny-in-Sydney-Poindexter's-body: One false move and I smash your door back to my world!

Sydney Poindexter: You wouldn't! You'd strand us both here!

Danny: Try me!

Sydney Poindexter: I gotta better idea! I can make you! With your powers, I can make you do anything!

_**Sydney-Poindexter-in-Danny's-body then overshadows Danny-in-Sydney-Poindexter's-body and Danny-in-Sydney-Poindexter's-body drops the mirror.**_

_***CRASH***_

Danny-in-Sydney-Poindexter's body (cringing): Uh, that's not my fault! I only did what the script says! How was I to know that it wasn't supposed to break?

Butch: Cut!

**Take 2**

_**Danny, now back in his own body, has just returned to the Real World and to his friends. He has learned his lesson in bullying. Sam ends that conversation…**_

Sam: Now that's the Danny I remember.

Danny: Just one more thing to do…

_**Danny yanks the mirror out of his Real World locker. He throws it down to the floor and it doesn't break!**_

Danny (cringing): Uh, that's not my fault—again!

Butch (groaning): Yeah, I know! And just who was the smart alec who switched the props?

_**Tucker giggles, and Butch gets up and chases him.**_

**Blooper 76**

**Shades of Gray**

_**Danny has just phased through the floor behind the basketball court bleachers to confront a large Cujo. Once the large Cujo sees him, Cujo reverts back to his puppy stage and scratches at the floor.**_

Danny: You're looking for something? What are you looking for? Sam was right. Ghost dog or not, and you're looking for something….

_**Just then, Danny hears an ectoplasmic blast shot from behind him. Before he knows it, **__**both**__** Cujo and he are captured by a pink ectoplasmic net.**_

Valerie the Red Huntress: Uh, sorry, Danny!

Danny (struggling in net): That would be so bad if it weren't for Cujo's bad ghost dog breath!

**Blooper 77**

**Bitter Reunions**

_**Danny is encased in his ectoplasmic shield after confronting Vlad Plasmius in Vlad's library. **_

Danny: I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell everyone.

Vlad Plasmius: And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself.

_**Just then, a horn blows and the Specter Speeder crashes into him. He is thrown away and regains his balance, floating above a **__**normal**__** floor.**_

Vlad Plasmius (grabbing Maddie): Mind if I cut in?

Maddie: Let go of me!

Vlad Plasmius: Never again, woman!

_**Scene cuts to Danny, who is then embedded in lots of floor rubble that wasn't there moments before!**_

Danny (blushing at the blooper): Uh, nobody saw that, did they? The props man told me to do that!

**Blooper 78**

**Pirate Radio**

_**Youngblood, dressed as a pirate captain, appears from out of the shadows on board a floating pirate ship. **_

Youngblood: Avast ye, aw man, what's the word?_** (looks at his parrot)**_

Parrot: Scurvy dogs…

Youngblood: That's right! Avast ye, scurvy dogs! Prepare to be bordered by Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew!

_**Just as Youngblood is talking, the camera shows all of his ghost crew. One has an eyeball hanging out of his socket, attached to the socket by a long thin membrane. Another has a red-and-white cap on his head and is twirling his head 360 degrees. Just as that ghost pirate almost completes his revolution, his head promptly falls off and falls to the ground with a loud thump.**_

_**Everyone on the set gasps…**_

Youngblood: Oh, man, are you all right?

_**But in the next moment…**_

_***WHACK* **_

_**The pirate with his eyeball hanging out of his socket uses his eyeball as a kind of sticky rope that promptly suctions itself onto the fallen head. In the next instant, the fallen head is being reeled in as if it were a yo-yo attached to a rubber band and then promptly placed back onto its rightful ghostly body in one quick swoop.**_

Pirate with dangly eyeball (sounding both bored and irritated): Never mind him. That happens all the time!

Pirate with red-and-white cap (sheepishly): Uh, sorry!

Butch: Cut!

**Blooper 79 (thanks to stick fight3)**

**Phantom Planet**

_**Plasmius has just exited the ghost portal with the Infi-Map**_.

Plasmius: What a glorious morning! Defeating Frostbite and pilfering the all-powerful Infi-map! all If this keeps up, I should be ruling the galaxy by lunch!

_**He's shot by an ectoplasmic ray. Danny, Sam and Tucker are pursuing him in the Specter Speeder.**_

Danny (on speaker): Kitchen's closed, Plasmius! Give us the map!

_**Tucker fires at Plasmius just as Danny enters the back half of the Specter Speeder and seals it off from the rest of the cockpit.**_

Danny: Let's rock!

Sam (about to hit large red button): Three…two…one…hatchet!

_**Sam slams hard on the large red button and….nothing happens! Danny slams into the non-blown off hatchet.**_

Danny (rubbing his head): Uh, what happened?

Props man: Well, we've run out of those little explosive things, so couldn't you just go intangible?

Butch (groaning): Cut!

**Blooper 80 (thanks to ****I-am-who-I-am. Get-over-it.)**

**The Fright Before Christmas**

_**Ghost Writer is just starting the spell of the 'Fright Before Christmas' by typing frantically on his ghostly keyboard.**_

Ghost Writer (speaking as he types):

Danny Fenton hates Christmas  
He hates it a lot  
Which is why I've inserted the boy into this plot.

_**He pauses a bit, suddenly frowning.**_

Ghost Writer (wincing) :

Uh, and since he has destroyed what was clearly mine.  
I am really sorry, folks, but I've forgotten my next line!

Butch: Cut!

Danny (with a smirk): Oh, darn!

At least he tried  
Better that than have lied!

_**Butch groans. **_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap for now, folks! Uh, don't worry, there's more to come. I still have a couple of ideas on the back burner from some readers—but I haven't come up with any sizzling punch line yet! Oh well, our job is never done, is it?? In any case, thanks for reading and, BTW, I have a cure for that itchy finger, and it's green and square and right below this note and—conveniently—right in the middle of the page!! How **_**cool**_** is that?**


	15. Chapter 15 It's Magic

**Hey, gang! Do you believe in magic? Well, I certainly do! In fact, this chapter is devoted to a magic trick I saw a lot in the DP series, namely: the magic trick of objects appearing and disappearing into mid-air—without any rhyme or reason! And just for your info, these were REAL bloopers in the show! One minute the said object wasn't there, and the next it was! It was as if it appeared at the right time—like magic!! Or, the object wasn't there and then **_**was**_** there when it shouldn't have been—like magic!! So, here is that IDNOAC disclaimer and FULL credit given to the authors of the actual dialogue from the show before this chapter and are you ready, then? Here is Chapter 15. Enjoy and ….Abracadabra *POOF***

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 15—It's Magic!

**Blooper 81**

**My Brother's Keeper**

"**The Magic Fenton Thermoses"**

**Take 1**

**Scene where Danny, who is in his very plain hazmat suit, has been pushed out of the school building by Bertrand in his green wolf form (Well, **_**I**_** think it's a wolf! Some people say it's a wildcat, but wildcats do **_**not**_** have bushy tails, so **_**there**_**! Uh, but then again, maybe that form is a wildCat/Dog??)**

Bertrand (in **wolf** form and about to claw Danny, whom he has pinned against a tree): You thought you could fight us? You're nothing but a scared little kid!

**Danny phases into the tree just as Bertrand tried to attack him with his claws. A moment later--*POOF*--Danny's phasing from the ground fully armed with a Fenton thermos strapped onto a bandolier-like strap!**

Danny (noticing the change and winking): Thanks, Butch! Great hint!

**Take 2**

**Scene right after Danny saves Jazz from the laser beam. He has just put her down when Spectra grabs him and shoves him against a far side wall.**

Spectra: Look at you…

**Spectra knocks the Fenton thermos completely out of Danny's hands while keeping him pinned against the wall.**

Spectra: What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?

Danny: Both! Uh, neither! I don't know!

**And in the next shot, *POOF* Danny has two Fenton thermoses—one in his left hand **_**and **_**one strapped onto his back!!**

**Then Spectra zaps him of his energy and he falls to the floor. *POOF* The Fenton thermoses have disappeared! And then in the very next shot, *POOF* another Fenton thermos strapped to a bandolier-like strap appears!**

Jazz (looking on and sighing): He _does_ have to pay more attention in these fights!

**Blooper 82**

**Maternal Instinct **

**Man, am I going to have a field day with this one!!! Hee-hee! OOPs, here are the:**

"**The Magic Props"**

**Take 1**

**Beginning scene when Danny is practicing and Tucker and Sam are keeping records of his progress. Sam is feverishly writing on a clipboard as Danny shows off his skills.**

**Just as Danny turns invisible and then overshadows Tucker, *POOF* the clipboard has changed into a remote control!**

Prop Man: Hey, how did you do that, Sam?

Sam: Well, this remote control is from Denmark!

**Take 2**

**Danny has just yelled in surprise and slight fear when he sees the bear rug right at the feet of the chair in which he is sitting. Shortly after that, Vlad walks up to where Danny is sitting and steps onto the bear rug…**

Vlad: That would be an oxymoron, dear boy. And speaking of 'morons' how is your old man?

**Danny growls in anger and his eyes turn a bright green.**

Vlad: Oooh, the scary eyes!

**Vlad at once shoots pink energy beams out of his eyes, Danny jumps out of the way and falls to the ground just before Vlad's energy beams bore a hole in the back of the chair. **

**Vlad then walks over to Maddie.**

Vlad: Maddie, I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our college reunion.

**Next scene shows Danny kneeling next to the still smoldering chair. And *POOF* the bear rug is gone!**

Danny (looking down): Uh, why did the props man take the bear rug?

Props man: Be glad that I did! The flea infestation is brutal at this time of year!

**Take 3**

**Jazz has just put on her mother's blue hazmat suit and then her father comes in with a big bazooka and a tube thingy with lots of long ropes hanging out of it.**

**Those weapons remain the same throughout the scene until….**

Jazz: No way! I'm not like you or mom! I'm a brilliant, reasonable and sophisticated girl…

Jack (completing her thought): …in a blue hazmat suit.

Jazz: …in a blue…Yack! Quit messing with me! No more talk about ghost fighting, OK?

**Crashing sounds abound all around them and they see ghosts coming through the walls…**

Jack: No more talk, action!

**Jack then grabs the bazooka and tube thingy with lots of long ropes hanging out of it off of the floor and throws the bazooka to Jazz. But in the very next instant, *POOOF* Jack is activating a tube which jettisons out a whirly thing on top of it instead of all those long ropes! **

Jack (looking at his weapon): Hey, I didn't know it could do that! Cool!

**Take 4**

**Scene right as Danny and his mother are in the DALV helicopter and are landing in front of Fenton Works. Jack is watching them land and then turns to Jazz**.

Jack: Quick, Jazz, they're back! Remember, not a word of what went on here!

Jazz (holding onto a full garbage bag, broom and dustpan): My lips are sealed. And as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know…And, oh, Dad, thanks!

**Jack smiles and then without another word, he does a huge standing broad jump to the couch. The rest of the living room is conspicuously vacant of extra props except two pillows and a needlepoint work mounted on a hoop sitting on the couch. Jack quickly grabs the needlepoint work as Danny and Maddie come into the house.**

**In the next scene, Jack has the needle and needlepoint work in hand. **

Jack: Hey, hey. Look who's back! How was your weekend?

Danny and Maddie: Totally dull! Boring! Snore!

**Danny excuses himself and leaves. And then, in the very next scene, *POOF* Jack is holding a cup!**

Maddie: Jack, weren't you just holding your needlepoint?

Jack: Yes, but I always keep a cup of soda stashed under the sofa cushions—just in case, you know!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 83**

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

"**The Magic Electric Razor"**

**Scene where Danny is driving back on his little scooter with his 'high end' sweat suit in tow. **

**A maniac, ghost-possessed electrical razor nearly runs him through, but Danny manages to avoid it **_**and**_** its cord all together. The razor and its cord fly totally away from Danny.**

**However, in the very next moment, *POOF* that same cord is in the picture again, this time wrapping itself around his waist.**

Danny: Persistence sure pays off, doesn't it?

CUT!!!

* * *

**A/N: *POOF* I'm back! There are LOTS more of these types of bloopers in the show. In fact, a few more of them might be thrown into the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed these! And don't forget to push the little green button! It's GREAT therapy, ya know! Bye, now! *POOF***


	16. Chapter 16 The Great Switcheroos

**A/N: Hey there, gang and a very Merry Christmas to y'all! Hope you're keeping all warm with all those chestnuts roasting on an open fire. And, BTW, I really didn't understand what that meant at first. You see, since I'm from the South, I didn't have the chance to eat chestnuts roasted on anything until one year I got to visit some of my family up North during the winter. And, you know, I didn't like those chestnuts!! Man, was I ever disappointed and now that song will NEVER be the same!! And speaking of that song, I never had Jack Frost nipping at my nose, either! That sounds as appetizing as those chestnuts! And then….uh, oops! That's right. Get back on track, truephan!! Ahem. **

**Take 2: Merry Christmas to everyone!! And it's time for more bloopers to keep you chuckling as you sit by those chestnuts roasting on an open fire!!! Did ya ever notice that all our heroes are ambidextrous and fickle with that? Sometimes they do the 'great switch-a-roo' thing by changing hands or other objects **_**right in the midst of a task!! **_**But fortunately for y'all, I just happen to see some of those things **_**that really happened in the show**_**, and have dutifully reported some of the results below! And so, with that "IDNOAC" and "full-credit-to-the-authors-of-the-below-dialogue" thing finally said and done, here is Chapter 16. Enjoy, Merry Christmas, and you can have MY share of those chestnuts roasting on an open fire!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 16--The Great Switch-a-roos!

**Blooper 84**

**Maternal Instincts**

Sam is writing **left**-handed the first time she records Danny's speed on a clipboard. But when Danny goes intangible and Sam records that, she's writing **right**-handed.

**Blooper 85**

**Control Freaks**

Sam's mother is writing **left-**handed when taking notes on things that are 'immoral, obnoxious or objectionable' when under Freakshow's 'big top'. . Right after Jack belches, she scribbles that down using her **right** hand!

**Blooper 86**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

During the infamous "CAT" exam, evil Dan impersonating the young Danny is first seen writing **left-**handed. But then he pauses enough to send his evil duplicate into side-tracking Jazz outside the classroom. In the next instance, then, he has resumed writing with his **right** hand!

**Blooper 87**

**Public Enemies**

Sam is eating her salad with her **right** hand at first. Then Jack orders everyone to 'chew, chew like the wind'. Danny eats so fast, he accidentally swallows his spork.

Danny: I'm chewing so fast, I think I just swallowed my spork.

He makes his hand intangible and he retrieves the spork from his stomach.

Danny (smiling): There we go! (then frowns): All I know is that if I get five free minutes, I'm going to toss that blabbering hairball that started this right back into the Ghost Zone!

Jack (coming right up to Danny and Sam, yells): I said keep chewing!

Danny eats his salad with his **left** hand and Sam eats her salad with her **right**. But then, Tucker speaks.

Tucker: I don't think it was blabber. I think it was Esperanto.

Sam (now holding her fork with her **LEFT** hand): Esper-wha-wha?

Tucker: Hey how did you do that?

Sam: Do what?

Tucker: Change hands while eating like that! I've never seen anyone do that before!

Butch: Cut!

**Blooper 88**

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

**(Rejected Transformations)**

**Scene shortly after Technus forms his monster robot with Dash's computer and other flying garage sale stuff. Danny has just shoved Technus out of Dash's house after going upstairs from Dash's Bash party; and is now outside the house. Shortly after Danny confronts him, Technus' robot pulls out a remote to change Danny into other beings such as a cowboy, a blonde or Mr. Spock. But what the viewers don't know is that there were other transformations considered, but were rejected by the producers. Namely:**

Darth Vader (breathes ominously)  
Conan the Barbarian (growls in defiance)  
Mini-Me (places little finger at side of mouth)  
Napoleon (immediately slips his hand in between a small opening in the front  
buttoning shirt)  
Napoleon Dynamite ("Hey, I'm the freakin' sweet one, not that little jerk that was ahead  
of me!")

Wulf (immediately scratches self)

The Terminator ("I'll be back")

**Blooper 89**

**Teacher of the Year**

**(Behind the Scenes)**

**Opening scene is that Danny, Sam, and Tucker are looking for Technus. Danny is in ghost mode and Sam and Tucker are on their scooters. And they all have their Fenton Phones on. Not a big deal? It is when the Fenton Phones keep changing from ear-to-ear in a blink of an eye!**

**When they are first speaking to each other, the Fenton phones are respectively in Danny's left ear, Tucker's right ear and Sam's right ear.**

Danny (flying with Fenton phone in his left ear): Last time Technus used a monster from the junk from my dad's shed. Be on the lookout for run-away appliances.

Tucker (riding on scooter with Fenton phone in his right ear): Copy. The objective is to beat the boss and power him down to 'level zero'.

Danny (walking down wall of building with Fenton phone still in is left ear): Uh, 'level zero' is a 'no man's land', Sam. It's a glitch in the _Doomed _program. If you get knocked into it, you're stuck there.

Sam (riding on scooter with Fenton phone in her right ear): I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is.

Tucker (riding on scooter, but his Fenton phone is now in his **LEFT** ear): If you were 'game savvy', you would know that.

Sam (riding on scooter with Fenton phone still in her right ear): Oh, really? Let me tell you something…(interrupts herself)…Hold it! I got something! Fast-moving garage sale heading east toward the park...

**Fast forward to the scene where Technus has just called all mechanized items to Amity Central Park. Sam has just called Danny and Tucker to notify them of the event. They all meet and see Technus just as he assembles all mechanized items around him to make a robot that looks like **_**Chaos**_** from **_**Doomed**_**. If you notice, then, Danny, Sam and Tucker now have NO Fenton phones in their ears for most of the below scene!**

Danny: Look familiar? Technus saw me playing _Doomed_ last night, and now he's trying to look like _Chaos_.

Tucker: The way you play _Doomed,_ he shouldn't be hard to beat. (_real _dialogue blooper, BTW!)

Danny: Ignoring that. OK, Tuck, here's what we'll do. You distract him with a L2 throttle right maneuver, while I power up and engage him in battle mode.

Sam: What about me?

Danny: You stay here, Sam! You probably don't know anything about the moves we're talking about here.

Tucker: Yeah, you'd probably just get in the way!

Sam frowns.

**Tucker is now on his scooter and his Fenton phone is in his RIGHT ear! **

Tucker: Time to show him what five volts of manly battery power can really do!

Tucker then speeds his scooter all around the feet of Technus in his souped-up _Chaos _robot.

Tucker: I got him distracted! Hit him, Danny!

Danny fights Technus and is swatted into a tree. He falls to the ground at Sam's feet.

Sam: So much for 'battle mode', huh?

**Danny then has the Fenton phone in his LEFT ear!**

Danny: OK. This calls for 'advanced mode' with an intangibility bonus!

Danny turns intangible and rushes to Tucker who is still on his scooter. He makes Tucker and the scooter intangible as they race away from Technus trying to avoid Technus' ectoplasmic power beams.

Tucker: Yeah, boy! This is better than the _Gauntlet of Doom_ in 'Level Nine'!

**They avoid the beams, only for Danny rematerialize again, along with Tucker and his scooter. Technus then hits the back wheel of the scooter and they have to stop. Danny turns back to Technus, and his Fenton phone is GONE!**

**Technus' robot fires and Danny accidentally creates a shield, which refracts the beam. The refracted beam hits Technus and knocks him down.**

Danny: Cool! How did I do that?

**Technus gets irritated, thinks he needs to acquire new gaming skills to beat Danny and self-destructs his robot gear. **

Tucker: You won! Great job, Danny!

Sam: What are you talking about? He self-destructed!

Danny (flies near the head of the destroyed robot that looks like _Chaos_): Ahh, whatever!

**He changes back into his human self and he now has his Fenton phone in his RIGHT ear!**

Danny: I'm here, he's gone and that means that my work here is done!

Butch (listening in on his Fenton phone): CUT!

Danny: What's wrong? Did we miss our lines?

Butch ignores Danny at first because he's still listening in on his Fenton phone. He then answers the person on the other end.

Butch: OK, OK, Mack, calm down! I'll ask them! (turns to Danny, Sam and Tucker and chuckles a bit): Uh, heh-heh, guys, that was the new tape editor, Mack. Seems he's upset that you guys have switched your Fenton phones several times in this whole scene and he wants a total re-shoot!

Tucker (whining): Oh, come on, Butch! We did a great job! So what about those stupid Fenton phones? No one will notice that we switched them!

* * *

**Yeah, sure, no one noticed!!! Hope you're as stuffed as I am right now, and I am NOT talking about the bloopers!! And that really is the MAIN reason I can't write any more!!! Merry Christmas y'all!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hodge Podge

**A/N: Happy New Year, Everyone!!! And what better way is there to start the New Year than to mix it up a bit? And as you can see, it IS all mixed-up, or mish-mashed, or like a medley, or BETTER yet, like those chocolate assortment candies with mysterious fillings—OOOOO!! WOW! I like **_**that**_** better, so maybe I should call this chapter 'Chocolate Assortment by Whitman', or since I dream big, make that 'Chocolate Assortment by Godiva'!!! Wdyt? Well, anyways, remember the IDNOAC thing and full credit to the authors of any of the episodes with direct or near quotes! And here is Chapter 17 starting out 2010!!! YAY! And Enjoy! Action!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 17—Hodge-Podge

**Not really bloopers, but they sure are ****'Cute-Little-Background-Props-That-You-Probably-Didn't-Notice-Until-I-Just-Told-You-About-Them-Right-Now'!!**

**Maternal Instincts**

Scene just after Maddie and Danny return to Vlad's mountain chalet to try to find a phone. Vlad is reading a book called _Romance for Rich Creepy Dimwits_ just after Maddie leaves to 'freshen up because she's been in the woods all night' and just as Danny is removing the Specter Deflector off from around his waist and changes the time on the grandfather clock.

**Double Cross My Heart**

The name of the hotel that the 'Guys in White' are staying at just after fighting and losing to Danny the first time is "Safe House". The marquee under its main sign also says: "24 hour Witness Protection" and "Spies Stay Free".

When the Guys in White are at the Amity Park Mall, they pass a lot of stores and signs in those stores. The "AbYss" clothing store is STILL having a 'Fleecy Tees" Sale, way after the _Parental Bonding _episode!

When Sam, Gregor and Tucker went to a bookstore, the name of the bookstore is "Skulk and Lurk Books".

Looks like the "Back to the Future" movie is _real_ after all! Why? Because at that bookstore, Marty McFly's dad, George McFly, has _really_ become a science-fic writer, because he has a book there called _A Match Made in Space. _The book is the first one Gregor browses in the bookstore.

Some of the movie posters in Sam's basement are allusions to: 'The Blob', 'Star Wars' and 'Citizen Kane'.

**Blooper 90**

**Guinness World Book of Records Holder for the Most Time for Expecting a Child**

**Of course there are reoccurring 'extra townspeople' for the show to save time in developing new characters. However, there is one 'extra' who I found hilariously interesting, and I noticed this 'extra' townsperson in particular because of her, well, special feature... She's always PREGNANT! And she makes special appearances in several episodes over the ENTIRE three seasons—always very obviously 'with child'! She kinda reminds me of Alfred Hitchcock doing that in his own films. Well, anyway, she's blond with her hair pulled up into a pony tail and she's always wearing a blue tank top and pink running shorts with pink running shoes. Sometimes, she's wearing glasses atop of her forehead and sometimes appears black-and-white in the background. My heart really goes out to her for what must be the record of carrying that kid for the LONGEST time! So, I think she deserves a special name, don't you?! How about let's name her…hmmm…Melinda, the Mom-to-be! And I only just gave you a sample of where she shows up looking quite pregnant. Watch for Melinda in these episodes:**

**Season 1**

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

Scene where Danny is selling his dad's stuff at the garage sale just outside Fenton Works. He's holding a vacuum motor.

Danny: It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer. Only used once. Ten bucks!

Scene shifts to Mr. Lancer after he takes the vacuum pump. Just as he speaks, our Melinda the pregnant lady walks behind him!

Mr. Lancer: It looks in fine shape.

**Public Enemy**

In the scene right after Walker sends Wulf into the Real World for the first time to 'take Walker'screw, cause as much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out', Walker's ghost goons do reek havoc and terrorize the residents of Amity Park. The first resident shown is a man in close up.

Man (yelling with his hands on the sides of his head): Ghosts!

Three teens then run toward the camera being chased by Walker's goons.

Then a short bald old man and a fat lady are being chased by goons. And then, finally, voilà! Our famous lady, Melinda, is between two men who are also being chased! Man, she can run awfully fast for a lady in her condition.

**Season 2**

**Reign Storm**

Interestingly, Melinda appears earlier in this episode looking hefty but not expectant. That is in the scene where people are standing around Fenton Works just after Pariah Dark has gotten his ring back and garnered full power from the combo of his "Crown of Fire' and 'Ring of Rage'. A shot of Melinda pans past her and then stops at Jazz serving cookies to a young man outside of Fenton Works.

However, if you look at the scene right after Danny has just defeated the Ghost King, and Amity Park has just been brought back into the Real World again. The citizens of Amity of Park are yelling in happiness…And then—and you have to look quickly!—she's there back in her full form—if you know what I mean! Man, she just blossomed in a matter of a few hours!

**Flirting With Disaster**

In the first scene of the show, Sam and Tucker are eating at a fast food restaurant at the mall. The famous pregnant lady is in line to order food to the left of Sam (to our right of the screen).

**Season 3**

**Eye for an Eye**

Scene right after Vlad has overshadowed the voters. Danny sees his father being overshadowed and flies to rescue him. But Vlad hits Danny before he can do that and slams him through the side of a building, whereby Danny falls downward and slams into a parked car.

A female reporter (I think her name is Shelly Makamoto) runs up beside Danny.

Shelly Makamoto: Holy hanging chads! In all my days as a reporter, I have never seen such a groundswell of support for any candidate.

The female reporter pulls up a piece of paper. You have to look carefully, but our famous mother-to-be is just to the left of top of Shelly Makamoto's hair and she, like all the other voters in the background, has red eyes from being overshadowed.

**Boxed Up Fury**

In the scene right after the Box Ghost has stolen Pandora' box and then after having a fierce unicorn chase Skulker, the Box Ghost returns to the Real World with Pandora's box.

The next scene is of a Picnic Day at Amity Park's Central Park. There is a boy catching a Frisbee, who then throw it back right away. Then, the camera pans rapidly to the left, and you see a kite and then a man with a "Kiss the Chef' white apron on who is about to serve his kids something from the grill. The chef is then hit in the head by the Frisbee. If you look quickly, Melinda is in the way background, holding a coke and standing by a tree. She is—you guessed it—still waiting for that baby to be born!!

**And for your info, our Melinda does appear in an episode or two looking hefty but not pregnant. She also appears fit in one episode in particular. AND she does appear in one espisode pushing that baby in a stroller. Can you find out which ones? HMMM???**

**Blooper 91**

**Teacher of the Year**

Danny has just been defeated by Chaos while playing the game Doomed on a computer in the Fenton Lab. Then, he throws the Fenton Helmet at a button. The Fenton Portal opens and releases Technus, who soundly defeats Danny before he leaves the Fenton Lab.

Danny (on the ground after being zapped by Technus' energy blanket): Aw, great! Constantly getting zapped in Doomed is bad enough. But now I have to track down that loser? I'll have to deal with it tomorrow! (looks at clock and cringes) : It _is_ tomorrow! I've been up all night! (yawns) Oh well, one sleepy day at school and one lame ghost freed. What's the worse that could happen?

The next scene has Danny sleeping in drool on his test paper. His pencil is in his RIGHT hand.

Mr. Lancer: Pencils down! All tests in! (walks over to the sleeping Danny and pulls out paper dripping with Danny's drool from under Danny's upper torso.) Aw, teaching! Always rewarding!

Danny's pencil is ***POOF*** GONE!

Mr. Lancer (noticing the pencil has mysteriously disappeared and still cringing at Danny's dripping paper): Uh, shouldn't you have made this drool disappear instead?!

**Blooper 92**

**Public Enemy**

**Take 1**

Amity Park is on 'high-ghost alert'. Maddie and Jack have just arrived outside the school where the high school kids are eating at picnic tables. Maddie is holding a megaphone and is standing at the top of the outside steps of the school near the door.

Maddie (yelling through bullhorn): All right, kids! Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals.

Just then, Danny, Sam and Tucker show up at the door and are standing at the top of the outside steps. Maddie is next to Danny, who has **nothing** in his hands. Sam and Tucker are holding cafeteria trays with food on them.

Maddie (seeing Danny): Hi, sweetie! (holds up and then gives a **brown paper bag** **lunch bag** to Danny): Here's your nutritious bagged lunch. (then turns away from Danny and yells through her bullhorn): OK, Jack! Hit it!

Jack activates the portable ghost shield.

Jack: This portal ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes. So chew, chew like the wind!

Scene then switches to Danny who is eating a sandwich and *POOF* **now also** _**has a tray**_ with a salad on it in front of him.

Sam: Are you OK?

Danny: Why wouldn't I be?

He picks up ***POOF* a cup of yogurt that wasn't anywhere moments before **and begins to eat from it.

**Take 2**

Scene where Danny wakes up on the couch after fighting the overshadowed townspeople all night**.**

Danny: I fell asleep? (walks over to window and glances out and sees the ghost shield) Well, at least the ghost shield is still up. (turns back around and looks at the clock) And it's ten eight am?

Sam: Morning, sleeping beauty.

Danny: How did you guys get in? The shield's still up!

Tucker: Hey! It's a ghost shield, not a human shield.

Danny: Walker's overshadowing everybody around me. I think he's trying to turn everyone in town against me.

Tucker: Then that would explain this….

Tucker turns on the TV. The mayor is on the screen.

Mayor: We have only one piece of business today. Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling a vote to cede all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton.

He then holds up a picture and the audience around the mayor starts laughing and pointing to the picture. Danny, Sam, and Tucker also laugh.

The mayor, confused by the laughter that's not in the script, looks at the picture. It's a picture of his overweight wife in a bikini.

Mayor (gulps): Oh, no! This must have fallen out of my wallet. Sheila's going to kill me!

**Speaking of Reign Storm, just a few more bloopers about that one!**

**Blooper 93**

**Reign Storm**

**Take 1**

Beginning of the show. Jack and Maddie are hard at work on the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton just before Vlad, who had just been injured by Pariah Dark and is now human, is about to plunge through the Fenton Portal. Jack plugs in the electrical juice for the Fenton Ecto-pants. It starts to run in place.

Jack: Sweet! The Fenton ecto-pants are charged and operational! I'm telling you, Maddie! When this new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it'll be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!

Just then—and unexpectedly--the Fenton pants drops only its drawers to the ground, revealing red-and-white polka-dot Fenton Ecto-Skeleton underpants over a still-standing skeletal hips of wires and metal.

Jack (pulls pants back up over the framework) : AWW! I forgot to put the Ecto-belt on it!

Maddie groans.

**Take 2**

Danny, who is in his Danny Phantom charged Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, has just smashed open the doors to Pariah Dark's castle and then sees the King.

Danny: Grrrr.

Pariah Dark: A little ragged around the edges, eh, child?

Danny: What we say that we ditch the snappy banter and get to the part where I kick your butt?

Pariah Dark: Very well! I accept your challenge!

Pariah Dark then charges at Danny and starts to attack him. A large cartoon sign –WHAM-- appears on the screen. Danny is able to counter his moves, but the drain on his power is obvious. Pariah Dark also sees the drain on Danny's power.

Pariah Dark: Having that much power…it's a burden, isn't it child?

The Ghost King then pounds on Danny some more.

Danny: The power isn't the burden. The burden is how I use it. And I've been using it poorly lately.

Danny then duplicates into four. Just when all four duplicats pound Pariah Dark at the same time, a large cartoon sign appears in blazing color.

Danny stops in mid-attack.

Pariah Dark: Uh, what's wrong? You're supposed to be attacking with your duplicates.

Danny (still in shock): ZARK? Whoever came up with that lame "ZARK" sign? Since when does hitting make a 'zark' sound? It's supposed to be a 'pow' or 'wham'!

Butch (gabbing his face and pulling down on it): Uh, Danny, you do the fighting and we'll decide on any ZARKS around here, OK?

* * *

**A/N: OK, gang, that's all for now! Hope this starts the New Year on a smile, or a giggle, or a laugh, or a hysterical hoot. I will take them all, you know! And, now here's a suggestion for those of you—especially all you mysterious readers--who haven't made any New Year resolutions yet: Make a resolution to push that little green button in the middle of this page for all of truephan's stories from this day forward! I think that **_**that**_** is a GREAT New Year's resolution!! Thanks! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18 Mish Mash

**A/N: So, are we all done with the holidays? Well, I'm NOT! In fact, I'm ready to par-tee just about any time! And so, guess what? It's time for that right now! I still have a collection of stuff left over from last week. Some are bloopers by other phans, some are my own, and some I don't know what to call. But before we start, don't forget the 'IDNOAC' thing, PLUS I give FULL credit to the authors of the actual or near actual dialogue of the episodes. Oh, and sorry for the technical difficulty below. I could not get this thing to make the poem single spaced! So, anyways, here is Chapter 18. Enjoy! Roll the tape, Marv!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 18—Mish-Mash

**Blooper 94**

**Fanning the Flames**

Cut to the scene where the students at Casper High are first getting prepared to take the all-important 'Northwestern 9 Standardized Test'. This scene takes place way before Ember makes Danny fall in love with Sam. Mr. Lancer is about to explain just how Danny, Sam and Tucker and their class are going to be studying for the test.

**Take 1**

Mr. Lancer: As you know, the Northwestern 9 standardized testing starts in two days. And because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the 'Cram, uh, cram….Oh, sorry, Stan. What's the name of it again?

Stan the cue man: Cramtastic Mark 5, the latest in state of the art subliminal study aide technology.

**Take 2**

Mr. Lancer: Right! Right. Ahem. As you know, the Northwestern 9 standardized testing starts in two days. And because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the 'Creamtastic Mark 5…'

Stan the cue man (a little irriated): "_**Cram**_tastic Mark 5!"

Butch: It's OK, Stan. Let's just try it again, OK?

**Take 3**

Mr. Lancer: OK. As you know, the Northwestern 9 standardized testing starts in two days. And because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the 'Cram…Uh, Cram-it-to-them. Uh, sorry!

Stan the cue man is beet red with irritation.

Mr. Lancer (smiles sheepishly): Again?

Stan the cue man (with gritted teeth): Cramtastic Mark 5!

**Take 4**

Mr. Lancer: OK. As you know, the Northwestern 9 standardized testing starts in two days. And because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the 'Craptastic Mark 5!!! Oh, CRAP!

Stan the cue man (leaving): You said it! I quit!

**Blooper 95**

**Reign Storm**

**This is a _real_ blooper, BTW.**

Pariah Dark has the 'Crown of Fire' on his head when Vlad Plasmius unlocks the sarcophagus and wakes him up at the beginning of the episode. But the Ancient order of ghosts removed it from Pariah Dark and got rid of it **before **they put him in the sarcophagus, and so, the Ghost King was 'buried' **without** the 'Crown of Fire'.

Plasmius (noticing the crown): Uhm, I'm not one to worry or care about this kind of stuff; but aren't you supposed to have been in here all this time **without** your crown?

Pariah Dark (smiling sheepishly): Well, yes, but I couldn't help it! It really does wonder for my hair!

Butch groans.

**Blooper 96**

(thanks to animephoenix2468)

**The Fright Before Christmas**

Cut to the scene where Tucker is telling Sam why Danny doesn't like Christmas. This scene takes place right after Danny is a baby and when he is now four years old.

Tucker:

...Caught up in their rift on that jolly old fellow  
They didn't see Danny's White Christmas turn yellow  
And the one four years later was clearly no winner  
Still arguing Santa, they spoiled Christmas dinner.

By spoiled I should say brought the turkey to life

Serving blood and revenge with a fork and with a knife.

In the very next instant, the attacking turkey is whacked by a broom wielded by six-year-old Jazz. It smacks against the wall and splats onto the ground before blowing up.

Jazz then twirls the broom around like an expert ninja, only to have it accidentally whirl out of her hands and then hit four-year-old Danny in the face. He starts to cry.

Jazz:

So sorry, Danny! I didn't mean to make you cry!  
So, I'm not making this Christmas any better, am I?

**Blooper 97**

(thanks to animephoenix2468)

**Shades of Gray**

Cut to the scene where Danny and Sam are talking on a hill in a park. Sam is reading a dog obedience book.

Danny: I'm telling you: this is one bad dog! No matter how many times I throw him into the Ghost Zone, he digs his way out through the Fenton Portal, and he comes back to me!

Sam: Well, you're the only ghost in the area. So, train him! Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog! I think. Good luck!

Sam starts to walk off with the book in her hands.

Danny: Where are you going?

Sam: Hello! I can't be seen hanging around with a ghost kid!

Sam (looks at book): Here!

She throws it to Danny. But instead of phasing through his stomach, it smacks hard into it.

Danny (groaning): Ooooh! I wish I didn't forget my cue! I just ate, so I think I might hurl!

Sam (cringing): Sorry!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 98**

(thanks to I'm-paranormal33)

**Phantom Planet**

**Take 1**

Just before the scene where Danny is about to go into the Ghost Zone to capture some ghosts using the Fenton jet.

Butch: Sam, are you sure you're OK?

Sam: Yeah, sure Butch. I think I'm coming down with something. (sniffs a bit) But I'm good.

Butch (unsure): Well, OK. Then. Action!

Danny (looking at the Infi-map): Gotta go. According to the map, a portal's gonna open up at the pole any minute now.

Jazz (rushing to hug Danny): See you back here soon, little brother. And thanks…

Jazz walks off.

Sam then walks up to him, places his class ring into his open palm.

Sam: It's the ring you were going to give Valerie. You asked me to hold it for you, remember? Something tells me that it was really meant for me.

She turns it over so that the "SAM" engraving can be seen.

Sam: Take it with you. But promise that you'll bring it back. If you promise, then, then I know I'll see you again.

Danny: If we make it through this….

Sam (interrupts him): _When_ we make it through this…

Danny: Right. _When_… we get through this….I have a few things I need to talk to you about.

Sam: I think I'd be willing to listen. And no matter how this thing ends… uh, uh…this whole ride we've been on together. I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit.

Danny: Me, neither. I…

She then kisses him lightly on the cheek.

He then leans in and is about to kiss her when...

Sam: ACHOOO!

Danny frowns and wipes his face off.

Sam (sniffling): Sorry!

**Take 2**

Cut to the scene at the end where Danny is about to give Sam his ring.

Butch: OK, let's hope we can get through this.

Sam: Me, too! (sniffles and wipes nose)

Butch: Action!

Sam (sadly): You'll probably get pretty busy.

Danny: What else is new?

Sam (still sadly): And I probably won't see much of you anymore.

Danny: Oh, I wouldn't count much on that.

He slips his ring on her.

Danny: Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you. And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that…whatever it is…you're there to share it with me.

Sam: I will be. I just need to warn you. I'm no push-over, you know! I still have my own way of doing things.

Danny: That's what I'm counting on!

He begins to lean to her to kiss…

Sam: Wait, I have to sneeze again!...Uh, never mind! It's gone.

They lean in to kiss again.

Sam: ACHOO!

Danny wipes his face as Sam laughs and sneezes again.

Danny (frowning): So Not Cool!!

Butch: CUT!

**More of those--"****Not really bloopers, but they sure are 'Cute-Little-Background-Props-That-You-Probably-Didn't-Notice-Until-I-Just-Told-You-About-Them-Right-Now' Stuff"!!**

**Girls' Night Out**

Scene just before Jack and Danny are going to go into the Fenton RV to go fishing. Jack is standing outside of the driver's seat of the Fenton RV. He refers to a book in order be able to say the right thing to Danny while they're on their outing. The name of the book? _Father/Son Relationships for Stupids._

**Fanning the Flames**

Check out Ember's big concert scene. And then pay attention to the **first time** the audience at the concert is shown up close. The 'Crimson Chin' superhero from _Fairly Odd Parents_ is there. And there is also a large green duck in the audience!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! Hope you like! If you do, tell your friends and push the green button below. If you don't, then push the little green button and lie anyway! I promise I won't tell your friends….. **


	19. Chapter 19 Right at Ya!

**A/N: Hiya, gang! How's your week been? Mine has been OK, but it just got better now that I'm ready to post the next chappie of DPB! Especially when it has the 100****th**** blooper in it! YAY! Gee, does that mean that '19' should become my lucky number OR should it be '100'?! *bites lower lip in indecision* *wrings hands in uncertainty* ….. Oh, brother, focus! Anyhow, don't forget the IDNOAC thing and giving FULL credit to the authors of the dialogue or near-dialogue taken from the shows. Usually, I just have added here and there and the last part is what I change. Otherwise, they can have all of the credit! So, onward. Here is Chapter 19 comin' right at ya! Enjoy! Oh, yeah... ACTION!**

**Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 19—Right at Ya!**

**Blooper 99**

**Pirate Radio**

Cut to the scene where Mr. Lancer is holding DJ auditions in the gym….Danny, Sam and Tucker are walking down the hall toward the gym.

Danny: I don't get it! The ghost shield's gone and it barely registers a blip on the parental radar.

Sam: My parents have been acting kinda flaky, too. All they do is listen to that _New Age_ vapor drone that's playing on every station.

Tucker: Tell me about it! My folks crank it 24-7. Must be a generational thing.

Danny, Sam and Tucker (together): And the worst thing is…I can't get it out of my head. Wait! You hear it, too?

They walk into the gym where Mr. Lancer, with DJ headsets on, is listening to some vapor drone.

Mr. Lancer: Since we announced our new school radio station, an anonymous donor has been kind enough to donate these…(He picks up the vinyl album and pulls out a record) promotional and incredibly soothing…vinyl album.

Tucker: Vinyl? What is this? The Stone Age?

Mr. Lancer (unfazed and about to play the record): Of course, you kids should feel free to--as you might say---bust out your own 'freaky b's'….

Dash and Qwan frown and roll their eyes.

He starts to play the record when…..

An incredibly loud and frenzied song bellows through Mr. Lancer's headphones.

Mr. Lancer: (after examining the label on the record yells): Who substituted the soothing vapor drone music for Humpty-Dumpty's "I Could Just Die" album?

Tucker starts to chuckle. Mr. Lancer frowns.

Tucker: Well, you did mention busting out our 'freaky b's'. Doesn't this count?

Rest of crew laughs.

**Blooper 100**

**What You Want**

Cut to the scene where Tucker is embedded in the front window of the "Mr. Meat Butcher Shop". He's talking to Sam with his PDA, while she is in bed at home and nursing her cold. Tucker and Danny have just had a fight over saving a flying car with a dude and his surfboard.

Sam: Ah-choo! So, why didn't you guys see a movie today?

Tucker: Ah, we got a little distracted.

Sam sniffs.

Tucker: I'm just goofing off by myself now.

A man walks by the shop and startles after seeing Tucker's head. A dog then comes up and Tucker sticks his tongue out at it and it runs away yapping in fear.

Sam: What happened? Danny have ghost trouble?

Tucker: You might say that. So, how are ya?

Sam (sounding sick): Uh, it's horrible, Tucker. Ah-choo! But somehow, I'll muddle through.

She then signs off and reaches for a remote.

Tucker (speaking as a narrator): I didn't want to tell Sam about my ghost powers yet. Uh, what if she got as jealous as Danny did?

Sam pushes a button, and two extremely large stereo speakers pop out from the floor. She pushes another button and suddenly, she and her entire bed are blown out of her house by the force coming out of the speakers!

Sam pulls herself out of the rubble and deadpans: Hello! Weren't the only flying things in this story just supposed to be a dude, his surfboard and his car?

Stan the prop man (smiling sheepishly): Ooops? But you did say to make them LOUD, Sam!

**Blooper 101**

**Forever Phantom**

Cut to the scene where Amorpho masquerading as Danny Fenton has just destroyed Jazz's scrapbook.

Jazz (screams): Danny! My scrapbook! What are you doing?

Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton: Scrapping your opinion of me. How am I doing so far? (laughs wickedly)

The real Danny, who transformed into Phantom earlier, phases out of the floor and hits Amorpho, who then slams into the wall.

Danny: Get away from my sister!

Danny shoots at him again, but Amorpho escapes and Danny pursues him into the hallway.

Jazz: I just knew he didn't have 'evil-scrapbook-destroying' powers!

She activates the "Ghost Defenses" system. An alarm goes off.

Danny Phantom (looking all around him): The ghost defenses! That means….

Suddenly, his parents pop out of a door, fully armed.

Jack: Bingo, Maddie! Putrid protoplasm dead ahead!

Maddie: And it's after our boy!

Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton: Uh, that's right! I'm your boy….Billy.

Maddie: Danny!

Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton: Right! And this evil ghost's after me!

Amorpho grabs onto Danny and pulls Danny toward him to make it look like Danny Phantom is attacking him.

Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton: Help! Help! (then draws closer to Danny's face and growls to him): You want attention, glory hound? You got it!

Danny surprises everyone and pulls Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton even closer to him, suddenly scrutinizing him: What? Hey wait a minute! Do I have that many zits?

Amorpho-as-Danny-Fenton : Hey, I just copy, not clean things up!

Butch: CUT! And get the Clearasil!

**Blooper 102**

**What You Want/Identity Crisis**

**Have you ever wondered about exactly why the "Ghost Catcher"—the ghost device that looks like a giant Indian dream catcher—worked differently in each of these episodes? In 'What You Want', for instance, when Danny passes through the Ghost Catcher by mistake and is separated from his ghost half, the two halves merge right back right away. However, in 'Identity Crisis', he can't remerge…but his ghost half overshadows his human half—until they pass through the Ghost Catcher again to 'merge'. Well, we have the scoop on how that happened….**

Cut to scene where Danny Fenton 'Fun Guy' half and Danny Phantom 'Superhero' half-with-a-bedsheet-tied-around-his-neck have just defeated Technus 2.0 at the pier. They have pushed the combo Technus 2.0 and Fenton Assault Vehicle off of the pier.

Danny Fenton 'Fun Guy' half: Uh, OK, so when Dad asks me: 'Who trashed the van?' I'm sooo not covering for you.

Danny Phantom Superhero-half: And that's the sort of irresponsible attitude that makes you such a disappointment to our family.

Danny Fenton (laughs in slight irritation): Hello? Not _our_ family…**my** family! You're the 'full-time hero', remember?

Danny Phantom: Then perhaps it's time we fuse back together! Ha!

Danny Phantom then enters Danny Fenton just as Sam, Tucker and Jack are running up to them.

Newly Remerged Danny: Hey, this isn't right! How come we haven't fully merged?! We did that without a sweat after we were separated in that last episode! What's wrong with the Ghost Catcher then?

Jack: Uh, I fixed it?

Butch (whispers to Jack): Nice save! Don't want any phans catching that Ghost Catcher blooper!

**More of those--"****Not really bloopers, but they sure are 'Cute-Little-Background-Props-That-You-Probably-Didn't-Notice-Until-I-Just-Told-You-About-Them-Right-Now' Stuff"!!**

**Livin' Large**

The moving van which the Fentons use to move their stuff into their new mansion was had the following sign on it: 'Careless Movers: When Speed is all that Matters'.

**Parental Bonding**

The name of the Food Court at Amity Park Mall: 'Tyme 2 Grub'.

Some of the posters in Sam's room: Nine Inch Nails and Clockwork Orange.

**Kindred Spirits**

Bumper sticker seen on the Specter Speeder right after Tucker and Sam throw the Boomerang out of it in order to find Danny who has been kidnapped by Vlad: 'My Kid's an Honor Student at Casper High'.

* * *

**A/N: Well, t-t-that's all, folks! For now, at least. Hope to have more coming at you in the future! Thanks for reading and now it's time for you to scratch that itchy finger by pushing that little green button in the bottom center of this page. You'll be glad you did! truephan**


	20. Chapter 20 More Stuff

**A/N: Welcome back, all you wonderful viewers, er, I mean, readers! And I can't wait to throw more of these bloopers at you! And, really, if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to throw those at me! You just might see your names in lights, --or, at least, in print! In any case, don't forget the "IDNOAC" thing and that "I give FULL credit to the authors of a particular episode for all dialogue", or "IGFCTTTAOAPEFAD" (gee, say **_**that**_** fast three times) thing. Here is Chapter 20. Enjoy and ROLL IT, MARV!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 20—More Stuff

**Blooper 103**

**Maternal Instincts**

Cut to the scene as the beginning of the show where Danny Phantom is practicing in the Fenton lab with Sam and Tucker. He has just tried to duplicate himself and is able to split only his upper torso, with two heads.

Tucker and Sam gasp in surprise.

Tucker: Wow! You can eat a nasty burger and fries at the same time!

Danny: Yeah. Problem is that I can only split myself this far. Vlad Plasmius can, like, turn into four different Vlads at once. That is what this weekend's about. Non-stop drills. No homework. No family. No interruptions!

Maddie (calling from a distance): Danny!

Both of Danny's heads jolt in surprise. He instantly transforms into Danny Fenton.

Tucker gasps before laughing.

Sam (turning to look at Tucker, then Danny): What?

She then gasps before laughing at Danny Fenton who has two sets of eyes instead of one.

Danny (sighing): So I was supposed to be a Cyclops for this scene…But all that rehearsals doing it was just giving me a headache!

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 104**

**Reality Trip**

Cut to the scene where Danny, Sam and Tucker are at the comics -book convention in San Diego. They walk into the convention dome and see three comics fans gathered around a stone. One is in a red Samurai get-up, another is a very large nerd in a blue rock-like costume and the last of the group is a girl in a wolf-like costume. The gem transforms them into the super-villain characters they are dressed as. At first, Danny is happy about it.

Danny:Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into 'superheroes'! They can help us rescue our parents!

Tucker:You need to read more comic books. Those aren't superheroes! They're super villains!

The trio of now real-life villains takes to the air and then turns to attack Danny and his friends. Danny, Sam and Tucker scramble out of the way but then the largest rock-like creature monster lands right in front of Danny.

Danny:Gotta get that gem before these geeks do some real damage!

Danny then fires at the monster and knocks the gem out of its hands. But before Danny can get it, the creature attacks him and throws him into a booth which has all kinds of 'Danny Phantom' paraphernalia on the table, including a large cardboard cut out of Danny Phantom. Danny smashes into the table, all the stuff flies all over the place, and Danny lands on his back on top of the broken table and with a comic book right on his face.

He is dazed at first, but then looks at the book in shock.

Danny: Hey! I never approved of this! (then gulps and blushes) And I don't even want to know how they got those pictures!

Vlad (off screen): That's what you get for switching my Green Bay Packers souvenirs for the Cowboys'!

Butch (laughing): CUT!

**Blooper 105**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

Cut to scene right after Clockwork has released Box Lunch into Danny's kitchen to test Danny. She tells Danny who she is and then is just about to make her threat...

Box Lunch: And now you will face the test of my box and lunch based doom!

She then summons all of the food out of the cabinet to draw to her in order to create a monster made of food.

All items dutifully come to her, when suddenly, she's smacked right in the face with a sack of flour, which bursts open and spills all over her.

Box Lunch (now covered in flour, groans): Arrghh! I'm allergic to wheat!

Butch: CUT! Sorry, Box Lunch, I didn't know!

Stan the prop Man (shaking his hands in denial): Don't look at me!

**Blooper 106**

**Million Dollar Ghost (real blooper)**

Cut to the scene near the end of the show. Jack has gone back to Fenton Works to save his family from Vlad Plasmius. When he goes down to the lab, he sees Vlad Plasmius and the three vultures. Now, as you know, the three vultures all wear fezzes and really look just a little differently from each other. One of the vultures has a hawk-like beak, has a short neck and a plain fez; one wears sunglasses, has an ax-like looking beak, has the longest neck of the three, is bald, and has a skull on the front of his fez; and the last one has a more crooked beak, a long neck, no sunglasses, and his fez also has a skull on the front of it.

Jack attacks them and makes them return to the Ghost Zone with the Jack-A-Nine-Tails. They are supposed to totally disappear after he attacks them. The first vulture Jack hits is the one which has a plain fez on his head; and the vulture disappears on cue. The second vulture he attacks is the bald one who wears sunglasses and has a skull on the front of his fez. He then attacks the third one, which should be the one with the skull on the front of his fez but who doesn't wear sunglasses. But then, here are two bloopers rolled-into-one: Jack attacks a FOURTH buzzard which has a skull on the front of his fez but isn't wearing sunglasses, so he attacked the same one twice in a row when each attack ended with each vulture disappearing back into the Ghost Zone!

Jack (looking confused and holding both hands up before counting on one of them): One….two…three….four! Uh, four? Where did he come from?

One of the vultures (off screen): From Toledo!

Butch: CUT!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have more to come, but you'll just have to wait, 'cause I haven't typed them up yet! In any case, hope you enjoyed and if you did, raise your hands—and then purposely aim them at that little green button below. You'll be glad you did! I mean, isn't green your favorite color? Well, really, mine isn't. I like blue. But I also like a green-blue, so does that count? And what is that called? Aquamarine? Yeah. I like that color, too. And while we're talking about colors…..**

**Butch: Truephan, I said: CUT!**

**Truephan: Oh, yeah! Sorry! Have a great week, everyone! **


	21. Chapter 21 PellMell

**A/N: Sorry I was late! I had to have surgery to remove my brain and now I'm OK! No, seriously, I still have my brain….I think. In fact, I think, and therefore, I am! No, WRONG story! Anyhow, it WASN'T my fault that I didn't get to update on my USUAL night! And that's because FF wouldn't LET me! Something about : **

Processing Error

We are unfortunately unable to convert your document. This could be an internal error or a problem with your file. Please try again.

If you continue to receive this error, please forward your file to site support for further assistance.

**See? I wasn't lying! Anyhow, somehow they could finally convert my document…or something. And so, now that I've been able to finally update, let's take it from the top, the part with which I was originally intending to open this chapter… ROLL IT!**

***Ahem*….**

**WOW! I just got my 100****th**** review! YAY! Thank you, you wonderful readers! And I just feel like celebrating by eating some chocolate! (All right, so I eat chocolate even when I'm NOT celebrating! At least I have a real reason for it now, is that a crime?) So, here is Chapter 21! I dedicate it to my 100****th**** reviewer, who happens to be—Angelus alvus! Wa-hoo! Remember the 'IDNOAC' and '****IGFCTTTAOAPEFAD' things. OK, Marv, you know what to do!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 21—Pell-Mell

**Blooper 107**

**What You Want**

Cut to the scene in the beginning of the show when Danny and Tucker are at a carnival. They are at a table in front of a tent-like stand that reads: Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities". Attending the table is Babazita, an old woman dressed like a gypsy. And on the table are various lamps, bottles and cards.

Tucker picks up the golden bottle that's on the end.

Tucker: (incredulously)A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. (putting the bottle down). Thanks anyway.

He and Danny leave, pass by a 'cotton candy' stand, and then a mother holding onto her red-headed little girl carrying a balloon. The mother and little girl then begin to pass the 'cotton candy' stand.

Little Red-Haired Girl: Please mommy! Please mommy! (points behind her and then shouts)Can I have some cotton candyplease, please, please, please?

Mother:I think you've had enough sugar today.

They then begin to walk past Babazita's table and the golden bottle.

Little Red-Haired Girl:I want it! I want it! (crying) I want it!

Just as they pass the table, the little red-haired girl's balloon brushes against the golden bottle. In the next instant, the string attached to the balloon wraps around the bottle and knocks it off the table.

The golden bottle breaks when it hits the ground. It then begins to smoke and in the next instant, the _Box Ghost_ materializes! And he's dressed just like a female genie.

Box Ghost (beet red with embarrassment and anger, shouts to the air): That's not funny, Desiree! I said I was sorry for taking your make-up box!

Butch grabs his face and groans.

**Blooper 108**

**Realty Trip (real blooper, thanks to BrandyMyDog)**

**Have you noticed that the book that Sam had about the Reality Gauntlet kept appearing and reappearing? Well, let's investigate that, shall we?**

Cut to the scene where Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at the end-of-the-school-year concert from Dumpty Humpty.

**This is where the book first appears**. Sam tells Danny about the Reality Gauntlet and who the author is.

The Dumpty Humpty band begins to come out of the huge egg, which cracks open, and has a real yolk and white in it with the band members immersed in it.

Freakshow shows up and Lydia grabs Sam, the book and Tucker.

Fast forward to Freakshow fighting Danny on stage. You have to look hard, but just when Freakshow is beginning to form the monster made out of the band's drum set, Lydia is holding Tucker and Sam in the background the entire time and **Sam does not have the book in her free hand. **

Danny fights the spider-drum set monster, and just when Danny's stuck to the monster's web, the scene switches to Tucker, Lydia and **Sam, who is now holding the book**.

Sam jerks away from Lydia and runs toward Freakshow.

Sam (throwing book at Freakshow): Leave him alone!

The book hits Freakshow.

**Sam then kicks the book away from Freakshow**. Danny breaks free from the web and then he, Sam, and Tucker all attack Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet. They accidentally activate all of the gems.

They continue to struggle with Freakshow in midair, and finally think of a place to hide the gems.

The Reality Gauntlet is deactivated and everyone crashes to the stage. Danny's secret is revealed.

Fast forward to the arrival of the Guys-in-White to the stage.

Agent K:Nobody move!

The Fentons, the Mansons and the Foleys meet at the Fenton's home and then captured by Lydia.

Back at the Dumpty Humpty concert stage…

AGENT O:You're coming in for questioning.

AGENT K:And experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments.

DANNY:I don't think so!

He grabs his friends and tries to fly away, but he loses his powers and they fall back to the stage.

Sam: I'll get us out of here! (grabs Danny and yells): MOSH PIT!

**The book is missing the entire time until it coincidentally appears right next to Danny, Sam and Tucker just as they're entering the 'mosh pit'. **

**After they emerge from the 'mosh pit', Sam no longer has the book. **

Then the book is missing during the entire time when the trio is trying to escape from the Guys-in-White. This includes the time when they escape the school field by dressing up in a football, cheerleader, and the ravens' mascot outfits. And when they go to Danny's house, run into the Guys-in-White again, and escape in the Fenton Blimp/Jet, Sam doesn't have the book.

**But suddenly, after the jet has been invisible and in flight for over a day, Sam has the book again!**

Tucker (frowning): Hey, Sam, what's with that book, anyways? It keeps disappearing and the reappearing. It's kinda creepy!

Sam (nonchalantly): Oh, didn't I tell you? I found it in the "Freaky Stuff" section at the 'Ghost Books Я Us' store.

Butch: CUT!

**Blooper 109**

**Phantom Planet (thanks again to BrandyMyDog)**

Cut to the scene when Danny has attempted to capture the ghosts using the Fenton Jet and a ridiculously large net.

Danny: Awesome! I think this is going to work!

He captures almost a bazillion ghosts and thinks he's succeeded when the Fenton Jet is attacked and seriously damaged.

Robotic Voice coming from the Fenton Jet: Auto Eject….

Danny: What?

Before the boy can do anything, he and his pilot seat are rocketed upward out of the Fenton Jet.

He ends up outside and goes intangible to release himself from his pilot seat. He then turns around when he hears ghostly laughter.

All the ghosts he has captured in the net are being released. But then, Skulker is in the forefront…

Skulker (blowing the smoke off the top of his gun): We warned you once, ghost brat!

Danny: Wait! Let me explain! Our worlds are linked! If mine goes, yours goes, too! I have a plan!

Skulker then shoots at Danny….only to miss and hit Vortex instead!

Vortex screams in pain.

Skulker: Oops! Uh, my bad? I just re-calibrated my weapons and I guess I need to do more tweaking?

Butch (groaning): CUT!

**Blooper 110**

**Maternal Instincts**

Cut to the scene where Danny and his mother are in the private leer jet and are on their way to _The DALVS Group's_ mother-son Science Symposium weekend.

Maddie:Come on, Mr. Pouty-Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about us! Those DALV people sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that?

Danny:Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?

Maddie looks down and sighs; and then closes her eyes.

Maddie:Forget it, Danny. Just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida coastline.

Pilot (over the intercom):Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies.

Danny startles in disbelief.

Danny:The Rockies? That's nowhere near Florida! What gives?

Pilot:And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me! Bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes.

Danny: Wait! Do you mean to _my_ right or mom's right?

Butch: Cut! Danny. Just look out the window, OK?

Danny (smiling mischievously): Yeah, I just wanted to be left, I mean, right!

Butch rolls his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! And you know what to do if you did! Uh, it's down there! That pretty green thing! And, BTW, have a great week! I will now that I finally got to update! And I even still have my brain…I think! truephan**


	22. Chapter 22 Take That

**A/N: Well, looks like FF got over the flu or whatever it had that ailed it enough to keep me from updating on my usual night! I guess we should be thankful for small favors, then, huh? Well, I sure am, since I'm able to update like regularly!! Anyhoo, back to the chapter. And I named it so because it looked like I was on a real 're-run' frame of mind when I typed this one out. I can see that our fav characters needed to retape those particular scenes over and over again. Oh, well, practice makes perfect as they say! So, without further ado, time to get to it. Oh. But wait! Before I do *permission to groan at another delay*, I want to dedicate this chapter again to my dear friend, Angelus-alvus, who just celebrated his birthday this past Tuesday! I couldn't let that pass without telling all of Danny Phantomdom about it! Happy Birthday again, my friend!! So, onward with the "IDNOAC" thing and the "Full Credit to the original writers of the dialogue or near dialogue from the show" thing, too! Here is Chapter 22--Take that, Enjoy, and ROLL IT, MARV!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 22—Take That

**Blooper 111**

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

**(real blooper)**

Cut to the scene where Danny is being attacked by the possessed Ghost Hair Hornet clippers.

Danny (yelling while trying to evade the clippers): Whoa! Whoa! I just got my hair the way I like it! On my head!

The Ghost Hair Hornet then morphs into a giant straight edge razor, and threatens him with its gleaming steel blade.

Danny (yelling more): And I'm way too young to shave! (just as blade is coming down to slice him) Goin' ghost!

Danny then morphs into Danny Phantom and turns intangible, evading the blade.

The giant blade then morphs into giant scissors.

He struggles mid-air with the scissors as it pulls him along and through the window of a building. The window doesn't break when he and the scissors enter the building. But the window on the other side of the building breaks completely when Danny and the scissors exit the building.

Stan the Prop Man screams in frustration.

Butch (sighing): CUT! Stan, what is it now?

Stan the Prop Man: Danny was supposed to go intangible for both windows! We're way over budget for windows!

Danny: Ooops?

**Blooper 112**

**Livin' Large**

**Take 1**

Cut to the scene where Danny realizes he needs to help his friends and get into the Ghost Zone to prevent the Guys-in-White from launching their missile. He runs down to the new Fenton lab being built in their new lavished home. He runs up to the Reality Drill.

Danny (hurriedly): Reality Drill! I need to get into the Ghost Zone quick! What's your 'E.T.' for breaking through?

Reality Drill: Ghost Zone? Breaking through?

Danny (anxiously): Yeah! Ghost Zone! You're a drill! You're drilling to get to the Ghost Zone, remember?

He finally spies a sign on the Reality Drill.

Danny (reading sign): Huh? 'For Novelty Purposes Only'? What? You're not really a 'reality drill'?

Reality Drill: No, but I make a mean ecto-latte.

Reality Drill produces a cup of ecto-latte.

Danny (picking up the cup): Don't mind if I do!

Butch: CUT!

Danny: Sorry! It's just that I'm thirsty! (wincing when seeing Butch frown in irritation) B-But I _can _wait!

**Take 2**

Butch: OK, everyone, let's take it from where the 'Reality Drill' says: 'No, but I make a mean ecto-latte.' Action!

Reality Drill: No, but I make a mean ecto-latte.

Reality Drill produces a cup of ecto-latte.

Danny (frowning and looking at the cup of ecto-latte): Good purchase, Dad!

He then runs away from the Reality Drill, jumps up and somersaults in the air, only to land face first onto the ground.

Butch: CUT!

Danny: Sorry! Can we do it again?

**Take 3 **

Reality Drill: No, but I make a mean ecto-latte.

Reality Drill produces a cup of ecto-latte.

Danny (frowning before looking at the cup of ecto-latte with a bit too much eagerness): Good purchase, Dad!

He then runs away from the Reality Drill, jumps up and somersaults in the air, only to land face first onto the ground—AGAIN!

Butch: CUT!

Danny (chuckling nervously): Uh…mis-timed it? But I got it this time, OK?

**Take 4**

Reality Drill: No, but I make a mean ecto-latte.

Reality Drill produces a cup of ecto-latte.

Danny (frowning, licking his lips, and then looking at the cup of ecto-latte, obviously craving it): Good purchase, Dad!

He then runs away from the Reality Drill, jumps up and somersaults in the air, turns into Danny Phantom, and this time crashes into the Reality Drill!

Butch (grabbing and then pulling down on his face): CUT! Danny, didn't you rehearse this?

Danny (wincing, then looking at the ecto-latte, steps unconsciously forward, barely containing himself): Of course I did! It's just that…

Butch (finally noticing what Danny wants): OK! Take an ecto-latte--I mean, COFFEE BREAK, everyone!

**Blooper 113**

**Urban Jungle**

**Take 1**

Cut to the scene where Danny wakes up after being attacked by the Sleep Spores. He and Tucker are tied up by lots of vines. Undergrowth smugly informs Danny that all is lost…

Danny:You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone _(shivers) _w-w-w-will!

Undergrowth: Really? Such as?

The Fenton Assault Vehicle jumps out from a lot of plants and careens toward Undergrowth.

Jack: Get your filthy roots off my town, you horti, uh, horti, uhm. Sorry!!

Butch: CUT!

**Take 2 **

Cut to the scene where Danny wakes up after being attacked by the Sleep Spores. He and Tucker are tied up by lots of vines. Undergrowth smugly informs Danny that all is lost…

Danny:You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone _(shivers) _w-w-w-will!

Undergrowth: Really? Such as?

The Fenton Assault Vehicle jumps out from a lot of plants and careens toward Undergrowth.

Jack: Get your filthy roots off my town, you horticul, uh, hoity-toity, uhm, Darn it! Sorry again!

Butch: CUT!

(Maddie whispers something to only Jack. He nods.)

**Take 3 (final improvised take)**

Cut to the scene where Danny wakes up after being attacked by the Sleep Spores. He and Tucker are tied up by lots of vines. Undergrowth smugly informs Danny that all is lost…

Danny:You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone _(shivers) _w-w-w-will!

Undergrowth: Really? Such as?

The Fenton Assault Vehicle jumps out from a lot of plants and careens toward Undergrowth.

Jack: Get your filthy roots off my town, you horticultural terror! (turning to Maddie) Thanks for writing down the word "horticulture," sweetface.

Maddie: I didn't want you to mispronounce it in the battle cry, sweetie. First impressions are very important.

Jack: And you married me anyway!

**Blooper 114**

**Memory Blank**

Cut to the scene where Sam is still trying to convince Danny to listen to her. She is dressed up in an ultra-girly outfit and meets up with Danny and Tucker at the ice cream shop. She shows Danny her diary and just as he's finally convinced to listen to her, Nightmerica attacks. Sam fights the creature and smacks her with the Jack-o-nine-tails, and instead of wrapping around Nightmerica, it makes her evaporate back into the Ghost Zone.

Butch: CUT! Sam, you were supposed to suck her into the Fenton Thermos.

Sam (smiling wryly): Oh, that's right! How could my memory go so blank on that one?

Everyone on the set groans.

* * *

***covers head to protect self from thrown rotten tomatoes* So, OK, that last one _was_ a bad pun! But, gee, gang, you know I can't help myself! But anyhow, aim those rotten tomatoes right at that little green button below...YIKES! Heh-heh..I SHOULD say, I hope you MISS that little green button if you're going to throw those rotten tomatoes. HOWEVER if you're going to throw _chocolate bon-bons_ (just WHAT the HECK are THOSE things, anyways? I don't think I've even eaten one, have I?), please make sure you hit them with the green button and throw those delicious thoughts my way!!! Have a great week! truephan**


	23. Chapter 23 Time to Mix It Up a Bit

**A/N: Sorry I'm late, but I have two VERY good reasons: For one, I was sick all day yesterday. I won't go into details, but let's just say that the scene for most of the day wasn't pretty! And then secondly, when I tried to get on the internet later, it was infected with some 'malware' and it wouldn't let me even get ON the internet! I didn't even know that there was even such as thing as 'malware'. Gee, do you think whatever I got to make me sick infected my computer and made it sick with that malware? After all, I had my own mal-wearing all day long!!!! Sorry, couldn't help myself, but then again, you know I must be feeling better to throw this at you—which I am, BTW. Feeling better, that is. And as you can see, so is my computer! That is, after we called in the computer house-visiting doctor. **

**So, let's try this scene again from the top, which is what I would have said had I not gotten so sick so fast: **

**A/N: Looks like I'm getting stuck on showing bloopers on some of the same episodes! But, you know why? They were chock full of those juicy things, so they're just begging me to report them to you! Still, it's time to include some other bloopers from other episodes, so it's time to mix it up a bit—uh, sort of! I still some juicy stuff in a few of those episodes, but that'll be all for a while after this chapter. I promise—uh, sort of! And I'm not so sick to forget that 'IDNOAC' thing and all credit to the authors of the dialogue that I didn't add to!! Here is Chapter 23. Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 23—Time to Mix It Up a Bit

**Blooper 115**

**What You Want  
****(real blooper)**

Cut to the scene where Danny and Tucker are going into the cinema to see _Dead Teachers IV._ **Danny's** **backpack is no where to be seen**.

They walk past a sign for an upcoming movie: _Sayonara Pussycat. _Two girls drool over it until Paulina comes up and drools over it as well.

Paulina: Sayonara Pussycat is so cute! Why can't I be that popular?

Desiree then turns Paulina into a cute anime girl of herself. Everyone around her except Danny and Tucker are infatuated with her as she parades around. **Danny still doesn't have a backpack on.** But then, Danny finally notices what's happening.

Danny:Paulina?!

Voice over Intercom: Attention moviegoers! Googleplex cinemas has officially declared it Happy Fabulous Paulina Day!

Paulina:I don't know what to say! Why squander my popularity here?I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen of All Teenagerdom! Isn't that luscious?

Danny (**still no backpack**):Tucker, I--

Tucker (handing him a Fenton Thermos):Do what you gotta do. I'll get seats.

Still holding the Fenton Thermos, Danny morphs into Danny Phantom. **STILL no backpack**, or for that matter, nothing is attached to him. While Tucker stews watching the movie _Ponies, Ponies, Ponies_, Danny grabs the bewitched Paulina, makes them both intangible, and whisks her away from the scene.

Paulina the anime girl phases into the basement with Danny right behind her. And **NOW **he has his Fenton Thermos bandolier **on**! He quickly pulls the Sayonara Pussycat ghost out of Paulina and sucks it into the thermos.

Danny:Cool! It worked!I can't wait to tell Tucker!

Danny flies out through the ceiling. And returns to just behind the far side of the movie screen, where he transforms back into Danny Fenton. When he steps from behind his hiding place, voilà! **He has a backpack on!**

Stan the Prop Man (accidentally blurting out): Where did you get that Fenton Thermos bandolier and backpack from, Danny?

Danny (sheepishly): Uh, uh, I kept them hidden behind the popcorn machine?

Butch groans.

**More of those: 'Cute-Little-Background-Props-That-You-Probably-Didn't-Notice-Until-I-Just-Told-You-About-Them-Right-Now'!!**

**What You Want  
****(last time for awhile and thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro's sharp eyes)**

Right after Paulina becomes an anime mini-goddess, the next time we see Danny, he's putting a quarter in a video game machine. And the title of the video game is the same game Timmy Turner plays in _Fairly Odd Parents_: _Crash Nebula_.

**Phantom Planet/Forever Phantom**

**Gee, is it just coincidental that what I'm about to tell you about happened in the only two episodes that had 'Phantom' in it? Maybe it's karma! Anyhow, onward….Have you ever noticed the newspapers?**

Amity Park is supposed to be a very small town. But for a very small town, it sure has a LOT of newspapers. FOUR different papers are shown in the sequence of headlines when Danny is getting his butt kicked by various ghosts in **Phantom Planet**:

_Amity Park Journal_: Blasters Mulch Plant Ghost

_Amity Park Angle: _Blasters Snare Dragon

_Amity Park News: _Blasters Stop Storm

_Amity Park Chronicle_: Danny Phantom: Naked Nuisance?

However, the _Amity Park Angle_ seems to be the most-read of the four because it shows up in three episodes: Public Enemies, Forever Phantom, and Phantom Planet.

**And then there's the news stations:**

Amity Park also seems to have a LOT of TV news stations, too! Here's the run-down:

Channel 6 (**Public Enemies**)

Channels 4, 7, 8, 11, 13 (**Eye for an Eye**)

Channel 4 (**Reign Storm**)

Channel 8 (**Forever Phantom**)

Channels 2, 4, 7, 13 (**Phantom Planet**)

**Finally:**

Television News Personality/Weatherman Lance Thunder sure gets around, doesn't he? He appears on three of those channels throughout the series:

**Reign Storm**: Channel 4

**Eye for an Eye**: Channel 8

**Phantom Planet**: Channels 2 and 7

**And now, some mini-bloopers….**

**Blooper 116**

**Lucky in Love**

The size of Sam's cape keeps changing. Sometimes it drags on the ground, while other times it only comes up to her ankles, and at one point in only comes up to her knees.

**Blooper 117**

**Memory Blank**

The only time the Jack-o-nine-tails is used just to tie up a ghost when the ghost is hit or caught by it.

**Blooper 118**

**Livin' Large**

Outward locks on the Fenton Portal only occur in this episode.

**Blooper 119**

**Public Enemies**

This is the only time that Danny 'announces' one of his powers _**(Thank goodness!)**_ **AND** the only time he's shown using this power: Ghost Stingers. _**(Too bad, they were kinda neat!)**_

**Blooper 120**

**Boxed Up Fury**

Cut to the scene where Danny Phantom first meets Pandora within her castle after he has had to go through a maze to get there...

Danny (after ringing doorbell): Uh, Pandora?

Pandora (yelling) : Who wants to know?

Danny (nervously): Uh, I-I found your box…

Pandora (frowning in anger): Not now! It's been _centuries_ since Aello the Harpie, Daphne the Nymph, Medusa the Gorgon, Parthenope the Siren and I have been able to have a 'girls' night out'! And they're on their way so that we can watch our chick-flick, _Hercules Comes to Town_!

Butch groans.

Pandora: What? It's true, you know!

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now and hope you have an illness-free week--for both you AND your computer, and your dog and your..., well, I think you know what I mean! truephan**


	24. Chapter 24 Free for All

**A/N: Hey, gang! How are y'all? I'm actually out-of-town this weekend, BUT I was able to pirate a computer just enough to update! My victim didn't even know…ah-oh, just a sec!...........Whew! She's gone! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. The chapter! Well, as you can see, it's actually got to be a long one for some reason….Do ya think it may have to do with the fact that I've had to sneak this update to y'all? Uh, no. That's not it! It should have been shorter if I didn't have that much time and…ah-oh, here she comes again!!.........That was TOO close! In any case, I'd better say the "IDNOAC" and "Full credit to the original authors for any original dialogue or near dialogue" things and get Chapter 24 started. And OOPS!! CAUGHT red-handed!!! Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 24—Free-For-All

**Blooper 121**

**Secret Weapons (thanks to MaxRide101)**

Cut to Vlad's football field, where Jazz, in the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, and Danny have been feigning fighting each other so that Jazz may earn the privilege of being Vlad's adopted daughter. Jazz has just 'defeated' Danny and he is lying on the ground. She runs up to him while still in the Ecto-Skeleton…

Jazz (fretting): Danny?!

He opens one eye and closes it quickly to show her he's OK.

Jazz (placing her Ecto-Skeletal hands on her face): Oh, no, what have I done? Can you ever forgive me?

Vlad walks up to the siblings.

Vlad: Of course I forgive you, Jasmine, now that you've proven your loyalty.

Danny 'wakes up', and waves before becoming intangible. He then immediately phases through the ground.

Jazz: Guess again, fruit loop.

Jazz blasts Vlad.

Vlad (irritated): Oh, so that's how it's going to end, eh? (takes out his remote). Have you forgotten that with a press of a button, I can end your resistance once and for---

Danny (bumps his head off screen): OWW!

Vlad (laughing): Oh, forgot to tell you…I fixed the ghost shield so that you can't phase through the bleachers!

Butch: CUT!

**Bloopers 122 and 123**

**Forever Phantom (thanks to MaxRide101—and **_**two real**_** bloopers!)**

**But FIRST, my little take on this scene (sorry, I couldn't help myself!):**

**Take One:**

Cut to the Fenton Lab. Danny is fighting Amorpho, who has duplicated to look like Danny Fenton. They scuffle in front of the _Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier_.

Amorpho as Danny Fenton (angrily): Underling! You cannot defeat Amorpho!

Danny (defiantly): Amorpho? I know clowns with scarier names!

Finally, their fight ends with Danny and Amorpho getting zapped by the _Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier. _They are shrouded in a cloud of smoke. After it clears, Danny is left standing without his powers but Amorpho is no where in sight.

Danny: Hey, no fair! We both got zapped! How did Amorpho get out of here?

Butch: CUT!

**Take Two**

**Now, a little background to remind ya of what 'really' happened:**

Cut to the Fenton Lab. Danny is fighting Amorpho, who has duplicated to look like Danny Fenton. They scuffle in front of the _Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier_.

Amorpho as Danny Fenton (angrily): Underling! You cannot defeat Amorpho!

Danny (defiantly): Amorpho? I know clowns with scarier names!

Finally, their fight ends with Danny and Amorpho getting zapped by the _Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier. _Amorpho escapes but Danny is left without his powers. He tries to change back before his parents get down to attack him. He doesn't succeed and his parents try to shoot him…

Danny: What is going on? Why can't I change?

His parents shoot at him again and he flies up to the ceiling trying to escape. But he can't phase through the ceiling.

Danny (clearly upset): What the deal? I can't phase either?

Fast forward to when Amorpho has now changed into Mr. Lancer. Danny, of course, is looking for him.

**And now, the **_**two**_** bloopers, which also includes a guest appearance of 'Stan the Prop Man'…**

Amorpho-as-Mr. Lancer: (holding an upside down Math book and chuckling): So, far, so good. Disguised as a teacher, I'm a veritable pariah. Next stop, the science lab.

The side of his head is hit by a paper airplane, which falls to the ground. But when the scene zooms out from Amorpho-as-Mr. Lancer, showing the entire area, including Dash…

Dash (briefly patting Mr. Lancer on the back): Hey there, Mr. Lancer, sir. (looks around) Uh, I couldn't help but notice that the paper airplane that just hit you has mysteriously disappeared now!

Butch (mouth momentarily drops opens in disbelief before yelling): STAN!

**Take Three**

Amorpho-as-Mr. Lancer: (holding an upside down Math book and chuckling): So, far, so good. Disguised as a teacher, I'm a veritable pariah. Next stop, the science lab.

The side of his head is hit by a paper airplane, which falls to the ground. But when the scene zooms out from Amorpho-as-Mr. Lancer, showing the entire area, including Dash…

Dash (patting Mr. Lancer on the back briefly): Hey there, Mr. Lancer, sir. I couldn't help but notice how…errr…shiny your head is today!

Then, for some totally unknown reason, a bunch of Casper High students make it a point to harass the ghost-disguised-as-teacher for the next few minutes. He eventually runs away with the students chasing him. The duplicate literally runs into the real. Mr. Lancer, who faints from the emotional shock of it. The students witness this and are just as shocked.

Dash: Arrghh! Two Mr. Lancers? Nightmare number thirty-six has come true!

Dash then faints.

Danny's intangible head then pokes through the ceiling just behind the group of students.

Danny: Two of someone? It's gotta be….

ARGGHHH!!!!!

Everyone on the set freezes.

Butch (sighing): What's wrong this time, Stan?

Stan the Prop Man (grabbing his face in exasperation): Am **I** the only one who ever notices this stuff? Danny can't go intangible because he's been blasted by the Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier, remember?

Danny: Uh, I forgot?

Butch groans.

**Poetry/Incantations that **_**didn't**_** make it to production**

**Blooper 124**

**Fright Night**

**Original draft (that did not make it into production but was corrected) to the Spell to stopping the Fright Knight and his sword: **

"To cease the Storm, to end the Fear, the sword must sheath in the butternut squash near." **--(change 'butternut squash' to 'pumpkin')**

**Blooper 125**

**Reign Storm**

**Original drafts (that did not make it into production and with notes) to the Incantation that Fright Knight uttered when plunging his sword into the ground in the middle of the Casper High's football field:**

**Draft 1:**

The Sword is sunk  
You die now cast  
The Sword removed shall signal fast  
Make reappear the ring thou hast  
Or your next day shall give you gas! **--(What the..? Who came up with that?)**

**Draft 2:**

The Sword is sunk  
You die now cast  
The Sword removed shall signal fast  
That this incantation really stunk **--(omit this line)  
**Still, make reappear the ring thou hast  
Or your next day shall be your last!

**Blooper 126**

**The Fright Before Christmas**

**Deleted scene to what really happened that caused all that outbreak of acne, I mean, poetry. This one, of course, did NOT make it into production….**

Cut to the scene where Ghost Writer is in his home and is finishing up his new poem, _The Fright Before Christmas._

**Ghost Writer** (typing the last of the book): Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good—fright!

He pulls the paper out of the keyboard, triumphant.

**Ghost Writer:** Oh, this is good, it is done!  
My first Christmas poem ever, hot as a bun!  
In fact, tastes more like chicken, heh, what a pun!

He places the page into his book and holds the book up in admiration.

**Ghost Writer**: I'm sure I'm better  
Not a low fretter  
And even lower beggar  
Who can't rhyme a letter.

So, I can't wait to show it  
I'm sure everyone would admit  
That I'm a genius, not a twit  
Now time to publish, submit  
This wonderful book, er, legit.

Ghost Writer begins to walk to the outside of his home…

Cut to the scene where Danny is in the Ghost Zone, blowing off steam. He's tossing up all sorts of toys and ornaments and zapping them.

**Danny:** Santa! No Santa! (zapping objects as he shouts) You better watch out! (still zapping thrown objects) You better not cry.

One of the objects then falls on top of Ghost Writer's book and Danny's careless beam zaps it and destroys it. But, it also accidentally zaps Ghost Writer!

**Danny:** Oops! Sorry, man!

**Ghost Writer**: 'Ooops'? Do you know have any idea what you've done?!

**Danny**: Well, not really, uh, hence the "accident" part.

**Ghost Writer** (shaking with rage): You destroyed my greatest work! And that was my only copy! (then jolts at the realization). And I can't talk in rhyme any more!

**Danny** (grabbing and looking at stray title page of the destroyed book) "_The Fright Before Christmas_"? (looks up_) _I destroyed a Christmas poem? And rhyming? (his head pops up with delight) AWESOME!

**Ghost Writer**: WHAT?

**Danny**: Dude, I am sick of Christmas!I came to the Ghost Zone to get away from it! (bends over to reach for something). I might not have meant to destroy (straightens up a bit and holds up the page bundle) your stupid book,--

He points with his free hand, then straightens up and smiles while his hand glows green with energy, crumbling the last page to shreds.

**Danny**: --but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it.

**Ghost Writer**: Scornful child! Scrooge-like urchin (rises into the air as his eyes glow red)

**Danny**: And you are?

A huge keyboard suddenly surrounds Ghost Writer.

**Ghost Writer**: The Ghost Writer! Every word I type on this keyboard becomes real. And since you destroyed my Christmas poem, you shall become my new Christmas poem! And I will get my rhyme back!

**Danny**: Uh, that's _groove_, dude!

He immediately zaps Danny back to Amity Park Mall.

**Ghost Writer** (narrating): On the day before Christmas, in Amity Park, almost all there were cheery, yet one soul was dark.

**Danny**: Hey, that voice? It's that ghost who book I destroyed. Wait! I'm trapped in his poem? Now I'm really annoyed!

**Ghost Writer**: Danny Fenton hates Christmas, he hates it a lot, which is why I've inserted the boy in this plot. He'll go through this tale 'til the story is ended.

**Danny**: But since I 'fixed' you, your rhyming is now splendid!

**Butch**: CUT!

**Danny**: What? I did fix his rhyming skills. Can't we keep it in?

**A/N: Well, you know the answer, gang! That's it for now! Have a great week. I will, after I nurse my sore fingers after they got whacked for pirating this computer! OUCH! truephan**


	25. Chapter 25 D Skinny on D Stabilized

**A/N: Well, hi ya, gang! And this is a twist for me! This whole chapter's devoted to 'D-Stabilized'. I found too many goodies in there that I couldn't pass up this unique –and VERY pleasurable—opportunity to poke fun at one of the shows with Danielle in it! Hope I don't disappoint you too much—especially since I really don't blame those who feel otherwise--but I never could swallow the premise that one of Danny's 'mistake' clones was a **_**girl**_**!! Sorry, I just know too much biology to suspend belief on this one! PLUS, I didn't find her character all that endearing…in fact, I found her to be outright annoying! So, needless to say, she's NOT on my "List of Fav Ghosts". Anyhooo, let's get on with Chapter 25 just for the fun of it! And I won't make the mistake like Vlad did when creating Danielle and forget to mention the 'IDNOAC' thing and giving full credit to the original authors for the dialogue or near dialogue from the show! Roll it, Marv!**

**Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 25—D-Skinny about D-Stabilized**

**Blooper 127**

**D-Stabilized**

**(deleted scenes)**

**Hey, have you ever wondered just HOW Jack got into that big glass box full of ghosts which had been experimented upon by the Ecto-Dejecto device? Well, we just happened to get a hold of these **_**classified**_** clips that were, of course, deleted from the show that aired….**

**Take 1**

Cut to the scene where Danny and Valerie have reached a truce to go help Danielle. They quickly go to Fenton Works. But _**before**_ they get there…

Jack is working on the 'Fenton Flush' button in front of the glass box where he has been keeping all the ghost upon which he has used the Ecto-Dejecto device.

Jack (suddenly frowning as he rivets the 'Fenton Flush' sign on): Man, I have to go to the Fenton bathroom!

Butch: Cut! On second thought, let's go with it!

**Take 2**

Cut to the scene where Danny and Valerie have reached a truce to go help Danielle. They quickly go to Fenton Works. But _**before**_ they get there…

Jack is working on the 'Fenton Flush' button in front of the glass box where he has been keeping all the ghost upon which he has used the Ecto-Dejecto device.

Jack (suddenly frowning as he rivets the 'Fenton Flush' sign on) : Man, I have to go to the Fenton bathroom--again!

But he trips on a part of the Wraith Wrangler that Maddie used on one of the ghosts earlier which is still sticking out.

Jack (frowning with indecision): But, darn it, I also need to get that Wraith Wrangler out of that box! Maybe that won't take that long…

He starts to pull on the Wraith Wrangler when it's suddenly pulled back in! Jack grabs it more firmly and tugs on it. It tugs back!

Jack (stuggling in the now apparent 'tug-of-war'): Oh, no you don't, spook!

A short time later….

Danny and Valerie phase in and Danny looks around. He immediately squelches a laugh.

Valerie: What makes you think that the Fentons would have anything to help, Danny? They're ghost _hunters_ not ghost helpers.

Danny: Yes and no.

He walks over to one of the lab tables.

Danny: My dad…uh, Jack Fenton tends to be a little of both. (picks up the Ecto–Dejecto device) For the sake of all ghosts, I keep my eyes on these guys and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to. (squeezes the trigger of the Ecto-Dejecto and some of the stuff squirts out).

Valerie: You don't think it's a little dangerous flying into the lab of a family of ghost hunters?

They hear a grunting noise. It's Jack Fenton pressed against the ceiling of the glass box containing ghosts he has experimented upon.

Danny: Something tells me we'll be OK.

They phase out. Danny phases back in alone and activates the "Fenton Flush" button in order to suck up all the ghosts in the box and send them back to the Ghost Zone.

Jack falls to the floor of the glass box.

Jack: Hey-hey, that Fenton-bismol really did the trick this time! And I got the Wraith Wrangler!

**Blooper 128**

**(deleted scene)**

**Have you ever noticed that there were TWO different looking cats named 'Maddie'? A skinny one was shown in 'Inifinite Realms' and in this episode, Vlad showers his affection on a very fat cat. But it really is the same cat, and we can prove it, since we were able to smuggle this secret video from one of Vlad's spy bugs:**

Cut to the scene where Vlad is watching Danielle come into Elmerton.

Vlad (petting a very obese white cat): Well, well, well. The return of the prodigal daughter. She's looked better..

Suddenly, the screen jumbles unexpectantly.

Vlad (bewildered): Huh?

Maddie the cat meows in protest and jumps out of Vlad's arms.

Vlad watches the rest of the video, which shows Maddie swatting at and destroying one of Vlad's spy bugs. Vlad then frowns in irritation at his cat as he continues to watch the video, which after some static, then shows Maddie the cat caught in another mischievous act.

Vlad (now perturbed) : So that explains it, Maddie! And to think that I blamed the butler for eating all of those caviar and salmon canapes for my big corporate party! So, it was you all along, wasn't it?! And I couldn't figure out how that spy bug got broken, or how you were gaining all that weight in spite of the chic diet I put you on! Do you know how long it took me and how expensive it was to repair that spy bug you broke?

But Maddie the cat hisses at him in response. Then she glares at the screen before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, the little repaired spy bug in the corner of the ceiling flaps its wings in triumph.

**Bloopers 129, 130 and 131**

**Take 1 (real blooper IMO)**

Cut to the scene where Valerie and Danny Phantom, who are working together to rescue Danielle, first encounter Vlad Plasmius in one of Vlad Master's mansion's rooms. Danny then gets attacked by Plasmius and thrown against a full book case, which falls on him. That is enough to put him out of commission and he turns back into his human form.

Stan the Prop Man (accidentally blurts out): Uh, how did that happen, Butch? I made sure that bookshelf was light like you said! Why couldn't you just phase through the bookshelf just as it fell on you, Danny?

Danny (phasing through the bookshelf): Hey, I agree, but I didn't write this stuff!

Butch: CUT! He couldn't do that because he was weakened enough by that blast Vlad gave him that he lost his powers!

Danny (smiling sheepishly): Yeah, heh-heh, that's right!

**Take 2**

Cut to the scene where Valerie and Danny Phantom, who are working together to rescue Danielle, first encounter Vlad Plasmius in one of Vlad Master's mansion's rooms. Danny then gets attacked by Plasmius and thrown against a full book case, which falls on him. That is enough to put him out of commission and he turns back into his human form.

Valerie immediately resumes an attack mode. She flies right at Plasmius, but he turns intangible at the last second and she flies right through him.

Plasmius (as he fires an pink ectoblasmic ray at Valerie) : Feeling super in our new suped-up suit, are we?

Valerie (activating a blue shield which repels Vlad's ray) : Actually, yeah!

She then shoots out some pink daggers at Plasmius, which pin him against the wall.

Plasmius (smugly): Not bad. But do you really think you can trap me, girl?

Valerie (triumphantly): I think I just did!

Vlad smirks and becomes intangible and phases through the wall.

Valerie (in chagrin): What the…?

Vlad then phases through the ceiling of an underground room where Danielle is bound to a flat surface of some kind of machine.

Vlad: Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does this!

He pulls a level downward, which immediately activates the machine against which Danielle is bound.

Danielle's immediately jolted by the bindings and she begins to scream in pain.

Vlad evilly snickers.

Just then, Valerie busts a hole in the ceiling and sees what's happening to Danielle.

Valerie (in shock): NOOOO!

Danielle calls out to Danny.

Meanwhile, her call wakes Danny up.

Danny (alarmed): Danielle! (realizing he's in his human form, he gasps) Oh, no! Valerie! Did she see me change?

Vlad (rolling his eyes in irritaiton and accidentally blurting out): There's that irrelevant teenage angst again!

Butch (growling): CUT!

Vlad (holding hands up in surrender): Ooops, my bad! From the top again?

**Take 3 (real blooper)**

Cut to the scene where Valerie and Danny Phantom, who are working together to rescue Danielle, first encounter Vlad Plasmius in one of Vlad Master's mansion's rooms. Danny then gets attacked by Plasmius and thrown against a full book case, which falls on him. That is enough to put him out of commission and he turns back into his human form.

Valerie immediately resumes an attack mode. She flies right at Plasmius, but he turns intangible at the last second and she flies right through him.

Plasmius (as he fires an pink ectoblasmic ray at Valerie) : Feeling super in our new suped-up suit, are we?

Valerie (activating a blue shield which repels Vlad's ray) : Actually, yeah!

She then shoots out some pink daggers at Plasmius, which pin him against the wall.

Plasmius (smugly): Not bad. But do you really think you can trap me, girl?

Valerie (triumphantly): I think I just did!

Vlad smirks and becomes intangible and phases through the wall.

Valerie (in chagrin): What the…?

Vlad then phases through the ceiling of an underground room where Danielle is bound to a flat surface of some kind of machine.

Vlad: Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does this!

He pulls a level downward, which immediately activates the machine against which Danielle is bound.

Danielle's immediately jolted by the bindings and she begins to scream in pain.

Vlad evilly snickers.

Just then, Valerie busts a hole in the ceiling and sees what's happening to Danielle.

Valerie (in shock): NOOOO!

Danielle calls out to Danny.

Meanwhile, her call wakes Danny up.

Danny (alarmed): Danielle! (realizing he's in his human form, he gasps) Oh, no! Valerie! Did she see me change?

Danielle screams again.

Danny: No time to worry about that now!

He morphs back into Phantom and phases through the bookcase.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Danielle screams again for Danny.

Danny phases through the ceiling. He then sees Valerie doing nothing about the situation.

Danny: Valerie! Why are you standing around?

Just then, Vlad's duplicate Vlad Masters is banging on the closet door from within.

Vlad Masters (muffled voice behind the closet door): Help! That horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the girl!

Valerie (bewildered): Vlad?

Danny: Hello! Vlad's right in front of you!

Valerie (irritated): Not him! Vlad Masters! This is his mansion!

Valerie flies off to rescue Vlad Masters.

In the meantime, Danny shoots at her bonds as Danielle is beginning to melt.

Danny shoots at her bonds again but he can't break them.

Danny: I can't break them, Danielle. There's only one thing left to try. (Pulls out the Ecto-Dejecto injector) Feeling brave?

Danielle: A little weak in the knees, actually! And I don't even have knees anymore!

Danny: Then let's hope my dad didn't mend this Achilles' heel!

He then injects her with the Ecto-Dejecto just as she begins to melt completely.

Danielle (fading away): I think it's too late. Bye, Danny! Thanks for…."

She begins a complete meltdown.

Danny (upset): Oh, no!

She then completely oozes into a pool of green goo, which is contained within a tray.

Danny (falling at the foot of the tray full of green goo and covering his face in anguish): NOO! Dani! I failed you! I'm so sorry!

The green goo begins to bubble and then Danielle's head pops out of the green goo.

Danielle: Danny? What's the trouble?

Danny: Huh? (smiling) Hey!

Danielle pulls herself out of the green goo, but there's still a lot of goo left in the tray!

Danny (seeing that puddle, blurts out in chagrin): Uh, you left some of yourself behind!

Danielle: Oops, how embarrassing!

Butch: CUT!!

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, folks! NOW I feel better!....But I still don't like Danielle! See you next week! *winks***


	26. Chapter 26 Unexplained Things Explained

**A/N: Hiya, y'all! Hope you've had a great week! I sure did and am still just busting with more bloopers, especially the unexplained ones! But, I have an explanation for each of them, thanks to a couple of readers who alerted me to these, well, inconsistencies. But, of course, that just makes me LOVE the DP series all the more! In any case, don't forget the "IDNOAC" and "Full credit to the original authors for the dialogue or near dialogue from the show" things! And just for the fun of it, I'm changing the format a bit. So, you know what to do, Marv! ACTION!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 26—Unexplained Things Explained

**Blooper 132**

**Bitter Reunions (thanks to Bluegoo2's eagle eyes)**

_Cut to the scene when Danny first encounters Vlad Plasmius. That is right after Danny rescues his father from the three ghost vultures and brings him to a bathroom._

DANNY: _(phasing back through the floor after bringing his father to a bathroom, and right afterwards slams a fist in the palm of his other hand while addressing the three ghost vultures)_ Hi, guys, remember me?

The three vultures get spooked and quickly flee the scene.

DANNY _(frowning in confusion):_ OK. That was too easy.

MYSTERY GHOST which, of course, turns out to be VLAD PLASMIUS: Ah, bright boy!

DANNY: _(not impressed) _Ah, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do.

_Plasmius raises one eyebrow. _

_Danny attacks Plasmius, but the older hybrid grabs Danny's fist in mid-air and flings him into a wall. Danny crashes into the wall and cracks it. He slides down and ends up lying on top of a stone bench._

DANNY: _(dizzily) _Whoah. Fast...Alright. Better stop fooling around.

_Danny flies upward on the offense again when Plasmius then grabs him by the throat and shoves him to the ground._

PLASMIUS: My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right?

DANNY: _(holding his head) _You...You know me?

PLASMIUS: Of course I know you!

_Plasmius phases backwards through a wall and Danny follows him. Both wind up in Vlad's library._

PLASMIUS: You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for _good_. How quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?

DANNY: I...I don't want to fight you!

PLASMIUS: No. No you don't.

_Plasmius fires an ectoplasmic ray at Danny and the teen is thrown into a bookshelf. _

DANNY: Get away!

_Danny fires his own ray at Plasmius but the older hybrid repels the ray with a shield._

PLASMIUS: Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast.

_Danny blasts him again with multiple blasts, only to find that Plasmius' shield blocks all of them._

PLASMIUS: _(yawns) _So...Year one. Tell me child, can you do this yet?

_The older hybrid splits himself so there are now four of him. They are lined up in __**a neat single row.**_

DANNY: No, I can't! How are you doing all this?

PLASMIUS: Years of practice. Which you, unfortunately, have no time for.

_All four Plasmiuses attack Danny at one time, but as the scene flashes to Danny, he is hit by four ectoblasts __**FROM ALL SIDES**__, __**not from the front, as it should be since all four of the Plasmiuses were lined up in a neat single row**__. Danny is attacked again and crashes through the wall. _

STAN THE PROP MAN _(screaming hysterically):_ Hey, that's not in the script! And that's doesn't make sense! And besides, it's not fair! How can Vlad do that?

ALL FOUR PLASMIUSES _(smugly and in unison)_ Very easily!

_Each Plasmius holds up a mirror and fires an ectoplasmic ray into it. Each of the mirrors bend the rays at the angles each duplicate had wanted and all four rays hit Stan the Prop Man, FROM ALL SIDES, knocking him out cold._

BUTCH: _(blurting out in relief and excitement):_ Cool! And thank you!

**Blooper 133**

**Control Freaks**

_Sam is just about to discover that Freakshow is controlling Danny with his enchanted crystal ball…._

FREAKSHOW_: (discovering Sam is backstage): _What are you doing back here?

SAM_: (gasping before uttering) _Whoah! Freakshow! This is soo cool.. Ahem, focus…I am, uh, looking for a friend of mine who's acting kinda weird.

FREAKSHOW_: (getting in her face) _Oh, that would narrow it down to…oh, everyone in this tent! _(laughs hideously at his own joke_)

_Danny then walks in, wearing a hooded cloak._

FREAKSHOW_: (obviously irritated) _What are you doing, dolt? Get back out there and do your encore!

DANNY:_ (pulling off the hood of his cloak and bewildered at seeing Sam backstage with Freakshow) _Sam?

FREAKSHOW: What's that? Is…is that free will? _(raises up his crystal ball on a stick)_ Obey me, minion!

_Danny's eyes gloss over into red swirls._

SAM:_ (shocked)_ What? You're controlling him?

FREAKSHOW: _(growling):_ Get her!

_A bewitched Danny raises his scythe at Sam, who screams in terror._

_Next scene shows Sam blindfolded on a high wire. Danny, still under the control of Freakshow's crystal ball, smiles evilly before slicing her blindfold off of her with his scythe._

Sam: _(grunting in fright while trying to maintain her balance on the tightrope)_ Danny, listen, you don't want to do this. You're being contolled.

_Danny laughs evilly and slices at the tightrope right in __**front**__ of Sam._

_But it breaks apart __**behind**__ her and in the middle of the rope!_

STAN THE PROP MAN: _(finally coming to after the last blooper and then pulling at his hair in exasperation at this new blooper, whines)_ Oh, no! Not another prop error! I'm at the end of my rope!

BUTCH: _(groaning)_ PLEASE zap him again, Plasmius!

**Blooper 134 **

**Doctor's Disorders (inspired by acosta perez jose ramiro)**

_Cut to the scene where Danny is meeting up with Tucker at their lockers. Tucker is spraying himself all over with a body cologne. He is covered in a cloud of it just as Danny finally walks up to him. When the cloud clears, Tucker is holding one of his arms up and slowing the spray. __**He has no backpack on**__._

DANNY: (_scrunching his face and holding his hand in front of his mouth)_ Phew! What is that smell?

TUCKER: _(unfazed and holding up his spray can_): This? It's my new all-over body spray! I made it myself! _(camera gets a tight close-up of the can_) I call it "Foley by Tucker Foley".

_When the camera turns to Tucker again after panning away from the spray can, __**he has a backpack on!**_

_Tucker then sprays more body cologne on him and__** the backpack has disappeared again! **_

DANNY: _(noticing what happened_) Hey! How come your backpack suddenly appeared and disappeared just now? I know I can do that to my backpack because I use my powers to make it invisible so I have it ready all the time. But you don't have any powers!

TUCKER: Yeah, I know. It's just a plain blooper!

BUTCH: Cut!

* * *

**A/N: *Permission to groan* But I also know there is a smile behind that groan! So, there's that smiley little green button down there for you to push because you're feeling very touchy-feely right now. Really you are. Sooo, I'm right, aren't I? Right? Uh-huh, c'mon, admit it! You want to smile and push that button, you know you do, because I'm right, Right? And because I'm right….arrrrghhhh!!!**

**BUTCH: (_relieved) _Thanks for zapping her, too, Plasmius! I owe you one! And now, speaking for the, uh...indisposed truephan: until next week, gang!**


	27. Chapter 27 Higgledy Piggledy

**A/N: Hey, there, gang, and I have got to say right off the bat that I just LOVE the title of this chapter. I found this word when I was trying to name the chapter to mean: ****in a jumbled, confused, or disorderly manner, which, really that's what bloopers are! And then I saw that word!! How cute! And perfect for the bloopers! Now a little more randomness that I'm most definitely prone to: according to the dictionary, that word probably originated in ****1598, probably formed as a reference to a pig and the animal's suggestions of mess and disorder. Man, were people really strange in the 1500's with all those silly pell-mell, hurry-scurry, helter-skelter words?! And, oh, BTW, a PM to WhyCantIJustBePerfect: sorry I was late with this. I put your great suggestion aside for a moment and then lots of other papers vying for my attention just swallowed it right up before I knew it—you know how evil paperwork can be! But then, I found it and now I'm making sure I include it in this chapter. Thanks again! And don't forget the "IDNOAC" thing and full credit to the original authors of the show for the dialogue or near dialogue. Here is Chapter 27—Higgledy-Piggledy (OOOH, I just LOVE the way that tickles my tongue when I say it. Hey, why don't you …well, never mind. It IS weird!). Enjoy and turn the machine on, Marv!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 27—Higgledy-Piggledy

**Blooper 135**

**Public Enemies (suggestion by WhyCantIJustBePerfect)**

_Cut to the scene where Sam and Tucker are hold up with Wulf in Tucker's attic. Walker is just about to zap Wulf out of existence._

WALKER: You've outlived your usefulness, Wulf. Good-bye.

_Walker presses the button of the remote in his hands and it beeps._

_Cut to Wulf looking over a photo album with Sam and Tucker nearby. But he then drops the photo album when he's being zapped by his collar and he screams in pain._

TUCKER: That collar! It's hurting him!

SAM: What did you think it was, _(looks to Tucker) _a fashion accessory? We have to get it off.

_Tucker immediately takes out his PDA and a small cord juts out from it. Tucker activates his PDA, which establishes a hook-up link with Wulf's collar, which continues to thrust painful jolts into him. Tucker is finally successful in using his PDA to get the collar off, but not before the collar also zaps him and his PDA. Tucker screams and is thrown against the wall by the force of the shock He ends up dazed with his hair fried and his body smoldering._

WULF: _(speaking Esperanto) _Mi libera!

_He jumps up and smiling, lands right next to Tucker._

TUCKER: Of course you're --

_Wulf, ignoring him, jumps out of the window before Tucker can finish._

TUCKER _(holding his hand to his mouth before calling out in annoyance)_: You're welcome!

SAM: (_taking out her cell phone_) We should call Danny.

_But before she's able to touch a key, her phone suddenly rings. And its ring tone is happily singing out an old song of the Backstreet Boys!_

SAM: _(instantly annoyed and glaring at Tucker)_ OK, whoever sabotaged my phone with that bubble-gum boys band music is going to die!

TUCKER: _(raising his hands in surrender_) It wasn't me! Danny made me promise not to tell you! _(he gulps at his gaffe_) Uh-oh!

BUTCH: _(chuckling)_ CUT! It was only a joke, Sam!

She gives him her infamous 'lethal' stare, and he cringes.

**Bloopers 136 and 137**

**Claw of the Wild**

**Here we go with those magic props again! Danny and Tucker go to Sam's cabin to get her in order to look for the monster that ate Lester. Danny gives Tucker and Sam each a Fenton wrist ray gun. However, like **_**too many**_** props (sorry Stan), each of Tucker and Sam's wrist ray guns appear and disappear with no rhyme or reason all during their search for and attack by two monsters. Just watch the episode again when you can and you'll see what I mean…Anyhoo…. **

**TAKE ONE**

_Cut to the scene right after Danny, Sam and Tucker are on their way into the dark forest. **Danny has already given the Fenton Wrist ray guns to his friends and they have alredy put them on.**_

SAM: Look at you, Tucker! Out in the woods at night! I'm impressed_._

_Tucker then remembers how awful it was for he and Danny stuck in their cabin with Qwan and Dash._

TUCKER: It was worse in the cabin. Trust me.

_Danny then spies some very large footprints._

DANNY: Guys! Look! Footprints!

TUCKER: No big deal…Those just could simply belong to a friendly little woodland creature. _**He has no Fenton wrist ray on.**_

_They hear spooky growling and all three of the best friends gasp._

TUCKER: A fluffy bunny foraging for a carrot, for example…

_Danny then sees his ghostly breath_**.**

TUCKER: A carrot with ghost powers…

SAM: Relaxed, hackey-head. There's nothing to fear but…

_But she is interrupted by a large green sea-like looking monster, which jumps out of the bush and threatens the trio. _

TUCKER: You were saying? _**He suddenly has the Fenton wrist ray on.**_

_Danny then shoots the monster, but the monster swats at him and repels him away. Tucker and Sam shoot at the monster with their wrist ray guns. But the monster counterattacks and chases after Tucker and Sam before sending them all over a cliff. But Tucker and Sam are hanging onto a branch when Danny is finally able to go after them. He sees and rescues them. He takes them back to level ground, only for that same green sea-like monster to attack them again._

DANNY: Here, kitty, thing, want to play catch?

TUCKER: Uh, Danny, fetching's for dogs.

DANNY: Not when I'm doing the fetching!

_Danny whips out a Fenton thermos and just as he's sucking up the monster, you can see that __**Tucker's –and now Sam's--wrist ray guns are gone!**_

SAM: Thanks for the save!_** Her wrist ray gun is back on. **_So we got the monster, but not Lester.

DANNY: _(finally noticing the oddity of the Fenton's wrist ray guns)_ Uh, guys, what's with your wrist ray guns? They keep disappearing and reappearing!

TUCKER: _(offering his explanation with chagrin)_: Uh, well, because we're in a spooky forest?

BUTCH: CUT! STAN, where are you?

**TAKE TWO**

_Cut to the scene after Tucker and all of the campers are missing and presumed kidnapped. Danny and Sam meet up with Wulf and cure him from his injuries. But while Wulf is recovering, Danny and Sam are talking in worry over the situation, and realize that the portal Wulf made must still be open. Just then, they hear a noise in the woods. Danny goes to investigate and meets two of Walker's goons, who give him Tucker's beret and then tell him they have Tucker and all of the campers. They also tell him that Walker will release them when Danny brings Wulf to Walker._

_Danny hurries back to Sam and Wulf, who are sitting at a campfire waiting for him._

DANNY: Wulf, you need to remember where that portal is right now!

_He hands Wulf Tucker's beret. Wulf sniffs it and takes off in a direction. Sam __**does not have her wrist ray gun on. **_

_But in the next scene __**she has it on**__ when she, Danny, who has a red duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and Wulf. But then, they hear a noise and a blue cat-like monster jumps out of some bushes. Wulf attacks and defeats it. A few minutes later, they emerge from a bush into a clearing. __**Sam doesn't have her wrist ray gun on again! **_

BUTCH: (_this time the one to notice the disappearing act of the wrist ray guns again) _CUT! Just what's with those wrist ray guns? They are supposed to be on during all of these scenes!

STAN: _(snickering in the background and patting a strange gadget):_ That's what you get for having Plasmius zap me!

**A/N: 'Zap me'—get it? You know, in the last chapter Plasmius zaps Stan for yelling at him…and, uh, you know…uhm, never mind! I just didn't want you to groan and roll your eyes at this last bit of sillness…Uhm, ahem, well, OK, go ahead and groan and roll your eyes…Just add pressing the green button below and we'll call it even!! In any case, have a great week, gang! truephan**


	28. Chapter 28 Itchin' for More?

**A/N: Well, I don't know about y'all, but I've been itchin' all week to send some more bloopers to ya and now I can! YAY! Hope you like, of course! And don't forget the "IDNOAC" thing and full credit to the original authors of the show for the dialogue or near dialogue and plot. Here is Chapter 28. Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 28—Itchin' for More?

**Blooper 138**

**Reign Storm**

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Vlad Plasmius are arguing on __Casper__ High's football field. Pariah Dark has already been released and has sent his minions to look for the Ring of Rage that Vlad Plasmius stole…But not too long after Danny and Plasmius' heated discussion has begun, they are interrupted by Fright Knight--on the back of his horse, Nightmare---and his army of Skeleton Warriors. Danny and Plasmius begin to fight them, when Valerie as the Red Huntress arrives on the scene and begins to attack all of the ghosts, especially Danny and Plasmius. Finally, she gets close enough to Danny to grab him by the scruff of the neck. _

VALERIE: Alright, ghost, what's going on here?

DANNY PHANTOM: _(pointing to an attacking Fright Knight and cronies) _That.

_Meanwhile Fright Knight makes an attempt to attack Valerie and Danny Phantom. Vlad, however, suddenly appears and thwarts that attack_

VALERIE _(seeing what happened)_ : Uhh...thanks?

DANNY PHANTOM: You're welcome.

_He pulls himself away from her and gives them a little distance. _

DANNY PHANTOM: Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe--

_Behind him, Fright Knight tackles Plasmius._

DANNY PHANTOM _(pointing to Fright Knight) _: But that guy is the problem right now, and I could really use your help.

_The Fright Knight and Plasmius fall to the ground. The ghost Knight stands up first, brandishing his sword. _

VALERIE: I still don't trust you, or your spooky friend.

DANNY PHANTOM: You don't have to trust me.

_He extends his hand to her._

DANNY PHANTOM: Just...fight with me!

_Valerie thinks about it for a second and then she shakes hands with him. Danny, smiling in triumph, flies off with Valerie now close behind them. Together, they attack Fright Knight, with Plasmius quickly joining the foray. Fright Knight is knocked to the ground, but quickly begins to get back up. He has not yielded-- yet. _

FRIGHT KNIGHT: Fool! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep.

_Danny, Plasmius and Valerie grimace._

FRIGHT KNIGHT: But now, you give me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege--

_He holds up his sword, which now seems to have burst into flame. He sticks it into the ground. When the ground and sword make contact, a green wave of ectoplasm sweeps through the town. When the wave hits the army of Skeleton Warriors, they freeze in their tracks._

**_But then, suddenly—and unexpectedly-- the townspeople can see that the Skeleton Army unfreeze again. A second later, the same Skeleton Warriors freeze once more, only to move a bit again a second later. It seems as if the Skeleton Warriors move in freeze frame after freeze frame for several seconds. Everyone gasps at the scene._**

BUTCH:_ (very perplexed): _Cut! What is going on?

_Stan the Prop Man, his hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming, points hysterically to the football field. Butch turns toward it and groans. Fright Knight has a huge smile on his face and is intermittently pulling the sword up and down, in and out of the ground, as if he's switching a light on and off._

BUTCH _(slight exasperated): _Fright Knight, what are you doing?

FRIGHT KNIGHT: _(his smile never dimming):_ Well, darn it, Butch, I couldn't help myself! You know I'm really fun-loving kind of guy and, well, this is fun! And you know I never liked being called the "Fright Knight"! I wanted to be called "Delight Knight" all this time, but you and the writers wouldn't let me! _(pointing to the sword) _Wanna try it?

_Butch groans._

**Blooper 139**

**Lucky in Love**

**(deleted scene based on a real blooper)**

_Cut to the scene where Kitty, who still is in Paulina's body, is about to retell how she and Johnny got into a fight to Danny in a flashback... _

KITTY IN PAULINA (_sitting in a chair in the Fenton Lab while Danny listens_): It's like this... Ever since Johnny modified his bike so he can come here, I've been nagging him to take me back...

KITTY (_in flashback_): The city sites were so exciting. _(she frowns in dismay as she looks at Johnny_) Unfortunately, Johnny was taking in the 'sites', too.

_The next scene shows Kitty and Johnny on Johnny's bike, zooming past traffic, including a car full of pretty girls. Johnny looks at them and smiles as he and Kitty pass them._

KITTY: _(irritated_) And by 'sites', I mean all the girls in town!

_Johnny continues to look back at the car full of girls, smiling and not paying attention to the traffic light, which has just turned red. A truck full of meat is suddenly in their way. It's obvious that they are going to crash into it when Kitty makes herself, Johnny, and his bike intangible. They phase through the meat truck. **But when they rematerialize, they are covered in meat! (real blooper, by the way)** Kitty is so infuriated, she flies off and away from Johnny._

_However, instead of sending his shadow to go after her, Johnny takes off after her. He quickly catches up with her, and grabs her by her hand._

JOHNNY_: (pleadingly) _C'mon, kitten, don't get mad! It's not so bad! So what if you weren't able to make us perfectly intangible when we plowed into that meat truck?! I love ham and sausages!

BUTCH (_groaning): _CUT! Time for a re-write!

**Bloopers 140 and 141 (and speaking of Johnny 13...)**

**13**

**TAKE ONE**

_Cut to the scene where a bewitched Jazz begins to stare from out her window with a frown. But then she spies Johnny on the ground and immediately smiles._

JAZZ: Johnny! Hi!

JOHNNY 13: Hi, Kitten! This a good time?

JAZZ: Yeah! My parents are asleep. You wanna come up and listen to some CDs or something?

JOHNNY 13: Yeah. CDs!

_The next scene shows Jazz and Johnny 13 sneaking by the open door of her parents' bedroom. **The door's hinges are clearly on the inside, since the door is opening to the inside of the room.**_

_Jazz and Johnny 13 then arrive down into the Fenton Lab. Johnny offers his ring to Jazz._

JOHNNY 13 _(holding up his enchanted ring):_ So, how about it, Jazz? Want to be my girl?

_But Danny interrupts them. He confronts them, and especially pleads with his sister, trying to drive some sense into her. While doing that, he inadvertently loosens the scarf and jacket which are bewitching her and they slowly slide off of her, and she begins to come to her senses. In the meantime, Johnny 13 then gets impatient and ultimately throws Danny against a cabinet. He then commands his shadow to attack the cabinet, which falls on top of Danny._

JAZZ _(now out of the spell, gasping at what just happened and throwing her hand out in disbelief and with a helpless attempt to aid her brother)_ Danny!

_Johnny 13 then foists the ring upon Jazz's outstretched hand, Shadow replaces the scarf and jacket on her, and then Kitty begins to take over Jazz's body. _

_Meanwhile, Danny has transformed into Phantom and phases through the downed cabinet. He then charges, toward his sister, and seeing what is happening to her, pulls the ring off. Kitty's spell is broken and Jazz is partially freed. _

_Ultimately, Johnny 13 sends his shadow to fight Danny Phantom, who deftly escapes with Johnny 13's ring. _

_Fast forward to Kitty, still stuck in the Ghost Zone but at the entrance of the Fenton Portal... _

_KITTY: (clearly irritated): _C'mon, Johnny, you know I can't switch places unless she's wearing my stuff!

_But all of the ruckus has obviously awaken Danny and Jazz's parents._

_JACK: (calling from upstairs) _Hey! What's going on down there?

_JOHNNY 13: (frowning) _Oh, crud!

_Johnny 13 quickly turns intangible and flies upstairs, ending up in front of the Fentons' bedroom door, which now has **its hinges to the outside so that the door is now opening into the hallway rather into the Fentons' bedroom!**_

JACK: _(scratching his head in bewilderment)_ I thought Kitty was supposed to change places with Jazz, not change the doors!

BUTCH: CUT!

**TAKE TWO **

_Cut to the scene where Kitty's efforts to take over Jazz's body are thwarted and she's still stuck in the Ghost Zone, but at the entrance of the Fenton Portal. . _

_KITTY: (clearly irritated): _C'mon, Johnny, you know I can't switch places unless she's wearing my stuff!

_But all of the ruckus has obviously awaken Danny and Jazz's parents._

_JACK: (calling from upstairs) _Hey! What's going on down there?

_JOHNNY 13: (frowning) _Oh, crud!

_Johnny 13 quickly turns intangible and flies upstairs, ending up in front of the Fentons' bedroom door. He quickly slams the door and wedges it shut with a nearby chair._

JACK_: (protesting) _HEY!

JOHNNY 13: Sorry, Pops, can't have you cramping my style!

JACK: (_shaking with anger_) Stop calling me 'Pops'!

_Jack slams his fist into the door and Johnny 13 leaves_.

_LATER, fast forward to the trapped Jack and Maddie…._

_Jack is trying to bust the door down. He slams his fists repeatedly into it and then jumps up in mid-air, wedges his feet against the jamb, and then yanks inward with all his might._

MADDIE:_ (interrupting him) _Uh, sweetie, the door opens to the outside!

JACK:_ (stopping while still in mid-air with his feet wedged against the jamb) _Heh-heh! That's right! I forgot that Kitty switched the doors instead of switching bodies with Jazz!

BUTCH: (groaning): CUT--Again!

* * *

**A/N: Oh, that Jack! Gotta luv 'im!! Hey, isn't he supposed to be one of those 'tall, handsome and dumb' kinds of guys? Well, what do ya know? Just my type! And speaking of 'type', just hit that little green button below with one of your typing fingers! You know you're just itchin' to do that! Have a great week! truephan**


	29. Chapter 29 Mal A Prop Mayhem

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 29-- Mal-A-Prop Mayhem

**Hey, I thought this was the perfect time to pick on, er, I mean, **_**have fun**_** with all those ghostly props, including **_**more **_**magical ones! So, naturally, that would mean that Stan the Prop Man would be making an appearance. But I have to give you fair warning! You're about to see truephan unplugged here! Uh, wait a minute! Haven't I been unplugged all along? Well, OK, unplugged all the way, then!!! I just had too much fun with this that I think I was on a sugar high without the sugar! In any case, don't forget the "IDNOAC" and "Full credit to the original writers to dialogue or near dialogue" things! Here is Chapter 29. ROLL it, Marv. And enjoy!**

**Blooper 142**

**Phantom Planet**

**The Magic Birthmark**

**(thanks to animephoenix 2468)**

_Cut to the scene where Danny is fighting 'ghosts like crazy' in order to show Amity Park and Vlad that he's still the best ghost-fighting teen ghost. He has just failed to subdue Undergrowth—and lost everything but his boxers in the process. Masters' Blasters saves the day and one of Amity Park's newspapers blares the event. _

_Next, Danny tries to fight the Ghost Dragon, Prince Aragon. Masters' Blasters take him down and since Danny loses all of clothing except for his briefs this time, the newspaper dutifully reports that "Danny Phantom Has Florida-Shaped Birthmark". There's a pix of Danny with said birthmark on the upper right part of his bare chest on the front page. However, this 'birthmark' only appears on the front page of this newspaper. It does not show up in Danny's first fight with Undergrowth, after his fight with Aragon, or after his next fight with Vortex._

STAN THE PROP MAN: I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what happen to the birthmark?

DANNY: Uh, it's that new craze called 'temporary birthmarks'?

_Stan the Prop Man frowns_.

DANNY _(cringing):_ Uh, it was digitally erased for the final cut?

_Stan grabs his face and pulls down on it in frustration._

DANNY: _(frowning after deciding to come clean):_ OK! OK! Florida is too big of a state to hide it, so I found out that I could changed it to be the shape of New Jersey so the cameras wouldn't see it!

STAN THE PROP MAN _(suddenly growing pale):_ Uh, uh…please don't tell me how you did that, OK?

**Bloopers 143 and 144**

**13**

**(thanks to Echoheart)**

**TAKE ONE--The Magic is in the Eyes of the Beholder**

_Cut to the scene where Danny, Sam and Tucker are at a carnival just after Johnny 13's Shadow Ghost has broken the Fenton thermos full of ghosts that Danny had. Danny, of course, is quite irritated. And so is Tucker for other reasons… _

DANNY _(clearly irritated):_ And because of some stupid shadow, I had to spend another night rounding up the same ghosts—again!

SAM _(looking at Tucker):_ Maybe you could do a web search on shadow ghosts on your PDA.

_Tucker smiles and pulls out his PDA from out of one of his pants pockets. But as soon as he gets it, it is swiped by Qwan. Sam glares at them. Her eyes are her normal violet hue._

QWAN _(holding the PDA in order to tease Tucker):_ Check me out! I'm Tucker Foley! Stylin' large with the latest in 'techno-geek' fashion!

DASH _(frowning):_ Dude, you do that a little too well.

QWAN _(suddenly realizing that Dash is right):_ Ewww! 'Techno-geek' is contagious!

TUCKER _(raising his voice in aggravation):_ ALL RIGHT! That's it! You take it!

_He hands Sam his PDA. The color of her eyes are now __**GREEN**__!_

STAN THE PROP MAN _(noticing that, yells):_ Hey! Wait a minute! Sam, how did you change your eye color like that?

SAM _(smiling wryly):_ The same way that Danny was able to alter the shape of his birthmark!

_Stan the Prop Man groans._

**TAKE TWO--The Magic Carpet-- I mean—The Magic Jacket**

_Cut to the scene at Casper High. Danny, Sam and Tucker have just sat down on an outside picnic table with two other students._

UNIDENTIFIED STUDENT: It's 'Bad Luck' Tuck! Yo, we out!

TUCKER _(yelling and jolting his spoon upward in frustration):_ I'm not bad luck!

_Just then, Johnny 13's Shadow ghost__ smacks Tucker's spoon out of his hand. It hits a hornet's nest, releasing hordes of hornets on the students at Casper High. Everyone leaves the scene screaming in fear._

_Later…_

_Danny, Sam and a hornet-bitten Tucker have just walked outside of the school again_.

TUCKER _(with chagrin_): Suddenly, 'Techno-Geek' sounds like a term of endearment.

_Next scene shows Jazz__, __**in her usual attire**__, walking toward the street when she spies Johnny 13 on his motorcycle_.

JAZZ _(excitedly_): Hey, Johnny! What are you doing here?

JOHNNY 13: What can I say, doll? No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away!

_In the next scene, Danny's ghost sense is activated. He then sees his sister driving away with Johnny 13 on his motocycle_.

DANNY _(irritated):_ Darn it, Jazz!

_He morphs into Phantom and chases after them, __**and **__**now Jazz has the jacket and scarf magically on!**_

_The same thing happens very briefly when there is an arial shot of Jazz_

DANNY _(yelling to his sister):_ Hey, Jazz, did you fix that just like I did my birthmark?

_Stan the Prop Man runs away screaming in exasperation. _

**Bloopers 145—149 **

**(Because I can do that! There are a LOT of props here from a lot of the shows, so I figured that was worth at least 5 bloopers!)**

**Rejected Ghost Props with the Final Versions that Won Out—Have you ever wondered how the writers came up with those crazy prop names? And, NO, they didn't let JACK name them! Well, I'm sure it was a process. But, I managed to smuggle this list that had what they named those props at first, and then, of course, what they were ultimately named. And, I also list the shows on which they were **_**first**_** shown. So, let's see if you can guess the one that won BEFORE I reveal it—and the writers' comments on some of them *crosses fingers* Honest! …Oh, finally, there are SO many props which I didn't have time to type all up, that I think I'll make this Part One for now. And if you think of your own little names, feel free to send them in! I have a lot more!...Here we go!! **

**WHAT WAS FIRST PROPOSED……………………............................................................................................…..…BUT WHAT WON OUT**

From _Mystery Meat  
_Fenton Lunchbox **(Hey, so, OK, the name was already taken,  
****even if they DO go together. And my fav soup is split pea**)………………................................................................……………Fenton Thermos

From _Infinite Realms  
_Infi-Tom-Tom……..................................................................................................................………………………………………………….... Infi-Map

From _One of a Kind  
_Ghost Walkie-Talkie………..........................................................................................................……………………………………….… Ghost Gabber

From _Maternal Instincts  
_Achy Aparition Acessory **(has a certain ring to it**)…….....................................................................................……………….Specter Deflector

From _Million Dollar Ghost  
_Ghost Latex Gloves (**Stan is allergic to latex** )…..........................................................................................…………………..…Ghost Gloves

From _Prisoners of Love  
_Mystery Machine (**So, OK, copyright issues affect ****even cartoons, you know!**)……………...................……………………………….Specter Speeder

From _D-Stabilized  
_Wraith Levis (**OK, you just KNEW this was comin', huh?)….……................................................................................….**Wraith Wrangler

From _Parental Bonding  
_Artichoke of Aragon **(well, it was the first thing to come to ****my, I mean,their minds!)**…………………..…......……………………….Amulet of Aragon

From _Fright Knight  
_Soul Slicer and Dicer **(you want fries with that?**)………......................................................................................…….…………Soul Shredder

From _What You Want  
_Ghost Pitcher (**seemed like a natural**)………..........................................................................................…………..…………………Ghost Catcher

From _What You Want  
_Babazita's Genie Diaper Pail…...............................................................................................Babazita's Genie Bottle **(at least this one smelt better**!)

From _Masters of All Time  
_Ecto-Shaving Cream (**seemed like a natural again**)…….......................................................................................…………………Ecto-Foamer

From _Reign Storm  
_Ecto-Meat (**but Sam objected**)…..................................................................................................…………………………………………..Ecto-Skeleton

From _Public Enemies  
_Fenton Gadzooks-a (**permission to groan, then laugh**)………......................................................................................……..… Fenton Bazooka

From _Reality Trip  
_Reality Check (**permission to groan again, but then laugh again**)…..................................................................................….Reality Gauntlet

From _My Brother's Keeper  
_Fenton Onion-Layer Thingy……………..…......................................................................................................……………………………..Fenton Peeler

From _D-Stabilized  
_Ecto-Yucky..............................................................................................................................................................................Ecto-Dejecto

From _Livin'Large  
_Ecto Latte Machine……...................................................................................................…Reality Drill (**What? **_**It**_** admitted that it makes a mean one**!)

From _Forever Phantom  
_Ecto-Wha-Wha?........................................................................................................Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier (**I like the Ecto-Wha-Wha thing better**!)

From _The Ultimate Enemy  
_Wail-merang…………………................................................................................................................……………....Boo-merang (**What? Boo & Wail, get it?)**

From _The Fright Before Christmas  
_Ghostly Spiral Notebook………………...............................................................................................................……………Ghostly Keyboard of Ghost Writer

_From Micro-Management  
_Specter Shrinker……………................................................................................................................................………………………………..…..Fenton Crammer

(**Actually, I like the SS better! And yes, I KNOW that Maddie called the Fenton Crammer the Specter Shrinker in the show! But Stan the Prop Man liked that name better, too, and convinced the writer to throw that private joke out in the show. *crosses fingers* Honest! Yes, I am weird!**)

* * *

**A/N: Darn it, I have run out of time and couldn't type them all up! So, you'll just have to wait until next week for more Mal-A-Prop Mayhem! In any case, have a good week preparing for Easter! truephan**


	30. Chapter 30 Mal A Prop Mayhem, Part 2

**A/N: Well, gang, I hope you had a GREAT Easter (which, BTW, is still the present season in which we are) ! I sure had a GREAT Easter, especially since I forgot to tell you that I went out-of-town for it! *smiles sheepishly* Still, it was 'PAR-TAY!' all weekend! But I did miss you. Honestly. And, I have to extend a belated happy anniversary to the Danny Phantom series, which was on Aprl 3. It's hard to believe that it's been six wonderful years being in the DP world. I just so enjoy it! And I enjoy it so much, well, LOOK! It's time for more Prop fun! I had so much material to work with, that I had to split up the chapters. And here is the second half! Stan the Prop Man will be able to stick his neurotic nose in here, of course, so I'm sure he'll be a lot of fun to mess with. Don't forget the 'IDNOAC' and 'Full Credit to the original writers for any direct or indirect dialogue from the show' things! OK, looks like Marv is giving us a nod. Roll Chapter 30, and enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 30—Mal-A-Prop Mayhem, Part 2

**Bloopers 150-154  
****(Because I can do that, Part 2! There are a LOT of props here from a lot of the shows, so I figured that was worth at least 5 bloopers--again!)**

**More of those: Rejected Ghost Props with the Final Versions that Won Out—Like I said, there were so many props that I have to devote two chappies to them (otherwise, Stan the Prop Man is going to have a canniption if I forget all of them!) So, are you still wondering how the writers came up with those crazy prop names? Well, I'm sure it took a consesus to come up with them. Nevertheless, I was able to carefully unroll the second brittle scroll of mystical props…er, I mean, I finally looked at the rest of that prop list that I had managed to smuggle out. And once again, this paper shows the original name the writers had given those props, and then, of course, what they were ultimately named. And, I also list the shows on which they were **_**first**_** shown. So, let's see if you can guess the one that won BEFORE I reveal it…Oh, finally, if your fav prop is not listed here, don't blame me. I just report the facts!**

**WHAT WAS FIRST PROPOSED………………….................................................................................................................……..…BUT WHAT WON OUT**

From _King Tuck  
_Sacred Cigar…………………………….........................................................................................................................……………….Scarab Scepter Of Duulaman

From _Livin'Large  
_Techno-mannequins…………………………………………......................................................................................................................................……….Tech-bots

From _Public Enemies  
_Ghost Ticklers……...................................................................................................................................……………………………………………………Ghost Stingers

From _Claw of the Wild  
_Fenton Nose Ray Guns (**having a cold could complicate things**)…..................................................................................................Fenton Wrist Rays

From _Fanning the Flames _and_ The Fenton Menance **(**_**Who knew they were interchangeable?)  
**Fenton Ear Plugs…………………………………….........................................................................................................................………………..Fenton Ear Phones

Fenton Ear Phones………………………........................................................................................................................……………………………..Fenton Ear Plugs

From _Mystery Meat  
_Fenton Ectoplasm Bloodhound **(****C'mon, don't they do the same thing**?) …..........................…………………………………………………………………..…Fenton Finder

From _Pirate Radio  
_Emergency Bologna…...............................................................................................................……………………..Emergency Ham (**Now, that's boloney**!)

From _Forever Phantom  
_Fenton Ducolax ………………................................................................................................................……………………….Fenton Bismo (**same thing to me**)

From _Mystery Meat  
_Fenton Ecto-Suck-o-Roo..............................................................................................................................................................……….Fenton Weasel

From _Bitter Reunions  
_Fenton Four Wheeler…...................................................................................................................…………………………………………… Fenton Attack Vehicle

From _Girls Night Out  
_Maddie Popcorn Macker **(She was going to use it for that ****it didn't work, remember?)……………………………………………......................................................................................................................................……………..**Maddie Modulator

From _The Ultimate Enemy  
_Ghost Backscratcher **(would make a nice one, sorta!)**…......................................................................…………………………..………………Ghost Gauntlets

From _Secret Weapons  
_Ecto Box **(don't tell the Box Ghost**)…...................................................................................……………………………………………………………….Ecto-Converter

From _13  
_Fenton Baseball Bat (**even Jack knew that**).........................................................................................................……………………………Anti-Creep Stick

**And speaking of Jack…**

From _Bitter Reunions  
_Jack o' Even-One-Head-is-Better-Than-Yours **(but Jack didn't get the  
insult)...................................................................................................**....................Jack o' Nine Tails (**I knew you guessed it before you got here!)**

From _Million Dollar Ghost  
_Ecto Lava Lamp………………......................................................................................................................................................Ecto-filtrator

********(I guess they were afraid that everyone would just stare at it, mesmerized, instead of changing it out.)**

From _Flirting With Disaster  
_X-23 Booster Rocket…………………............……………..X-23 Booster Rocket **(Man, that just sounds too cool that they adopted the name the first time!)**

From _Reality Trip  
_White Tooth-Ache Tracking Device……………………............................................................................................................….White Fang Tracking Device

From _Maternal Instincts  
_Plasmius Cactus **(Bogus! But it kinda looked like one and it sure hurt to be zapped by it!)……......**………………..…………………………..Plasmius Maximus

**And since we're still on the props thing, especially magical ones….**

**Bloopers 155, 156 and 157**

**Lucky in Love (BTW, all three are **_**real**_** bloopers)**

**TAKE ONE **

_Cut to the scene in the Casper High cafeteria, just after Danny is given the 'crown' of being an official 'cool kid' and a member of the 'A-List Club'**--including getting a frozen yogurt stamp card, I must say--**because he's now dating Paulina, who is really being overshadowed by Kitty. Qwan quickly objects to Dash and Paulina…._

QWAN (_whining_): Fenton's cool now? I thought we had no room for new members.

DASH (_walking up to Qwan and putting his hand on Qwan's shoulder_) : Qwan, old pal of mine, I have some bad news….

QWAN _(now sitting with Tucker and Sam at their table, dejectedly_): I was told that I have to sit here now.

TUCKER (_yelling_): You'll never take the place of Danny! Never!

_Sam's shoulders droop and she looks dejected._

_Right after that, Danny and Paulina are walking hand-in-hand to Danny's locker. __**LOOK FAST.**__ When they first approach his locker, there are no stickers on any of the lockers around his. But when Danny places the new pix of him and Paulina over the old pix of his friends, there is suddenly a sticker on the locker just to the right of his that says, "Krox' . **If you don't look fast, Paulina's head will cover it right after it's shown.**_

VAN THE CAMERA MAN: Hey, Butch, I see a sticker that wasn't there a moment ago on that locker next to Danny's.

STAN THE PROP MAN (_quick to answer_): OK, who's been messing with the props?

_Everyone raises their hands up in surrender, but Butch laughs._

STAN THE PROP MAN: OH, KROX!

**TAKE TWO **

_Cut to the scene where Kitty, who's overshadowing Paulina, tells Danny through a flashback that she was mad at Johnny for 'sight-seeing' all the girls in town. And that she flew away and headed to 'Floody Waters', where she sees Danny with Tucker and Sam…_

KTTTY-IN-PAULINA (_narrating her flashback at 'Floody Waters'_) : I remember how Johnny couldn't stand you, so you were the perfect person to make him jealous….

_She flies toward Sam. _

KITTY: I was going to overshadow your friend, you know, the spooky chick in black….

_The scene fades back to the Fenton lab, where Kitty-in-Paulina looks at Danny._

KITTY-IN-PAULINA: You like her don't you?

DANNY: Sam? Well,… I,….uh….

_Danny then frowns at her. _

_Kitty-in-Paulina raises one of her eyebrows in a 'you know you do' kind of hitch. But then, the scene fades back to 'Floody Waters'._

_Kitty's watching Sam, who is washing her hands in the bathroom with her sunglasses on._

_But suddenly, Paulina pushes Sam away in order for her to use the sink, and when Paulina does that, Sam's sunglasses are then __**totally gone.**_

STAN THE PROP MAN: Wait a second! Butch, did you make those sunglasses disappear like you made that sticker appear?

_Butch shakes his head._

SAM (_smugly_): No, he didn't. But, it's cool that those sunglasses can disappear like that, huh? All goths are expected to have neat goth accessories like them, you know. Part of the package!

_Stan groans. _

**TAKE THREE **

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Kitty-in-Paulina are back at Nasty Burger right after Kitty has finally told Danny how she ended up in Paulina's body. But after she has told her story, Danny insists that Kitty let Paulina go. But Kitty refuses, and she leaves the scene after saying in Paulina's voice, "See you at lunch tomorrow,…boyfriend."_

_The next day, Sam, who is with Qwan, sees them together at the Nasty Burger_.

QWAN (_frowning in worry_): Sam, are you sure you're not miffed about the poetry thing last night? Because you seemed pretty miffed.

SAM (_irritated_): Why would I be miffed? Just because I can't sit at my regular table…

_Sam looks over to where Danny and Paulina is. Danny smiles sheepishly at her. Sam crushes a napkin holder and drops it on the table. _

SAM: ….And I can't go to my regular bookstore anymore.

QWAN (_smiling_): So, we're cool, then?

_But when she gets up and walks away, and __**the crushed napkin holder is totally gone**__._

STAN THE PROP MAN: OK, OK! Who took the napkin holder? I have to get it ready for another scene.

SAM (_dryly since she's still irritated_): Duh! I ate it.

_Stan frowns at her. _

SAM_ (cringing a bit): _Just kidding! But I really don't know---or care—where it went!

BUTCH: CUT!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for this week, gang! Let's see if I (or you) can come up with more for next week! Until then, then push that little blue button below! You'll be glad you did! truephan**


	31. Chapter 31 BAck to Chaos

**Well, a great week has just begun for me, since I count updating this story as the beginning of fun! And this chapter doesn't have too many things to do with props going awry--well, sorta, so onward! Remember the "IDNOAC" and "FULL credit to the original writers for the direct dialogue or nearly direct dialogue" thingies. Ready Marv? OK, then roll it and enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 31—Back to Chaos

**Blooper 158**

**Memory Blank (thanks to Angelus alvus, and this is a realy blooper, by the way)**

_Cut to the scene shortly after Sam has convinced the Desiree-memory-erased Danny that she knows him and that he was once half-ghost. She then convinces him to go back into the Fenton Portal and regain his powers, which he does. But then, fast forward to the next scene, which is the next day at Casper High. Of course, there are rows of desks._

_Danny's desk is right next Sam's desk. In fact, it's so close, Danny is able to lean on her desk chair._

DANNY (_leaning on her desk chair_): So, now what?

SAM: I don't know. I'm sorta making this all up as we go along.

_But as Sam is talking, Danny suddenly loses control over his powers and the hand on the chair of Sam's desk chair suddenly goes intangible on its own. Danny, of course, loses his balance from this unexpected development. And then when Danny falls, all of the sudden, his desk is, like__**, several feet away from Sam's desk!**_

BUTCH: CUT! How are we supposed to get away with that blooper?

STAN THE PROP MAN: Well, can't we just say it's magic like all the other mal-a-props?

_Butch groans._

**Blooper 159**

**Fright Knight**

_Opening scene when Danny is fighting a slippery ghost eel. After some fight time, the eel shoots him with red rays coming from its eyes. Danny is propelled backward and into the school, where the kids are decorating the halls for Hallowen. Danny phases through the wall and hits a ladder with a can of paint on it just as he changes back to his human form. The ladder shakes the can of paint, which promptly deposits its contents onto Dash. Dash is about to pummel Danny for doing that when Lancer interrupts them._

LANCER: _Grapes of Wrath_! Break it up! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you both for fighting on school property?

DASH: Uh,…I'm a football star?

LANCER: True. But at least I must pretend to be fair, and you two need a more creative outlet for your aggressions…As you know, every year, a member of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the old abandoned Townsend place. This year, it's my turn. And I'm bound and determined to decorate it better than Ms. Tetslaff did last year.

_Ms. Tetslaff comes onto the scene, cracking her knuckles._

MS. TETSLAFF: Fat chance. (_holds up a scary pix of herself_). You'll never outdo my "Franken-Gertrude-stein" monster. Hmph.

MR. LANCER (_smugly_): Welcome aboard 'Team Lancer', gentlemen. Scariest room avoids detention. (_approaching and looking at Dash_) Football star, or not.

DANNY _(delighted while talking to Sam and Tucker about Dash_): Scary? Haunted House? This is great! I'm going to totally kick his butt!

DASH: You think so, Fento-tons-of-fun? How about a little side bet?

DANNY: Sure! If I win, you have to….uhm, run through the school parking lot in your underwear.

DASH: Okay. And when you taste defeat, you have to eat….

_He pulls out a jar full of clipped toenails._

DASH (turning red): Oops, I brought the wrong thing.

TUCKER (_aside to Sam_): He really does keep his clipped toenails!

BUTCH: CUT! Where's the most disgusting _Dash _underwear that's supposed to be in his jacket?

DASH: Hey, those most disgusting underwear aren't just 'underwear'. They're most disgusting _designer_ ones!

ENTIRE CREW: EWWWWWW!

**Bloopers 160 and 161**

**The Ultimate Enemy**

**TAKE ONE (real blooper, by the way)**

_Cut to the scene when Jazz has just used the Fenton Peeler on whom everyone thinks is fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton. The Fenton weapon works, revealing that it's Dark Dan underneath the Danny Fenton façade. Everyone is shocked except Jazz. Dark Dan laughs and is able to capture everyone and tie them to the __**Nasty Burger**__ boiler. Just as he captures and ties Jazz to the same boiler, the real fourteen-year-old Danny Phantom charges onto the scene, armed and ready._

DANNY PHANTOM: Hey, old man? Ready for a blast from your past?

_Danny then slams into Evil Dan. They fight some more, but then, Dark Dan is able to slam Danny to the ground._

DARK DAN: Your time is up, Danny. It's been up for ten years.

_Dark Dan replicates into four Evil Dans. They swimmingly pummel young Danny. Just as it looks as if Dark Dan has defeated his young foe, he pulls his duplicates back into himself. __**But there are now FIVE of them.**_

DARK DAN (_pulling the five duplicates into himself_) : What makes you think that….

STAN THE PROP MAN: Arrghh! There's not supposed to be FIVE of him! He only duplicated into _four _at the beginning of the battle! Can't he count?

DARK DAN (_objecting)_: Hey, I can count! I'm not really related to Jack!

BUTCH: CUT!

**TAKE TWO (real blooper, by the way)**

_Cut to the scene when Danny, who has been tied up by Dark Dan, is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone…_

DANNY _(struggling with his bonds):_ Ugh….gotta get out of this. I'm going 'ghost'!

_He turns into his ghost form and continues to try to break his bonds. But he still isn't able to get free_.

DANNY PHANTOM (_sighing_ _in defeat)_: Well, it was worth a shot.

_Just then, he hears another voice..._

BOX GHOST: Well, well, well…All this time, we were planning on how we could take the fight to you…And here you are…wrapped up like a present.

DANNY PHANTOM: Box Ghost?

BOX GHOST (_evilly_): Beware….

_The future Box Ghost conjures and charges up blue ghostly energy from one of his hands and throws it at Danny. Danny is repelled backward, only to slam into a 'statuesque' Ember._

DANNY PHANTOM (_shocked_): Ember? You look….

EMBER (_angrily completing his sentence with her hoarse voice_): ….like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal chords, with that ghostly wail of yours?

_The screen goes blank unexpectedly._

BUTCH: Cut. What happened, Van?

VAN THE CAMERA MAN: Sorry, Butch, but I don't get it. Ember says that the reason why she was overweight was because Dark Dan's ghostly wail destroyed her vocal cords. But Dark Dan had just learned that power only recently and there was no way she could have gained so much weight so fast!

STATUESQUE EMBER (_sheepishly_): Well, you know how we girls are always blaming something else for our gaining weight!

_Crew laughs. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this week, gang! Hope you had as much fun as I did! Remember, feel free to send me any ideas! I'll eat them right up, especially since I'm going through withdrawal from all that Easter candy (Yes, we still had lots of it until this week! Oh, the joy of chocolate and the agony of withdrawal from it!). Now, help me bear with the angst and push that little blue button below! It'll be better than a sugar high! truephan**


	32. Chapter 32 Beautiful Bedlam

**A/N: Hello, gang, and sorry I missed you last week. We had to go out-of-town on some not-so-happy news last weekend, so I didn't plan to be out of the pix back then. But, of course, there was nothing I could do about it, and not much I want to say about it; so, c'est la vie, as they say. However, a great week has just begun for me, since I count updating this story as the beginning of my week of fun! There are more mal-a-props in this chapter, but just the 'standard' kind! And, my, how did this chapter get so long? Oh, goodie! Nevertheless, don't forget the "IDNOAC" and "FULL credit to the original writers for the direct dialogue or nearly direct dialogue" thingies. Ready Marv? OK, then roll it and enjoy Chapter 32!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 32—Beautiful Bedlam

**Blooper 162**

**Masters of All Times  
****(real blooper, BTW)**

_Cut to the scene where Sam, Tucker and Vlad are now infected with ecto-acne. Maddie, who is wearing an '80's outfit, walks up to Sam and Tucker and examines them._

MADDIE: We have an outbreak of ecto-acne. And there's only one place on Earth that knows how to treat ecto-acne!

_Jack gestures a 'thumbs up' to his wife._

DANNY (_covering his face with his hands_): Please say 'hospital'....please say 'hospital'.

_The next scene shows Fenton Works under a quarantined tent._

DANNY (with chagrin): Whyyy couldn't she say 'hospital'?

_The scene then fades to an aerial shot over and then down into the quarantined room. Notice that there are three beds to the camera in that shot. __**Vlad is in the left most bed, with Tucker in the middle and Sam in the bed furthest to the right of the camera.**_

_Now fast forward to the scene where Maddie of the alternate timeline has just discovered that her husband, Vlad, has lied to her about Jack's not wanting to see her any more. And Vlad has attacked them all with an ecto-foamer and then captures Danny. Just before he's about to vaporize Danny with a laser beam, Jack intervenes._

JACK-IN-PLASMIUS-FORM: Keep away from my son!

_Jack-in-Plasmius-Form then shoves Vlad away from Danny, only for Vlad to attack Jack with the laser beam instead. Jack conjures up a pink ecto-shield, but it's not enough to withstand the force of the ghost weapon. Jack is shoved back into the opened portal and an explosion results. Jack is left on the ground, injured by the attack. The portal is also damaged and it begins to smoke while an alarm goes off._

MADDIE (_frantically as she rushes to his side_): JACK!

JACK _(now in his human form and speaking weakly)_: It's alright, Maddie. Just...remember what could have been...(_fully collapsing_): Uhhhhh...

MADDIE (_angrily turning toward Vlad_): You despicable...lying...piece of....cheese! I've wasted the best years of my life with you?!

VLAD (_unmoved_): Now, Maddie, I may be a lying piece of cheese, but I'm still your husband.

MADDIE (_rushing over to him and amazingly picking him fully up over her head_): **(*Gee, I wouldn't ever want to get her **_**really **_**mad!*) **Consider this an annulment!

_She throws him out and into the Ghost Zone through the portal, and then hurries to release Danny._

MADDIE (_speaking to Danny_): Quick! The portal's overloading! (_When he is fully released, she continues_): Go back in time! Make sure none of this happens. Clockwork will help!

_Danny then flies through the portal just before it explodes completely._

_The next scene is in Clockwork's castle. _

CLOCKWORK (_irritated)_: I will not help!

DANNY (_upset_): But Sam...Tucker...

CLOCKWORK (_interrupting him_): ….need to be cured in the present, not the past.

_The scene pans to the time viewing orb. __**Now Vlad is lying in a bed in the **__**foreground**__**, and then Sam and Tucker's beds are perpendicular to his bed rather than side-by-side, and Sam is now to the **__**left**__** and Tucker to the **__**right**__** of the camera!**_

_Stan the Prop Man gags his yell at the blunder. But no one else notices..._

CLOCKWORK_ (sighing in irritation): _I can reset time to just before the time back to the way it was just before you meddled, but that's it!

_Danny sees that his father has poured diet cola in the ecto-filtrator instead of ecto-purifier. _

DANNY (_excitedly_): That's it! That's it!

_He rushes home just as Clockwork smirks._

_Fast forward to Fenton Works. Jack is pounding on Vlad's chest. **Now, **_**_Vlad is in a bed to the left most side of the camera again. Sam is now in the middle and Tucker is in the bed to the most right of the camera!_**

STAN THE PROP MAN (_no longer able to contain himself_): I can't believe that you would do that to me, Sam, Tucker and Vlad!

BUTCH (_sighing_): CUT! What's wrong, Stan?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_screeching a bit_): They...they....changed places with those beds when they're supposed to be very sick!

TUCKER (_snickering)_: So, what's the big deal? No one will notice! Besides, what else could we do to relieve the boredom of being stuck in bed with ecto-acne?

_Sam and Vlad then start laughing._

**Blooper 163**

**Identity Crisis  
****(another real blooper, BTW)**

_Cut to the scene right when Jack is about to download the data from the black box of the Fenton Attack Vehicle. But before Fun Danny and his superhero half, er, Superhero Danny, can object, Jack downloads the data. Technus immediately takes over Fenton Works. He becomes, as the hero half of Danny would say, 'the house highjacking horror' and captures the adult Fentons and Sam and Tucker._

_Danny and, er, Danny go ghost and one of them rescues the Fentons and Sam and Tucker while the other one fights the HHH (*__**uh, that means: house highjacking horror—sorry, I just LOVE that...ahem..FOCUS!) **_

_In the meantime, the other Danny goes to fight Technus, who is now on the roof of Fenton Works._

FUN DANNY PHANTOM_ (angrily, after shooting Technus): _That's for totally ruining my weekend of fun, dude!

FULLY LOADED TECHNUS_ (irritated): _Oh,I'll do ruin than that, whelp!

_Technus zaps Fun Danny, who falls to the ground in front of Superhero Danny, the Fentons and Sam and Tucker. There are now two Danny Phantoms present._

MADDIE (_worriedly speaking to Superhero Danny Phantom and not seeing the downed Danny Phantom_): Wait! Where's Danny?

_She then turns briefly away while Superhero Danny turns back into a human._

SUPERHERO DANNY (_after turning human_): I'm right here, Mother!

JACK (_confused when he has briefly seen two Danny Phantoms): _Wait a minute! Weren't you just...?

_But he's interrupted by Jazz, who is upstairs in Fenton Works._

JAZZ_ (frantically waving her arms and yelling): _Mom? Dad? Danny? Other Danny?

MADDIE and JACK_ (in unison): _JAZZ!

_The Fentons run toward their house and go in, just as Technus powers up with even more energy._

FULLY LOADED TECHNUS_: _MMM, that was tasty. Now let's see what I can do with all that power!

_Technus then produces huge cables that act like legs, pulling Fenton Works off of its foundations. The entire house then starts to stomp down the street._

_Danny, Danny, Sam and Tucker then chase after the runaway house. Soon, both Danny Phantoms go to the rooftop and confront Technus. After they fight a little, Technus captures one of the Dannys and pulls him toward him._

TECHNUS: If you wish to split your focus, you must learn to multi-task!

_Sam and Tucker run onto the scene carrying the Ghost Catcher._

TUCKER_ (defiantly): _Multi-task this!

TECHNUS _(shocked): _What? (_and just as he passes through the Ghost Catcher) _NOOOOO!

_Technus loose all his power when he is pulled out of Fenton Works and the house immediately stops where it is, __**which is in the middle of the street. **_

_Finally, there is the last battle between the unhoused highjacking horror __**(*Tee-hee, sorry, couldn't help myself again! Ahem...FOCUS—AGAIN!)**__ and the two Danny Phantoms on the roof of Fenton Works. But in the midst of the fight, both Dannys pass through the Dream Catcher and are one again. Danny, of course, wins the day, with the help of Sam and Tucker—and the Fenton Thermos._

_After the battle..._

SAM _(running up to the now unified Danny: _Way to pull yourself together, Danny!

TUCKER _(bewildered): _How did that last pass through the Ghost Catcher do that anyway? _(looks at Dream Catcher more closely) _Side 2, Merge; Side 1, Separate. Duh!

DANNY (_in the process of turning human)_: Too bad I can't pull off that 'fun weekend' I promised you guys.

TUCKER (_excitedly_): Are you kidding? This was a totally fun weekend!

DANNY (_smiling_): Really?

_All three friends run up to the fence on top of Fenton Works._

SAM: We're your friends, Danny. Kicking back or kicking butt.

_Jazz and her parents then come on the scene._

JAZZ_ (both excited and relieved): _One Danny! Then, I'm not nuts! I'm not nuts!

MADDIE_ (smiling at Jack): _Isn't that sweet?? That's exactly what you said when you proposed to me!

JACK:_ (smiling back): _And you still said 'yes'! Who's nuts now, huh?

_Now the Fentons join all the others at the fence on the rooftop of Fenton Works. _

JACK (l_ooking at Danny_): Ah, good to see that you're in one piece, son.

DANNY, SAM, TUCKER_ (in unison): _Tell me about it!

JACK_: _Now to work on getting the house back.

DANNY: Uh, Dad,....maybe that could wait until_ after _the summer?

_But as they look over the scene, __**the house is definitely now on the edge of some beach, not in the middle of the road as before!**_

BUTCH: CUT! OK, guys, how did the house get _there_?

JACK (s_heepishly smiling_) : Heh-heh. I forgot to turn the house fully off right after that last fight scene?

**Blooper 164**

**Life Lessons  
****(even ANOTHER real blooper!)**

_Fast forward to the scene just after Danny and Valerie are zapped by four painfully-looking large, er, zappers, compliments of Skulker. They wake up in the Ghost Zone, handcuffed together._

SKULKER (_smugly and threateningly_): Greetings, prey! Having failed to determine which of you is the superior challenge, I've decided to hunt you both! At the same time!

_Valerie freaks out and then Danny tries to explain everything. After he does…._

SKULKER (_drawing out all of his weapons_): I'm offering you a sporting head start, prey. I suggest you take it!

_Valerie screams just before Danny immediately reacts and yanks Valerie with him in a mad dash away from Skulker._

DANNY (_yelling_): Less freaking, more running!

_They manage to avoid most of the ammo thrown at them, and then Danny discovers that he can't use his powers. But then, Valerie spies one of her guns on the ground…._

VALERIE: My ecto-grenade launcher.

_She doesn't see that it's attached to a rope, but Danny does._

DANNY (_frantically_): NO, DON'T! It might be….

_But Valerie doesn't listen to him and she picks up the weapon, ultimately setting off another kind of trigger. A large spray of red darts head their way. Danny reacts and pulls both of them down to the ground; and seemingly they are safe._

DANNY (_slightly irritated_): …booby-trapped! See, that's why I took the time to explain the whole "Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' thing!

_They then hear Skulker growling close behind them._

VALERIE: (_attempting to pull Danny up off of the ground, demandingly_) Get up! He's coming!

DANNY (_slightly dazed, now that he sees that he has a red dart in his butt_): I…can't….move….

SKULKER (_with a mean-looking bazooka over his shoulder_): Spectral paralysis dart. The effects are only temporary. But this (_shifting the bazooka to a near aim_)…will not be.

Valerie screams and starts to drag a paralyzed Danny throughout Skulker's jungle. But a few moments later, Danny, who is supposed to be paralyzed, actually **stands up **just before Valerie jumps off a cliff and takes him with him. And that is WAY before he tells Valerie that he can move again!

Butch notices that his monitor suddenly goes blank.

BUTCH (_turning to the camera man_) : Uh, did you do that on purpose, Van?

VAN THE CAMERA MAN: Yeah, I did. Sorry, Butch, but just how can Danny move when he's not supposed to be able to move?

SKULKER: (_sheepishly_) Because the effects of the dart's poison are weakened when it accidentally pokes hybrids in the butt rather than their arm?

**A/N: Well, that's it for now, gang! Hope you had fun with this. You know what to do if you did…great therapy, believe me, pushing that button. And, oh, have a great week! truephan**


	33. Chapter 33 On With the Show

**A/N: Well, wa-hoo! This story hit over 200 reviews this past week!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, you wonderfully sweet readers! You make it all worthwhile! But I do have a slight dilemma through all of this excitement: I want to dedicate this chapter to two special people. Can I do that? Heck, why not? So, I dedicate this chapter to my 200****th**** reviewer, animephoenix2468 (YAY and thanks!) and to my friend, pearl84, who just graduated from college this morning (YAY and CONGRATS again!). And, YAY! Happy (early) Mother's Day to all you mothers out there. Gee, I better calm down enough to say that "IDNOAC" and "FULL credit to the original writers of the show for near or exact dialogue" things. Now, are you ready for Chapter 32? Marv and I are! Roll it, then, and ENJOY!!! **

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 32-- On With the Show

**Blooper 165**

**Maternal Instincts**

**(real blooper, BTW)**

_Cut to the last scene of the episode, just as Danny and Maddie are about to land the helicopter they 'borrowed' from Vlad after their 'scientific' weekend at Vlad's mountain chalet._

JACK (_seeing the helicopter land_): Quick, Jazz, they're back! Remember, not a word what went on here.

JAZZ (_in a hazmat suit and holding a broom and dustpan_): My lips are sealed….(_begins to walk out of room_) And as long as the house is 'ghost free', they'll never know. (_turns back around before exiting_) Oh, and Dad? Thanks!

_Jack smiles. Jazz then leaves and Jack quickly does an Olympic-gold-medal-worthy-standing-broad-jump onto the couch. He quickly grabs his needlepoint just as Maddie and Danny walk in._

JACK: Heh-heh. Look who's back. How was your weekend?

DANNY and MADDIE (_in unison_): Uck! Ah, dumb! Boring! Totally dull! Ho-hum! A snore!

DANNY: I've gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But, you know….(_kisses his mother on the cheek_).

_**But instead of his leaving right away, his mother left the room and Danny was left to talk with his father.**_

BUTCH: Cut! Danny, what are you doing? You're supposed to leave and call Tucker and Sam.

DANNY (_smiling sheepishly_): Uh, I forgot my cue?

**Blooper 166**

**Frightmare**

_Cut to the scene right after Danny shocks Tucker out of his Nocturne-induced dream. They have gone to get Sam. When Danny and Tucker are able to get into her room from a nearby window, they see that Sam is sleeping with one of Nocturne's dream helmet on her head. Tucker tries to take the helmet off of Sam, but is shocked by it._

TUCKER: OWWW!

DANNY PHANTOM: Oops! (_chuckles in slight embarrassment_) Uh, probably should've told you about that. My bad. Don't touch anything else. (_looking down at the sleeping Sam_) Now that I know how to do this, it'll only take a second.

Danny phases into Sam's dream. He looks around.

DANNY PHANTOM: (_somewhat disappointed_): The cafeteria? (_snorts a bit_) C'mon, Sam, I expected bigger dreams from…

_He interrupts himself when he can see Sam in the distance wearing a red Casper High letter jacket and walking up to a dream facsimile of him in his human form… He listens in…_

SAM (_speaking to the dream facsimile of Danny Fenton_): Can you make room for your girlfriend?

DANNY PHANTOM: (_bewildered_) Girlfriend? Uh, her dream is just like mine….(_jolts at the revelation_ _and then chuckles nervously_) Her dream is like MINE.

_He continues to watch in shock; and when the dream Danny Fenton and Sam are about to kiss, Danny Phantom backs up in disbelief and embarrassment. He continues to back up until he hits a table and knocks it over, falling to the ground and interrupting Sam and Danny Fenton's kiss._

SAM (_confused at the site of Danny Phantom lying on the ground and then turning to speak to the dream Danny Fenton_): Wait! You can't be in two places at once!

_But Danny Phantom quickly turns invisible and flies over to Dash, quickly overshadowing him._

DASH (_standing up and then_ _pointing to himself_): Actually, Sam, I'M Danny Phantom! Goin' ghost! _(begins to chuckle)_ Hey, thanks, Butch! I always wanted to say that!

BUTCH: CUT! Dash, please stick to the script, OK?

DASH: Yeah, right. But I thought that this was just a dream?

***permission to groan, even though I know that you really thought it was funny!***

**Bloopers 167 and 168**

**Beauty Marked**

**(thanks to aryaneragon4ever for the suggestion)**

**Plus a 'Behind the Scenes' that was Deleted (You'll see why.)**

**TAKE ONE**

_It's the very beginning of the show, and Danny is having, well, trouble with the opening_ scene…

_Sam and Tucker are sitting in seats in the Casper High's auditorium. A blonde woman, who turns out to be Dora, walks on stage. She puts a hand on her hip. _

DORA: Girls, do you dream of being a _(spreads her arms)_ princess?

_Three girls stand up from their seats and cheer._

SAM: No.

DORA:Of wearing _(spreads her arms)_ beautiful gowns and—(_lifts up her ring_)—jewelry?

_She puts out her hand with a ring featuring a giant, spherical green crystal on it that sparkles for emphasis. _

SAM (_more forcibly_): No!

DORA:Of charming and beguiling _(clasps her hands and blinks dreamily)_ that special prince?

SAM: (_pointing a finger at her mouth_) And…gag.

DORA:I'm Dora Mattingly. _(spreads her arms)_ And I'm gonna make sure that dream comes true for one of you sweet young ladies.

_Dora walks over to a rope on the edge of the stage and pulls it. A giant sign falls down._

DORA:That's why I'm bringing my Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant right here to your school!

SAM (_depressed_):I hate this more than I hate the morning sun.

TUCKER:What's wrong with beauty pageants?

SAM:Other than the fact that they turn girls into shallow doormats and boys into drooling idiots, _(puts out her palms, angry)_ everything!

TUCKER:But it's got a swimsuit competition!

DORA:I need a worthy and chivalrous knight _(turns left)_ to select our princess.

_Dora turns back right as boys jump out from the crowd cheering and waving their arms like drooling idiots, all shouting "Pick me!"_

TUCKER:Oh, man! Danny would love this! Where is he, anyway?

_In the next scene, there is a wicked-looking ghost with a hood over his head showing a skull-like face. He raises his double-sided battle axe, which has a skull-like design, over his head and swings it down._

_Cut to Danny, floating in a battle stance. He dodges to the right as the axe cuts closely next to him, then crouches as the axe sweeps overhead, jumps in a slight panic as the axe cuts under him, then divides into two duplicates when the axe cuts vertically in him._

DANNY:_(stereo voices)_ Hey! If you needed _(merges into one) _something you should just ask!

BUTCH: CUT!

DANNY: What's wrong?

BUTCH: It's 'axe', not 'ask'!

DANNY (_bewildered_): Really? That's can't be right!

BUTCH (_sighing_): Well, it's 'axe'. Didn't you study all of your lines?

DANNY (_slightly perturbed and defensive_): Of course I did!

BUTCH: So, then, what's the next line?

_Danny squirms, bites his lower lip and rolls his eyes upward and around, trying to think._

DANNY (_spilling it out_): Alright, alright! So I've been busier than usual and just haven't had the time!

BUTCH _(slightly irritated): _Well, alright. We'll re-shoot this scene later. Let's go on. Roll it!

_The ghost with the hood then swings a rope over head. He throws it, lassoing it around Danny's boots. _

DANNY _(being pulled away): _Hey! Watch the boots! I just had them cleaned!

BUTCH: CUT! Danny! You're supposed to say, 'Yikes!'

DANNY (_cringing before smiling sheepishly_): Sorry, it's just that usually, I don't care about the boots, but I'm going to a party later and…

BUTCH (_slightly more irritated_): OK, we can let it go one more time, but that's it!

_Danny nods... _

_The hooded, axe-wielding ghost then drags Danny through the air toward the school. He quickly goes intangible_.

_Meanwhile, a crowd of boys in the auditorium are still excited…._

DORA (_speaking to the audience_): Our princess must appeal to the masses. So she shall be chosen by a common boy! _(begins to walk across the stage, scanning the crowd of boys) _Someone average and bland.

_Dash looks at her with hope. Dora walks by him, and one by-one-by she disappoints them with her comments._

DORA:_(looking at Dash) _Too popular. _(walks to Kwan)_ Too athletic. _(walks to Mikey)_ Too nerdy. _(stops at Tucker)_ Too--

TUCKER:Handsome? _(puts out his hand)_ Smart? Intelligent?

DORA (_looking uninterested_): Annoying.

_Suddenly, the axe-ghost phases in head-first, still dragging Danny with extreme force. _

DORA:(_still in the process of selecting_): Normal. Dull. Common.

_But then, the axe-ghost and Danny phase totally through the stage just as Danny screams._

DORA (_hearing the scream and turning her head_): You!

_But no one is there!_

_Dora bites her lower lip and shrugs helplessly._

BUTCH: CUT!

DANNY: (_slightly annoyed now_): What? I screamed on cue!

BUTCH: Yeah, but you were supposed to turn into Danny Fenton and land _on_ the stage, not _go through_ the stage!

DANNY _(more annoyed)_: You know, Butch, this is harder than it looks. I bet you would screw up even worst than me!

BUTCH (_now getting a bit more annoyed himself_): Oh, I doubt it. I could show you how it's done because, you know, I do have experience with acting. And you have no idea how hard it is to direct, ready those scene sketches and…

_Danny stifles a yawn. Butch frowns_.

DANNY (_casually_): It's OK, Butch. I understand if you don't think you could handle what I have to do.

BUTCH (_narrowing his eyes in mischievousness and challenge_): Oh, really. You think?

DANNY (_slightly scoffing with just as much mischievousness and challenge_): I _**know**_!

BUTCH (_determined_): OK, Danny, you're on…but just don't say that I didn't warn you!

DANNY (_smugly_): You won't have to!

_Sam and Tucker look at each other and roll their eyes._

_But then, the show resumes from where it left out—that is, Dora on stage looking for a judge for the beauty show-- with a slight tweak..._

DORA (_gritting her teeth a bit):_ You're perfect!

_Cut to __**Butch**__ sitting on the ground as Dora comes up to him. Butch stands up as Dora puts a hand on his back. A few girls in the audience sigh before they giggle in excitement when Dora picks Butch._

DANNY_ (sitting in the director's chair, frowns when he sees how the girls are reacting): _CUT! That's not in the script!

BUTCH (_shrugging a bit_): You're right, Danny. Sorry.

DANNY (_frowning a bit less_): Well, OK. Let's roll it! (_chuckles_) I always wanted to do that!

_Van the Camera Man rolls his eyes but starts the camera…._

_The camera zooms out, revealing_ a _ghost who turns out to be Aragon. He's dressed in a black Medieval costume, wearing a green, spiky crown and a gold amulet with a green gem in the middle of it around his neck. He's watching the scene and sees Dora picking Butch through his crystal ball._

ARAGON: Perfect indeed.

_His amulet charm glows just before the scene shows his shadow on the wall as it morphs into the form of a dragon._

ARAGON: A perfect boss!

DANNY: CUT! Aragon, you're suppose to say 'A perfect pawn!", not a 'perfect boss'!

ARAGON (_smiling sheepishly_): I thought I said it right! But sorry about the slip, even though it is true!

_Danny frowns at him and Aragon cringes._

ARAGON: Uh, sorry, but I am ready for the my next cue…

_He begins laughing evilly, and Danny shrugs, because this __**was**__ the __**correct**__ next cue!_

**TAKE TWO**

_Fast forward to the scene when the judge picked by Dora—uh, Butch—is walking down the hall of Casper Hall with Tucker by his side.. All the girls are waiting to get his attention._

GIRLS (_to Butch): _Hi, Danny.

DANNY: CUT! I'm Danny!

BUTCH_ (surprised): _What's wrong? That's in the script! Remember, I'm playing **you **in this scene.

_DANNY (with sudden embarrassment): _Uh, heh-heh, y-you're right. Sorry. Carry on. I mean, roll it.

_Van the Camera Man growls slightly under his breath in frustration but activates the camera again. _

_Butch-as-Danny and Tucker stop walking as Paulina steps in front of them holding a tray of cookies._

PAULINA: I baked some cookies for you! _(she hands Tucker the cookies and then gets a little closer to Butch)_

_Danny is about to object when __Star then walks in from behind them holding a large stack of papers._

STAR: I did your math homework! (_she, too, hands Tucker all of the papers and then snuggles up on the other side of Butch)_

DANNY_ (almost yelling): _CUT! Hey, that's not fair! According to the script, they weren't going to be _that_ friendly to me in this scene!

BUTCH (_smugly_): What can I say? When you got it, you got it…and I told you so!

DANNY (_mischievously_): Oh, yeah? I'll make sure no one ever sees this on the show!

ENTIRE CAST: CUT!!!

**A/N: Ooooh, did someone wake up cranky? Well, Danny did kind of **_**axe**_** for it, didn't he? *cringes* Heh-heh. In any case, hope you liked this week's contribution. Have a great week, then, and…..RED ALERT!! RED ALERT!!! OH, OH, OH!! The very same--and great--friend who graduated from college this morning (CONGRATS AGAIN!!) just happens to be the co-author of my next story, which I've been DYING to post! And NOW she has the time for us to finalize everything about the story. So that means….look out soon for that story. We will be posting it under her name, pearl84, because we had to pick one of us since FF won't let us post under both our names, and because she won the arm wrestle (you know, new grads can get that way—just kidding, pearl!) Now, I still have some bloopers up my sleeve, so don't worry yet at my stopping this fun adventure. But, darn, I also want you to take a peek at that new story. Now, my new story **_**won't**_** be a comedy, but I think this light-hearted adventure has helped me recover enough from all my vapors over the drama that happened in my last story, TrueHeart, to brave venturing back into drama again. But, it'll still be a little while more before we post. And, I'll give you more information as it gets nearer to being posted, which I hope is SOOON!! Sorry about the plug, but I have been waiting a LONG while to begin posting that story. And now, I can almost taste it almost happening!! And speaking of 'taste', time to celebrate everything with, why chocolate, of course! Then, *dives right into a hot fudge sundae* fhave wa dgrate week, y'all! YUM! truephan**


	34. Chapter 34 Spectra ular Therapy

**A/N: Hello, y'all! Did you have a great week? I certainly did, especially since I finally get to update! And what better way to start out the week with some good therapy—Spectra style, that is. She certainly is one of my fav evil ghosts, but she's also good for some laughs. And, really, I think of her and Bertrand as being a modern comedy team, especially since there really aren't any good ones around anymore. Sure, they're an evil team, but I think they are also quite funny together. So, with the 'IDNOAC' and 'Full credit to the original authors of the show' things, it's time for Chapter 34. Enjoy!**

**Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 34—Spectra-ular Therapy**

**Bloopers 169 and 170**

**The Fright Before Christmas**

**(thanks to BrandyMyDog for the suggestion)**

**TAKE ONE**

Fast forward to the scene right after Danny Phantom has destroyed all of the renegade, bewitched and attacking Christmas trees with his ghostly wail. He turns right back into Danny Fenton just before his mother finds him on the street. She brings him home.

Now, cut to the scene back at Fenton Works….and Danny is just about to leave his home once again, with Ghostwriter narrating….

GHOSTWRITER:The ghost shield deployed,

Danny turned to this thought.

To take on the spirit

he knew who had wrought

_Danny morphs back into his ghost form and takes off flying. _

GHOSTWRITER: this holiday mischief-

_Danny then flies into the Fenton Ghost Portal. _

GHOSTWRITER: -and left him the blame. Come on now, dear boy.

Here's where you call me "lame".

_Cut to Danny flying with two arms in front and a tail in back by a green action background._

DANNY (_yelling at the narrating voice_):Give it up! You can't hide.

_He finally sees the Ghostwriter's library lair, and approaches it._

DANNY:I know just where to find you.

_Ghostwriter is looking outside his reddish-paneled window at Danny approaching._

GHOSTWRITER:But I'm still in control.

_Ghostwriter turns to his keyboard and types rapidly._

GHOSTWRITER:Allow them to remind you.

_Danny then blasts the doors of what he thinks is Ghostwriter's library lair, only to find that the inside of this lair is way different than Ghostwriter's lair._

DANNY (_blinking several times in bewilderment_):Them?

GHOSTWRITER:Danny asked. Then he shuddered and trembled.

_Danny sees a room full of his foes: The Box Ghost, Technus, Johnny and Kitten, Youngblood in pirate form and __**Spectra in her supermodel form from' Doctor's Disorders'**__, the Lunch Lady, Sidney Poindexter, Walker, Bertrand, Ember and then lastly, Skulker. But there is also a trimmed Christmas tree seen behind Walker._

Stan the Prop Man (_accidentally blurts out_):Whoah, wait a minute!

_Everyone looks at him._

Butch (_sighing_): CUT! Yes, Stan?

Stan the Prop Man: Spectra! What's she doing in her supermodel form? That outfit was turned into nose goo several episodes ago.

SPECTRA _(frowning in irritation): _That would be snot that your props department concocted! And, thanks to you, Stan, it took me weeks to clean that outfit. And I must say that I'm quite proud of the results. And since this is Christmas, I thought it would be just the time to show it off! (_then sneering_) Got a problem with that? Or do you need a therapist?

STAN_ (raising his hands up in surrender): _Uh, n-n-no, S-Spectra. I was, uh, just doing my job, you know.

BUTCH (sighing again): Now, are we ready?

Stan the Prop Man nods sheepishly and Spectra nods in defiance.

BUTCH: OK, roll it where we left off!

**TAKE TWO**

GHOSTWRITER:The door had brought him where all his foes were assembled.

SKULKER:We've been waiting for you. _(smiles)_

GHOSTWRITER:Skulker said with a grin.

THE BOX GHOST:Now our holiday party can _(smiles and rubs his palms together)_ finally begin!

_The room then brightens with lots of Christmas decorations and food. __The Box Ghost, Technus, Johnny and Kitten, Captain Youngblood, Spectra in her supermodel form, Lunch Lady, Sidney Poindexter, Walker, Bertrand in his assistant form Ember, and then Skulker are all there._

SKULKER:Eat, drink, and be merry! _(puts his arm closer to him to show Ember)_

EMBER:_(lifting the platter slightly) _Have some warm Christmas goose!

THE BOX GHOST:For surely you know of our annual truce.

_Danny smiles, but then the screen fades to the Ghostwriter, who soundly slams a fist down next to his keyboard before hunching over it in defeat._

GHOSTWRITER:The truce? It's still holding?

_Ghostwriter stares down at his keyboard and puts his fisted hand in his hair. _

GHOSTWRITER: I thought they'd dispend it!

To beat on their foe-

SKULKER:Oh, this truce, we defend it!

The scene then shows all of the ghosts in the room:

SKULKER:We don't fight on Christmas.

BERTRAND:One day of tranquility!

SPECTRA (_**still in her supermodel form**_):Come sundown _(arches an eyebrow)_ tomorrow…

ALL**: **We resume all hostility!

DANNY:Every ghost holds this truce?

SKULKER:It's a fact!

_Kitty, Lunch Lady, Spectra, Sidney, Walker and Ember all look rather bored._

WALKER:It's a rule.

DANNY:Well, the Ghostwriter broke it!

EMBER:That is really uncool!

_The ghosts there decide to go punish Ghostwriter, but he puts a spell on them all and makes fight each other. After a struggle between all of the ghosts, Danny finally hits Walker with an orange. Because Ghostwriter cannot rhyme a word with 'orange', the spell on all the ghosts is broken. Ghostwriter is defeated and Danny destroys his keyboard. But just as Ghostwriter is being hauled away to Walker's Prison, he smugly informs Danny that this bewitched poem in which he is cannot end now that Danny has destroyed his keyboard. But the Ghostwriter also alludes to another way…._

_Fast forward to a defeated Danny Fenton who has returned to the Real World. As he walks along the abandoned streets littered with destroyed presents and Christmas trees, the Christmas lights on all the buildings short out as he passes them. He looks into Tucker's home before moving on. _

_Tucker sees him and calls Sam. Together, they search out their friend and find him sitting on a rock, obviously dejected. Sam drapes Danny's red coat over him…_

TUCKER:Dude,…(_sits down next to Danny) _Like, it's Christmas. So why are you here?

_Sam walks in front of Danny and sits down next to him. Danny turns to her._

SAM:Outside, with no friends or family near?

DANNY:It's my fault. All my fault

-what happened tonight.

I spoke out in anger and acted in spite.

I started this all when I picked that first fight.

But I'd give all I have _(looks up sadly) _to set everything right.

_But then, the trio see the broken presents begin to float up in the air and then repair themselves before flying in several directions_.

SAM:The gifts? They're not damaged?

TUCKER:They're flying through the air!

DANNY:Back where they came from? Butwho would-?

THE BOX GHOST:Beware!

_Danny thinks that The Box Ghost is about to attack him and quickly transforms into Danny Phantom, ready to shot an ectoplasmic ray at the ghost. But then, he jolts in surprise when he see all the ghosts with Santa Claus hats on their heads: Kitty, Johnny, Johnny's Shadow Ghost, Youngblood, Desiree, The Box Ghost, Technus, Sidney, Lunch Lady, Skulker, and, of course, Spectra. But this time, __**Spectra is in her shadow form**_.

THE BOX GHOST:The Box Ghost shall conquer this holiday doom!

LUNCH LADY:We just couldn't leave you -to suffer in gloom!

_Skulker holds up a hand with a weapon on top of it from off-screen, filling the shot. _

SKULKER:Tomorrow you'll see what _(puts the gun back in his suit) _this baby can do!

_Skulker puts down his arm and smiles._

SKULKER:But all ghosts share the truce, even half-ghosts,

_Danny smiles._

SKULKER: -like you.

_Suddenly, all the ghosts go to work, starting with Desiree, who conjures up her pink magic and restores all of the Christmas trees. __**Spectra in her shadow form**__ grabs a tree and flies off with it, followed in like by Skulker, Youngblood, Sidney, Lunch Lady, etc., until the last tree is taken by __**Spectra, now in her supermodel form**__!_

_After everything is put in its place, Danny, Sam and Tucker run back to Fenton Works, which still has its Ghost Shield on. They are followed by __**Spectra in her supermodel form,**__ Technus, Skulker, The Box Ghost, Desiree, and Johnny. They all stop in front of the house._

SAM:I just saw it happen,-

-but still can't believe-

-your enemies helped you repair Christmas Eve!

_The shot now reveals all the ghosts just as Danny turns around. Lunch Lady, Skulker, Bertrand, Kitten, Johnny's shadow, Sidney, Spectra (__**this time in her shadow form**__), Technus, The Box Ghost, and Johnny look at the trio of friends._

STAN THE PROP MAN (_turning red with frustration_): Not again! What gives here, Spectra?

SPECTRA (_exasperated_): What?

STAN THE PROP MAN: You're switching back and forth between your shadow and supermodel forms in almost a heartbeat!

SPECTRA (_sneering_): Uh, that's core constriction to you. Hey, Clockwork changes form all the time and you don't say anything to him!

_Stan is about to object, but then Spectra interrupts him. _

SPECTRA (_still growling_) : OK, OK! I know it's not the same. But why are you making such a big deal out of it, anyways? In case you didn't get the memo: YOU don't look good in heels, so deal with it. And I don't want to be your therapist, get it?

**Blooper 171**

**Phantom Planet**

**(thanks to Angelus alvus)**

**Well, looks like Spectra strikes again with changing forms in a heartbeat, uhm, I mean, core constriction:**

_Fast forward shortly after Danny has gotten his powers back and he sets off to the Ghost Zone in the Fenton Jet. He begins to capture a lot of ghosts in a large net he's pulling behind the Fenton Jet. Finally, he sees the exit out of the Ghost Zone…_

DANNY PHANTOM (_chuckling_): Awesome! I think this is going to work!

_He captures almost a bazillion ghosts and thinks he's succeeded when the Fenton Jet is attacked and seriously damaged_. _The huge net full of ghosts is shot away from the jet._

ROBOTIC VOICE COMING FROM THE FENTON JET: Auto Eject….

DANNY PHANTOM: What?

_Before the boy can do anything, he and his pilot seat are rocketed upward out of the Fenton Jet. He ends up outside and goes intangible to release himself from his pilot seat. He then turns around when he hears ghostly laughter._

_All the ghosts he has captured in the net are being released. But then, Skulker is in the forefront_…

SKULKER (_blowing the smoke off the top of his gun_): We warned you once, ghost brat!

DANNY PHANTOM (_trying to avoid being grabbed by several ghosts_) : Wait! Let me explain! Our worlds are linked! If mine goes, yours goes, too! I have a plan!

_Just before Skulker shoots Danny, Spectra __**in her supermodel form**__ is right next to him, glaring at Danny. _

_Danny is then shot and repelled backward until he slams into Vortex, who promptly grabs the teen and zaps him with electricity. Danny screams in pain. _

DANNY PHANTOM (_hunched over_ _and hugging his aching sides before looking up_): **Look**, I know you hate my world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it. (_looking defiantly at the ghosts_) But I thought you might care about saving your own!

_Several ghosts then descend upon him from above. One of them is Spectra, who is _**-yes, you guessed it—**_ now in the __**therapist form**__ she had in 'My Brother's Keeper'!_

_Stan the Prop Man screams in exasperation and frustration. Butch jumps in shock at the outburst._

STAN THE PROP MAN (_whining_): OK, I could let that slide in 'The Fright before Christmas', but you did changed forms in barely a moment again here?

SPECTRA (_now very annoyed and growling_). Just what's with him, Butch? Don't you know how hard it is for girls to decide what they should be wearing? Well, I'm not any different and I couldn't decide what to wear now and in that other episode, so there you go! You have a problem with that?

_Butch and Stan the Prop Man both throw their hands up in surrender and vigorously shake their heads with a vigorous 'no'_.

**Blooper 172**

**And speaking of My Brother's Keeper**

Fast forward to nearly the end of the show when Spectra drags Danny Phantom into the storage closet right after Danny has rescued Jazz from the laser beam crossfire on the stage at Casper High.

SPECTRA: Look at you….

_Danny tries to aim the Fenton thermos at her, but she bats it out of his hands and grabs him by the head and neck._

SPECTRA: What are you?...

_There's a close up of Danny's head and even if that shot is very brief, it's clear that Spectra's hands __**are off of him**__, but __**right back on**__ in the very next shot._

SPECTRA: …A ghost trying to fit in with the humans or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_blurting out_): She did it again!

SPECTRA (_suddenly angrier than she was in the scene_): I didn't change forms at all in this scene-well, not yet-but that in the script!

BUTCH (_trying to calm the two_): She has a point, there, Stan! She doesn't change until Jazz shoots her with the 'Fenton Peeler'.

STAN THE PROP MAN (_whining again_): I'm not talking about that! She took her hands off of Danny in that close up!

BUTCH (_under his breath_): If he weren't such a great prop man…

_But he is interrupted by Spectra_.

SPECTRA (_quite irritated_): I swear, Butch, if he does this to me again, I may zap him with just more than the 'Fenton Peeler'!

_Stan the Prop Man cringes but Spectra continues…_

SPECTRA (_still irritated_): Oh, all right! So WHAT if I took my hands off of him? It was just for a second. I had just polished my nails before this scene and took every opportunity to check to see if they had dried yet!

**Bloopers 173 and 174**

**Doctor's Disorders**

**(deleted scene)**

_Fast forward to the scene where all the parents of the high school students bitten by ghostly mosquitoes are gathered at the entrance of Casper High. The high school has a "Quarantine-Keep Out" and "Do Not Cross" banners draped over the entrance. Maddie, Jack and Danny are among the crowd. Mr. Falluca is barring the front entrance._

MADDIE:Why can't we see our children, Mr. Falluca? This is outrageous! They're sick! They need us!

MR. FALLUCA: Well, I understand your concern, folks. But I have been instructed not to disseminate any information at this time.

MADDIE (_irritated_): But you're a **teacher.** It's your **job** to disseminate information!

JACK (_crying_): Poor Jazz. She's always been my favorite!

_Jack blows his nose with a handkerchief and then hands it to Danny._

JACK: Here you go, Danny. Don't lose this. It was your grandfather's.

DANNY (_gingerly holding the soiled handkerchief with two fingers_): Blech!

TUCKER: (_calling)_ Hey, Danny, check this out!

DANNY: (_walking over to Tucker_) What's up?

TUCKER: (_holding out his hand and producing a ghost mosquito_) Got another one of them.

DANNY: (_alarmed_) Tucker! Get rid of that thing!

TUCKER (_pointing to bug in his hand_): No, no! Look! It won't bite me or phase into my skin or anything!

DANNY: That's weird. I figured my ghost powers were protecting me. What's protecting you?

_They both look at each other with the sudden idea and point both fingers at each other_.

DANNY and TUCKER (_in unison_): Tucker! By Tucker Foley!

DANNY: Wow, it's not just repelling, it's a repellant!

_A moment later, a doctor dressed up in scrubs with yellow teeth and red goggles on -who turns out to be Bertrand-comes out of some double doors of a high school room.._

BERTRAND: Hello, people. My name is Doctor Bert Rand.

MADDIE: Are you from the government's disease control center?

BERTRAND: Sure. Let's go with that. I can assure you that your children are in good hands and will be transferred to the creepy abandoned hospital on the edge of town.

_The scene moves to the creepy abandoned hospital on the edge of town. Lightning bolts shoot behind it._

MADDIE: Under quarantine?

BERTRAND: Yes, let's go with that, too!

JACK: Oh, yeah? And just why should we trust you?

BERTRAND: Because I'm from the government and I can audit your taxes if you don't.

JACK: We trust you.

DANNY: (_to Tucker_) Well, I don't trust him. Sam and Jazz are in that hospital and we got to find out what's going on.

TUCKER: Have a good time!

_Tucker begins to walk away._

DANNY (_irritated and turning toward his friend_): Tucker, I said 'we'!

TUCKER (frowning): You also said 'hospital'.

DANNY: Humph! I go invisible. I go ghost. I'll be in an out in no time. Just watch!

_The next scene shows Spectra standing by the hospital's sign, that is: 'NORTH MERCY HOSPITAL'. She is about to go in when she spies a few wayward mosquitoes flying nearby. _

SPECTRA_: _OK, little bugs! You're supposed to be in the hospital now.

_But instead of obeying her, the tiny swarm of mosquitoes attack her! A fight ensues and Spectra seems to be the victor when she spies three more mosquitoes alit the North Mercy Hospital sign, posed to attack her again. But she is quicker than they and zaps them where they are. As a result, the 'R', 'T', and 'H' in 'NORTH' are shaken loose but stay in place. _

_Fast forward to the scene which show the close up of the hospital sign just as Danny and Tucker are approaching the hospital. The "R," "T," and "H" finally fall off and the sign now reads 'NO MERCY HOSPITAL'_.

BUTCH: CUT! Jan, we'll have to cut the fight scene with Spectra and the bugs because of time. But, let's keep this last scene in anyways, OK?

JAN THE EDIT MAN: OK, boss!

**A/N: And, of course, that part where the letters fall off really was in the show! But now, you know how it happened! *winks* I just couldn't resist the temptation! In any case, have a great week, gang! And now, you know where to put that blue button—right under your finger! truephan**


	35. Chapter 35 Off Base

**A/N: Hey, there, gang! Time for an update! Hope you're ready. But before we get on with it, I need to tell you about some MEGACOOL news! Inspired by one of my other stories, one of the readers drew a pix of Danny as a werewulf, from _Bewerewulfed_. I am both very honored and ECSTACTIC about it! And I want to dedicate this chapter to that reader for giving me that AWESOME gift! Thanks again, BrandyMyDog! NOW, let me come down a little from this cloud I'm on and get back to THIS story, and specifically, this chapter. This chapter is a little odd, (so what else is new?) but you'll see why soon enough! In any case, I'm getting the eye from Marv, but before we roll it, don't forget that "IDNOAC" and "Full Credit to the original authors of the show for the original dialogue or near original dialogue" things. NOW we can roll it! Here is Chapter 35. Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 35—Off Base

**Bloopers 175, 176 and 177  
****The Fenton Menance  
****(thanks to TheChickKickingTheSodaMachine**)

**TAKE ONE**

_Cut to the scene as Sam and Tucker are leaving for class right after Tucker has shown his friends that 'Tucker Foley Alibi-o-Matic' device which has snores, sneezes, and, well, other noisy stuff on it. After his friends have left, Danny sees what turns out to be an invisible Youngblood in the hallway at Casper High_. _But unbeknowst to him, Jazz is nearby, observing all. She is afraid that Danny is losing his mind...._

DANNY (_defiantly_): YOU! I might not have been able to do anything the last time. But this time, I'm going --....

_He sees Jazz and gasps_.

DANNY (_with chagrin_): ....going.....

JAZZ ( _sternly_ _finishing the statement for him_): Nowhere but back to class.

DANNY (_now perplexed_): You...don't see anything?

JAZZ: Just a little brother who's looking a little nuttier by the second.

_Danny begins to pass her, but she then grabs onto his wrists and stops him._

JAZZ: And where do you think you're going?

DANNY (_irritated_): Wherever I want. What are you, the hall monitor now?

JAZZ: I'm _your_ hall monitor, Danny. And there is no place you can go that I can't follow....

DANNY (_defiantly_): Really!

_He begins to leave. She quickly follows him and then abruptly halts when he steps into the boys' bathroom. _

JAZZ (_crossing her arms with irritation_): Except there.

_Danny morphs into Phantom, and begins fighting with some entity in the boys' bathroom. Meanwhile, Jazz is standing just outside of the boys' bathroom when Mr. Lancer walks up._

MR. LANCER (_to Jazz at hearing Danny grunting during the fight_): If that's your brother making all those noises in there, I suggest he get a little more fiber in his diet!

_Mr. Lancer walks away just as Danny Phantom phases throught the door of the boy's_ _bathroom and continues to fight an invisible entity. Jazz looks on in horror as Danny seems to attack an empty hallway. But then, Danny turns intangible and defiantly charges upward through the roof._

JAZZ (_speaking to herself_): It was worse than I thought!

_As the screen phases to the Fenton home, Jazz continues to muse....._

JAZZ: I had to get Danny away from the pressures of ghosts and ghost hunting....

_The scene phases to inside of the Fenton Lab, where Jazz and her entire family are gathered._

JAZZ: Something like a.....

JACK, MADDIE, and DANNY (_in unison_): A camping trip?

_Of course, Jazz—and indirectly, Danny—convinces them to go on the camping trip._

_Fast forward to the scene where the Fentons are on the road, heading toward their family get-away camping trip_. _Jack is driving and busily sucking on his hat thermos thingy...._

JACK (_suddenly scratching himself_): Argh! I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms!

MADDIE (_cheerfully_): Good thing I packed plenty of Fenton ointment!

JACK: Oh, boy! Fointment!

MADDIE (_turning around_): And I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, Jazz!

JAZZ (_mortified_): Mom! Stop treating me like a baby!

_But Jazz instantly begins to caress the stuffed bear.._

DANNY (_angrily_) : Welcome to my world!

_Danny quickly shoves it out of her hands._

JAZZ (_exasperated_): Hey! (_then sighing_) Danny, I don't know why you're mad at me. I not the one who trashed the lab blasting imaginary ghosts!

DANNY (_irritated)_: It was one ghost...And a parrot.

JAZZ (_unfazed_): Was it a ghost and a parrot, or a projection of your own fears....And a parrot?

DANNY (_excitedly_): So you admit that there WAS a parrot!

BUTCH: CUT!

DANNY (_cringing_): Sorry, Butch!

BUTCH (_tersely_): Well, OK. OK, gang, let's take it from where the Fentons are in their RV and on the road...

**TAKE TWO**

_Fast forward to the scene where the Fentons are on the road, heading toward their family get-away camping trip_. _Jack is driving and busily sucking on his hat thermos thingy...._

JACK (_suddenly scratching himself_): Argh! I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms!

MADDIE (_cheerfully_): Good thing I packed plenty of Fenton ointment!

JACK: Oh, boy! Fointment!

MADDIE (_turning around_): And I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, Jazz!

JAZZ (_mortified_): Mom! Stop treating me like a baby!

_But Jazz instantly begins to caress the stuffed bear.._

DANNY (_angrily_) : Welcome to my world!

_Danny quickly shoves it out of her hands._

JAZZ (_exasperated_): Hey! (_then sighing_) Danny, I don't know why you're mad at me. I not the one who trashed the lab blasting imaginary ghosts!

DANNY (_irritated)_: It was one ghost...And a parrot.

JAZZ (_unfazed_): Was it a ghost and a parrot, or a projection of your own fears....And a parrot?

DANNY (_excitedly_): My point exactly! And that ghost was with that parrot!

BUTCH: CUT! Danny!

DANNY (_smiling sheepishly_): Uh, sorry, Butch! But I just have to jump on it when Jazz agrees with me! But I'll get it right the next time!

BUTCH (_nodding_): OK, then from the top, gang...

**TAKE THREE**

_But just before the scene about the ghost and the parrot, Danny glances over to Butch, who is looking at him sternly, which, of course, implies that Danny had better get the scene right...._

_Fast forward to the scene where the Fentons are on the road, heading toward their family get-away camping trip_. _Jack is driving and busily sucking on his hat thermos thingy...._

JACK (_suddenly scratching himself_): Argh! I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms!

MADDIE (_cheerfully_): Good thing I packed plenty of Fenton ointment!

JACK: Oh, boy! Fointment!

MADDIE (_turning around_): And I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, Jazz!

JAZZ (_mortified_): Mom! Stop treating me like a baby!

_But Jazz instantly begins to caress the stuffed bear.._

DANNY (_angrily_) : Welcome to my world!

_Danny quickly shoves it out of her hands._

JAZZ (_exasperated_): Hey! (_then sighing_) Danny, I don't know why you're mad at me. I not the one who trashed the lab blasting imaginary ghosts!

DANNY (_irritated)_: It was one ghost...And a parrot.

JAZZ (_unfazed_): Was it a ghost and a parrot, or a projection of your own fears....And a parrot?

_Danny crosses his arms; and then suddenly smirking, chirps like a parrot._

_Jazz and crew laugh and Butch groans._

DANNY (_smirking_): You have to admit. I didn't say a word!

**Bloopers 178-183  
****Doncha think?**

**I think it's time for a 'Doncha think?' moment about a few of the shows. Doncha know what that means? Ya don't? Well, it's some funny things about the show which I didn't know how to put into a particular scene of the show, but I thought were noteworthy of my particularly twisted comments. And, BTW, these are real bloopers. So, here we go:**

**Doncha think it's odd that:**

In _Prisoners of Love_, ghosts can't phase through things in the Ghost Zone...............................YET, in _Beauty Marked_, Danny--in his ghost form while he and Tucker are in the Specter Speeder--can phase through the entrance to Aragon's domain without a scratch? **Doncha think that m****aybe he did a split second morph to phase through? No?**

**And speaking of **_**Prisoners of Love**_**:**

In _Prisoners of Love_, **humans** can phase through everything in the Ghost Zone because 'they're the ghosts in the Ghost Zone'.........................YET, in _Claw of the Wild_ Walker's minions are able to grab and hold onto Sam while she is in the Ghost Zone. **Doncha think that m****aybe that only occurs during a full moon like there was during **_**Claw of the Wild**_**? Maybe?**

In _Flirting with Disaster_, when Technus, who is controlling Valerie's old battle suit, attacks Danny Fenton right in front of Casper High, Danny is able to deftly to dodge or flip away from every one of Technus' shots................................................................YET, in the very next episode, _Micro-Management_, Danny is failing a big gym test because he's supposed to be pretty weak? **(BTW, thanks to BrandyMyDog for this little tidbit!) But, gee, doncha think that maybe Danny was just trying to throw everyone off guard so as to not blow his secret. Ya think?**

In _Beauty Marked_, Gregor shows up in Nasty Burger for the first time looking very cool with those hip sunglasses........................YET, he also has a need to wear his sunglasses _at night_ for no apparent reason? **SOOO uncool! Uh, doncha think? **

In all the episodes, including in the beginning of _Beauty Marked_, Sam has chin length hair........................YET, later in _Beauty Marked_, after she dresses up in her messed-up bride costume in Aragon's realm, her hair has suddenly has grown long enough to have two pretty long pony tails! **Doncha think that ****in desperation she grabbed some Medievil vegetation as hair pieces to lengthen her hair? EWWW! But that would explain why it was so obviously hideous!**

In the episode, _Forever Phantom_, as Maddie and Jack are chasing Danny and Amorpho throughout the house, Maddie screams to Jack that she has a weapon called a "Ghost Shredder" to get the ghost with............................................YET, when they finally come into the lab after Danny and Amorpho have fought and then been zapped by the Ecto-Stoppo-Powerfier, the Fentons have no such a weapon with them! **Huh? Doncha think it might really make better coleslaw and they left it in the kitchen on the way down to the lab? Or maybe that was the original name of the Fenton Peeler and were too embarrassed to admit their mistake?**

**A/N: *permission to groan* Heh-heh, I told you I was twisted! In any case, that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't, you have my permission to lie about it after you push that little blue button! truephan**


	36. Chapter 36 It's a Jungle Out There

**A/N: Ah, well, hello there, gang! Yup, it's that time again. But before I go on, I got permission from that reader who drew that pix for me. I like it and if you want to take a peek, I won't complain. You know that FF doesn't post websites, so be sure to take out all the spaces. Have fun with it! It's: h t t p: / / i 9 5. photobucket .com / albums / l122 / guest 773 / Bewarewulfed Poster .png . Now, back to the show...And, looks like I'm stuck on one particular episode once more. But this is one of my FAVS episodes, so I'm not really complaining about it….. Now, I want you to know that I found out that this episode almost didn't happen! Yes, that's right, because, you see, they almost didn't get through the first half! At first, there seemed to be only a minor snafu, but…as you'll see soon enough, it was a REAL jungle out there on the set…(*permission to groan*) But, before we roll it, don't forget the "IDNOAC" and "full credit to the original writers for the original or near original dialogue" things. So, here is Chapter 36 and , man, do I** **have plenty of fodder for you! (*permission to groan even more*) Roll it Marv before I get hit with tomatoes!...**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 36—It's a Jungle Out There

**Urban Jungle  
**

**Blooper 184**

**TAKE ONE**

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Tucker wake up from the sleep pores and find themselves tied up with vines and prisoners of Undergrowth._

DANNY (groggily): Huh? _(then raising his head in surprise)_ Holy hibiscus! _(suddenly frowning).._..**Holy hibiscus**? Since when have I said 'holy hibiscus'? AND for that matter, since **when** is hibiscus 'holy'?

BUTCH (_groaning_): Cut!

**TAKE TWO**

**Blooper 185**

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Tucker wake up from the sleep pores and find themselves tied up with vines and prisoners of Undergrowth._

DANNY (groggily): Huh? _(then raising his head in surprise)_ Holy hibiscus! The whole city is a giant, overgrown backyard!

TUCKER (_whining_): I never ate my vegetables! Why is it fair they get to eat me?

_Stan the Prop Man suddenly moans—quite loudly. All the crew notices._

BUTCH: CUT! Stan!

STAN THE PROP MAN (_sheepishly_): Sorry, Butch. But don't you remember that Tucker ate all those blood blossoms four episodes ago, you know, in _Infinite Realms? _So he has eaten vegetables! What kind of idiot writer would miss that detail?

BUTCH (_glaring a bit_): That would be **_me!_**

STAN THE PROP MAN (_gasping and holding his hands up in surrender)_: I was just kidding, you know!

**TAKE THREE **

**Blooper 186**

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Tucker wake up from the sleep pores and find themselves tied up with vines and prisoners of Undergrowth._

DANNY (groggily): Huh? _(then raising his head in surprise)_ Holy hibiscus! The whole city is a giant, overgrown backyard!

TUCKER (_whining_):I never ate my vegetables! Why is it fair they get to eat me?... (_then smugly_) Hey, you know, Stan's right about me eating vegetables before! But I was able to mentally block that nightmare, so really, technically, I'm right, too!

BUTCH: CUT! Tucker!

_Tucker cringes while everyone else except Butch laughs. _

**TAKE FOUR**

**Blooper 187**

_Cut to the scene where Danny and Tucker wake up from the sleep pores and find themselves tied up with vines and prisoners of Undergrowth._

DANNY (groggily): Huh? _(then raising his head in surprise)_ Holy hibiscus! The whole city is a giant, overgrown backyard!

TUCKER (_whining_):I never ate my vegetables! Why is it fair they get to eat me?

_Danny struggles against the vines, but to no avail. He slumps over, and stops trying, before opening his eyes a moment later..._

DANNY:Man, no good! These vines are like steel cables!With sap!

UNDERGROWTH (_smugly_) :Yes…The growth is far stronger than any meat creature.

_Undergrowth's giant head leans in to look at Danny and Danny looks up at him, annoyed._

UNDERGROWTH (_tauntingly_): No matter how powerful they think they are.

_Danny charges his hands with energy and grunts with concentration, but two purple plants with mouths engulf Danny's hands and glow, containing them._

DANNY (_concerned_):These ghost plants are blocking my ghost energy.

_He concentrates even harder. _

DANNY (_alarmed)_: Can't go intangible, either!

UNDERGROWTH (_suddenly caressing a fast-growing plant_): Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along! Mankind is merely a temporary weed in the garden of life. A weed that can be removed.

DANNY (_defiantly_): Danny Phantom bows to no plant!

TUCKER (_whining_) : "Bow"? We can't even wiggle our fingers!

UNDERGROWTH: Your pessimistic, but accurate, friend is . Your once proud, progressive metropolis...

_The scene cuts to a giant, glowing black brain on a stalk made of loads of green vines which spread onto the ground. Then it shows that the vines are connected to the back of the head of a lot of Amity Park citizens. The people have solid green eyes, black veins on their skin, are glowing and drooling, and walk zombie-like with their arms out in front of them. Soon, Undergrowth makes them obey his will to destroy the city. He talks all along as people like Dash and Kwan swing axes into wooden power-line poles. _

UNDERGROWTH: The Mind-Vine enables me to control the inhabitant's every movement. Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its own citizens do it for me? Once the way is cleared my children will be planted and grow anew!

_Other Amity Park citizens like Paulina, Star and Ashley plant acorns.. Gigantic trees just pop out of the ground and the trunk shoots upward or overrun all areas of the city._

_Meanwhile, as the growth accelerates, Undergrowth continues… _

UNDERGROWTH: My consciousness…. my will shall spread throughout the globe. And the concrete jungles shall become real jungles.

DANNY:You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone _(suddenly shivers) _w-w-w-will!

UNDERGROWTH: Really? _(leans toward Danny) _Such as?

_Suddenly, the Fenton RV jumps through part of the growth and safely lands before hurling toward Undergrowth. A long, mechanical arm reaches out in front of it with a gigantic circular buzz-saw at the end of it. The saw quickly slices threw the vines and plants in its path._

_But then, the plants retaliate and quickly engulf the RV before ripping it apart. Jack and Maddie managed to jump out and escape. Maddie falls and lands on her feet, ready to do battle. But Jack falls onto his stomach and grunts with pain. _

_Maddie goes right to task and begins to fight the ghost plants. However, after not too long, a vine is able to sneak up behind Maddie and attach itself to the back of her neck. Her body entirely glows before her eyes jolt to a solid green and black veins appear on her neck._

DANNY (_horrified_) : No! Mom!She's been taken over by the Mind-Vine!

_Cut to Jack, face-down in the concrete. A vine snakes up to him and attaches itself to the back of his neck. He pulls up on his knees, glows and begins to scream but then glow fades away._

JACK:_(looking at the vine) _Hmm….(r_eaching to the back of his neck and grabbing hold the vine before pulling it in front of him)_ I don't see what the big deal is.

_The vine tries to attach to the side of his neck. _

JACK: Nope.

_The vine hits his forehead. _

JACK: Nope, still feel fine.

_The vine finally snakes around his head into his ear, and now he glows._

JACK: Ah, there we go!

_Jack's eyes fill up with green puddless._

JACK: Mmm…

_His eyes flash a solid green and black veins form on his skin. _

JACK: Chlorophyll!

_Cut to Undergrowth with his arms crossed. Danny and Tucker are still bound by vines behind him, Danny's hands still in the flowers._

DANNY (_screaming in dread_) : No! Not them! (_narrowing his eyes and scowling_) Let them go!

_The scene switches to showing a bunch of zombie-people attached to mind-vines walking past with their arms out in front of them, their eyes glowing a solid green, and black veins on the front of their neck.. Among them are Jasmine, Sam's parents, Maddie and Jack—and all of them have vines attached to back of their necks—INCLUDING JACK! **(*REAL blooper, BTW*) **_

STAN THE PROP MAN (_blurts out_) : No, no, no! I said the ear! Jack's ear!

_A few prop flunkies scramble. _

JACK_ (chuckling nervously): _Heh-heh…Don't get mad at them, Stan! That cool mind-vine sucked all of that itchy ear wax out just like I wanted, so I let the vine stick on the back of my neck like every other plant zombie!

_STAN THE PROP MAN grumbles. _

**TAKE FIVE**

**Blooper 188  
****(behind the scenes)**

BUTCH (_sighing_): OK, gang, I thought we would **neve**r get throught that last scene! Now let's see if we can get through the final fight scene of this show….(_looking around and then frowning) _Uh, where's Danny?

_The crew shake their heads, when Danny suddenly flies to the set. But he is panting and covered in sweat_…

DANNY (_chuckling nervously while hurriedly wiping sweat off of his brow_): Heh-heh, sorry I'm late, guys! But Frostbite and I lost track of time with all that practice and exercise!

BUTCH (_cringing a bit but pressing on_): Well, OK, then. So, let's get right onto this scene. (_clearing his throat_) OK, gang, let's take it from where Danny returns to the Real World to confront Undergrowth…Roll it!...

_The Fenton Portal glows and then opens. Danny cautiously drifts out of the portal from the Ghost Zone just as he unconsciously wipes some sweat off of his brow. The Fenton lab is darkened. He immediately illuminates the area and sees that the lab is covered with plants and vines.__._

DANNY: _(his voice echoing) _If the lab looks like this, I can't imagine the rest of the town.

He turns intangible and flies through the ceiling. He then soars through town, scanning the area. It is overgrown with plants of all kinds. As he flies onward, he hears a distant voice.

SAM: Danny?

_Danny then heads in the direction of the voice, surveying the area below him as he flies on... ._

DANNY: This place is deserted. No signs of human life anywhere. I better find Tucker or-

_Suddenly, he stops in mid-air, buckling down before shivering. He opens his eyes with determination._

DANNY: I control the power. The power doesn't control me.

_But he shivers again and looks down._

SAM: _(her voice distant) _Danny?

_Danny snaps to attention. He quickly flies to and stops at a very large tree._

SAM: _(voice coming from the tree) _Welcome back.

_Then the tree trunk parts like curtains and Sam comes out in a totally black outfit, including a black cape and headdress. Her eyes are a solid green and she has thick eyeliner around them. Vines support her movement._

SAM: I thought you'd gone for good.

DANNY: Sam, we have to get you out of here!

SAM: No! I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new.

_Sam drifts down toward some nearby large purple eggs on her support vines, spreading her hands out as Danny looks to her. Four vines grow up to her._

SAM: They need me.

_The vines wrap around her waist and headdress as she places her hands on them._

SAM: I am their new mother.

DANNY:What? _(floating nearby) _You won't even baby-sit your cousins!

_Sam curls her hands around a vine as if comforting it. Danny clenches a fist._

DANNY: We have to get out of here now!

_Sam releases the vine and it drops away. _

DANNY: Where's everybody else?

_Sam snaps her fingers, revealing that the large purple eggs contain their family, friends and other people._

DANNY (_mortified_) : Our friends? Our families? What are you doing?

SAM: They will be used as nutrients for the children. All that matters now are the children.

_As Danny floats, confused on what to do, the ground rumbles. Undergrowth suddenly juts out of the ground and grows to a very large height. He then looks at Danny, and suddenly frowns with a bit distaste._

UNDERGROWTH: And you will make a fine meal for them, too!

_He then lifts a hand and swats Danny away. Danny screams and crashes to the ground. But before Undergrowth can counter-attack, Danny soars out of the way. _

_A fight between Danny and Undergrowth breaks out. But it looks as if Undergrowth and his vegetative minions get the upper hand when Danny is thrown to the ground and several large, thick vines envelope him, tightening their hold on him. Sam drifts over to the scene. But then, unexpectedly, she reels back a little and frowns in slight disgust._

_Danny looks at her with confusion at first and then fear._

SAM: You must take root! Become one with us! _(suddenly scrunches up her nose and pulls back a bit more)_

DANNY (_in slight panic_) : Stop! Please! Sam, you can't let him win!

_A vine suddenly binds his mouth as he is lowered to the ground._

DANNY (_yelling_) : No! Wait!

_Danny tries to talk more, but is finally muffled and he is lowered totally underground._

_Sam is still frowning when Undergrowth speaks._

UNDERGROWTH: You have done well, daughter.

_Sam reaches up and wipes her nose slightly._

UNDERGROWTH: You shall have the honor of feeding him to the children-when he is ripe.

_Sam suddenly scrunches up her faces and then pinches her nose._

SAM (_slightly whining in disgust_): I think he's pretty ripe right now.

_Suddenly, all the vines holding Danny darken and spew him out of the hole that he was just in. _

DANNY (_cringing after finally noticing the smell_): OK, so, I didn't have time to shower after all those exercises with Frostbite! Is that a crime?

BUTCH (_groaning and then pinching __**his**__ nose_): CUT…. and hit those showers, Danny!

**TAKE SIX**

**Blooper 189**

BUTCH_ (obviously very tired) : _OK, gang, even after all the snags, we've finally made it to last scene. So, let's make this a quick wrap, OK?

_The crew nod_.

BUTCH: OK, roll it!

_Finally, it's the very end of the episode, after Undergrowth is defeated, the plants and vines covering the city die and shrivel away, and all the townspeople are back to normal. _

_Cut to a field. Sam stands up._

SAM (_confused_): What happened?

_She sticks out her tongue with an expression of disgust. She wipes her mouth with her arm. _

SAM: My mouth tastes like I had 9,000 shots of wheatgrass. Without the wheat!

_Tucker gets up with one hand on his head._

TUCKER: And I had a nightmare that I was trapped in a giant salad bar! _(shudders) _Garbanzo beans.

_They see Danny walking forward. He is glowing with a heavy blue aura._

DANNY: Hey, are you guys okay?

SAM: Danny, what happened to you?

_Danny looks down and concentrates, stopping his blue aura._

DANNY: Let's just say I have a whole new respect for nature.

_Danny suddenly lifts his hand and forms an ice crystal the shape of a diamond floating above the palm of his hand._

_Sam walks up to him. _

SAM (_clearly impressed_) : Whoa! You can do that now?

_The crystal stops floating and falls into Danny's hand. He offers it to Sam._

_SAM: (holding up the sparkling crystal, perplexed) _What's this for?

DANNY: I'm… glad you're okay.

_They bump heads, but suddenly stop when they hear a whirring sound._

_Tucker drives up with a giant vehicle a wicked looking rolling cutting device in the front. The sign reads "_LAWNS MOWED: $5,000".

DANNY: Tucker, what are you doing? Five-thousand dollars to cut someone's lawn?

TUCKER: All I need is one lawn and we'll be rolling in green stuff!

SAM (_irked_): Why do I get the feeling I've just done that?

_A small rumbling is heard. Undergrowth, in a weed-like form, suddenly pops out from the ground directly under Sam. She pulls away._

UNDERGROWTH: I AM REGENERATING! I will take over- _(Screams once he sees Tucker's lawnmower, which successfully runs him over)_

_But then, Undergrowth pops back up out of the newly mowed ground with a smile on his face._

_UNDERGROWTH: _Thanks for that terrific back scratch, Tucker!You don't know how itchy regeneration is!

BUTCH (_groaning_): CUT! I'm going home!

**A/N: Well, I don't blame you, Butch, after all that hassle! And I think I'm going to go home, too. WAIT! I AM at home! Ooops! In any case, hope you like it and I also hope you'll push that little blue button below. After all, I will NOT be responsible should Undergrowth pay you a visit if you don't push that button—uh, just for back scratch, of course! Until next time, gang! truephan**


	37. Chapter 37 Payback

**A/N: Hello, everybody-ee! How has your week been? Well, mine has just be jim-dandy now that I'm about to update! And, hey, you know how sometimes they shoot shows and films and such out of sequence, right? Well, this film clip I got my hot little hands on is one such thing. I'll have you know that **_**Prisoners of Love**_** was actually shot well after a lot of other shows, so that is why this 'behind the scenes' will make more sense to ya. *winks* In the meantime, don't forget the 'IDNOAC' and 'Full Credit to the original authors of the show for any original or near-original dialogue' thingies! So, with that, it's time for a little conniving in Chapter 37. Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 37—Payback

**Blooper 190 ( with a behind the scenes)**

**Prisoners of Love**

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

_Stan the Prop Man calls for a meeting of Van the Camera Man and Jan the Edit Man. They meet up where Van is, who refused to leave his new camera, saying that he had to get it all cleaned up for the next scene._

STAN THE PROP MAN: I don't know about you, guys, but I think that Danny has been a bit irascible lately. And…

JAN THE EDIT MAN: Uh, Stan, what does 'irascible' mean?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_slightly irriated_) : It means that he needs to be taught a lesson. You know, he has been very mischievous and likes to play all those jokes on us when all we're trying to do it get the show on.

JAN THE EDIT MAN: Gee, I don't know, Stan. I kinda like the kid…

VAN THE CAMERA MAN (_still busily cleaning his camera_) : Yeah, Stan, I'm with Jan. Whatever mischief the kid has done has been in good clean fun. It could have been way worse now-a-days, you know.

STAN THE PROP MAN (_exasperated_): Oh, sure, stick up for him! You both haven't suffered with his pranks as nearly as I have!... (_suddenly yelling_) And stop cleaning that camera, Van! I'm serious here!

_Van the Camera Man abruptly stops and, still holding his buffing cloth, raises his arms in surrender._

VAN THE CAMERA MAN (_hesitantly_) : He's not the only one who pulled pranks in this entire production. Besides, I don't think that Mr. H. would….

STAN THE PROP MAN: Hey, you know that Danny has done his share of pranks on him as well. I'm sure the boss would get a kick on seeing the kid be the butt of our joke!

JAN THE EDIT MAN: (_snickering_) You said 'butt'!

STAN THE PROP MAN (_growling_)" It was an expression, Jan. (_sighing, though still with irritation_): So are you with me or what?

_Van and Jan look at Stan, then at each other and then back at Stan. They are still undecided._

STAN THE PROP MAN (_insisting_): C'mon, guys! We're on the same bowling team! And it'll be easy and harmless!

_The other two look at each other and shrug. _

VAN THE CAMERA MAN (_already regretting his decision_): OK, but I don't like it.

JAN THE EDIT MAN: Yeah! I think it's a bad idea!

STAN THE PROP MAN: (_smiling in triumph_): OK, we have to re-shoot parts of this show before it goes on the air. So, here's what we're going to do…..

**LATER on the scene of **_**Prisoners of Love**_

**TAKE ONE (thanks to inukagome15 for the suggestion)**

_Cut to the scene where Danny is about to go into Ghost Zone for the very first time in order to get his dad's present to his mom which Danny accidentally sent into the Ghost Zone earlier. _

_Danny is wearing Fenton ear phones and a headset with a small camera built in it. He is right in front of the entrance of the Fenton Portal in the Fenton Lab. Sam and Tucker are with him. The Specter Speeder is floating in the background._

DANNY:(_sighing_) I _sooo_ don't want to do this.

SAM (_matter-of-factly_): You get in, get the present, and get out. You'll be fine.

TUCKER (_holding and fiddling with his PDA and its built-in webcam_): Besides, with this mini-webcam, I'll be with you every step of the way. But, first…

_Tucker crouches over and starts to play a video game on his PDA_

DANNY:_(looking backwards so his eyes face Sam) _You'll monitor the webcam?

SAM: I'll monitor the webcam.

_Danny then passes through the portal and slowly flies through the Ghost Zone. He hears Sam speaking through the Fenton ear phones._

SAM: Wow… This place is amazing!

DANNY: No it's not.

_He nears some purple doors._

DANNY: It's creepy. And it goes on forever! I don't even know- _(Danny outstretched his hands, gaping in awe in various directions)_ -where to start to look!

_Danny looks around the immense Ghost Zone, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, he decides to fly toward a cluster of purple doors. He approaches one and turns the knob. When he looks inside….._

DANNY _(shocked): _Hey, this is not in the script! What are the **Powerpuff Girls** doing in here?

_The Powerpuff Girls giggle._

BUTCH: CUT! What's going on?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_squelching a smile_): I don't know, Butch. I'll look into it. Maybe the little kid that was supposed to be in there took a 'little boy's' break?

BUTCH: Oh, well then, OK. We'll break and come back in ten minutes.

**Blooper 191**

**TAKE TWO (thanks to animephoenix2468 for the suggestion) **

BUTCH: OK, gang. Let's take it from where Danny first enters the Ghost Zone.

_Danny then passes through the portal and slowly flies through the Ghost Zone. He hears Sam speaking through the Fenton ear phones._

SAM: Wow… This place is amazing!

DANNY: No it's not.

_He nears some purple doors._

DANNY: It's creepy. And it goes on forever!I don't even know- _(Danny outstretched his hands, gaping in awe in various directions)_ -where to start to look!

_Danny looks around the immense Ghost Zone, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, he decides to fly toward a cluster of purple doors. He approaches one and begins to open it. When he opens the door, he sees, __**Batman and Robin**__**!**_

**ROBIN**_ (shocked to see Danny): _Holy Hibiscus!

DANNY _(smirking): _OK, who's the wise guy? That was my line!

BUTCH: CUT! Stan, I thought you took care of this?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_squelching another smile_): I did! But I'll find out what's happening, and (_he glares at Danny_) it better not be a _certain _someone...

BUTCH (_seeing that Stan is blaming Danny_): Danny? Did you…

DANNY (_emphatically_): No, it wasn't me, I swear!

BUTCH (_a bit irritated_) : Well, alright...OK. Everyone can take one more ten-minute break!

**Blooper 192**

**TAKE THREE**

BUTCH (_slightly irritated_): OK, gang, let's take this again from the time where Danny just gets into the Ghost Zone.

_Danny then passes through the portal and slowly flies through the Ghost Zone. He hears Sam speaking through the Fenton ear phones._

SAM: Wow… This place is amazing!

DANNY: No it's not.

_He nears some purple doors._

DANNY: It's creepy. And it goes on forever!I don't even know- _(Danny outstretched his hands, gaping in awe in various directions)_ -where to start to look!

_Danny looks around the immense Ghost Zone, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, he decides to fly toward a cluster of purple doors. He approaches one and turns the knob. When he opens the door, he sees, SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick!_

DANNY_ (immediately slamming the door): _Yech! He might as well be stale toast 'cause he sure looks like one!

BUTCH (_exasperated_): CUT! Danny! Will you knock it off?

DANNY (_protesting_): Hey, I'm trying to stick to the script! I don't know why that over-hyped character is in there!

_Stan the Prop Man barely contains his snicker, and, fortunately, no one sees him. _

BUTCH (_exasperated_) : OK. Lunch, everyone! And back in one hour!

_Danny sighs in frustration as he heads out to lunch. But when he nears Van the Camera Man, who is readily cleaning his camera like always, he sees Jan the Edit Man is speaking to him. But as Danny passes them, he accidentally overhears their conversation. He tries to ignore them when he suddenly hears his name being bantered between them. Now curious, he rounds the corner, becomes invisible and intangible and flies to where they are…._

JAN THE EDIT MAN: Well, don't you?

VAN THE CAMERA MAN (_still busily buffing his camera_): Yes, I agree that Stan is carrying this a bit far in trying to get back at Danny for all those silly little pranks the kid pulled on him. I don't like this a bit.

JAN THE EDIT MAN: Yeah, but, we're in this now, so all we can do is just hang until it all plays out.

_Having heard enough, Danny smiles mischievously and soars to the Ghost Zone to find that particular purple door._

**AFTER LUNCH….**

**Blooper 193**

**TAKE FOUR**

BUTCH: OK, let's get this right this time! Take it from where Danny enters into the Ghost Zone—again! Roll it!

_Danny then passes through the portal and slowly flies through the Ghost Zone. He hears Sam speaking through the Fenton ear phones._

SAM: Wow… This place is amazing!

DANNY: No it's not.

_He nears some purple doors._

DANNY: It's creepy. And it goes on forever!I don't even know- _(Danny outstretched his hands, gaping in awe in various directions)_ -where to start to look!

_Danny looks around the immense Ghost Zone, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, he decides to fly toward a cluster of purple doors. He approaches one and turns the knob. But he can't make it budge._

DANNY _(slightly upset): _Hey, it's stuck!

BUTCH (_exasperated_): CUT! Dan-_ny_! Stan!

_Just as Stan the Prop Man runs over to where Danny is, Van the Camera Man sees that he can't zoom close enough, so he dismounts his camera and goes up to the door. He reaches it the same time that Stan gets there. _

_Danny keeps his hand on the handle until he's sure that Van the Camera Man is right where he wants him. Then, Danny lets go and Stan grabs the door handle, and quickly turns it and opens the door more violently than he thought the door would._

_Just as Stan opens the door, the little kid who is supposed to be behind the door in the script throws two plates full of ectoplasmic goo at them—one at Stan and one right into the camera's lens._

VAN THE CAMERA MAN (_mortified that his camera is now covered in goo_): ARRGHH! My new camera! This is all your fault, Stan!

JAN THE EDIT MAN (_reacting to what happened_): I told you it was a bad idea!

_Stan, who has just managed to finally get the goo off his eyes, yells and takes off, with a very angry Van close behind him. Danny immediately starts to laugh._

DANNY (_still chuckling before_ _smugly_ _crossing his arms and turning to face Butch_): Yep, Butch, _this_ time, it was me!

**Well, I sure ran amok with that one, didn't I? But don't blame me. I just report the facts! Besides, the original ideas weren't mine! JUST KIDDING! I LOVED the original ideas! In any case, hope you liked it! And you know what to do with that button below. After all, blue IS my fav color! Until next time, you wonderful phans! truephan**


	38. Chapter 38 Change Up

**A/N: Well, I'm back—just like a bad penny! And speaking of that, it's time for a little change up. That is, a little bit of this and a little bit of that add up to a mighty big sweet chapter! In any case, you know the routine: IDNOAC and Full credit to the original writers of the show for original or near original dialogue. Here is Chapter 38. Enjoy!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 38—Change-Up

**Now a bit more of those "****Not really bloopers, but they sure are 'Cute-Little-Background-Props-That-You-Probably-Didn't-Notice-Until-I-Just-Told-You-About-Them-Right-Now'!**

**What You Want**

Cut to the scene when Mr. Lancer goes and gets a drink of water from the water fountain at Casper High. Tucker has been already granted the wish to be a ghost boy and is about to squirt some water from the water fountain into Mr. Lancer's face and then fool with his pants and tie. But if you look closely, there's a poster right in front of the water fountain that says: "Read. Don't be an Idiot'.

**Reign Storm (thanks to Echoheart's sharp eyes)**

Cut to the scene right after Dash finds out that Danny stuffed his locker with rolls of Fenton toilet paper. Dash charges after Danny and Danny runs toward the cafeteria. Look fast: Once the scene fades to the cafeteria with two nerds playing some kind of strange card-war game, there's a sign hanging over the serving line which reads: 'This Week: Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian'. **And, by the way, you're right, Echoheart. *scratches head* Why didn't the Lunch Lady get angry about it this time?**

**The Ultimate Enemy (once again, thanks to Echoheart)**

Cut to the scene when Danny first charges from the future after Vlad has helped him remove his time medallion using the Ghost Gauntlets. He is armed and ready to attack Evil Dan and is able to get in the first blow against his evil future self. But then, Evil Dan retaliates and is able to knock him down to the ground. Shortly after that, Evil Dan is ready to really give Danny the 'what for' and quickly replicates himself into four. But then, look hard—and fast. Shortly after replicating, all four of Evil Dan's duplicates pull their arms back into a fist in order to deliver a combined mighty blow to Danny. But the Evil Dan on the upper left hand side of the screen's and the Evil Dan on the lower right hand side of the screen's _'DP'_ emblems are **backwards** in that shot!

**Torrent of Terror**

Cut to the first scene in Amity Park near the beginning of the show. There is a heat wave in the city and Mayor Vlad Masters is speaking to the citizens about Amity Park's 'State of Emergency' before promising them that the weather will be fixed by his using a 'Rain Machine', which is really the Observants' _Spectral Barometer_. When Danny complains why they are even there listening to Vlad, Tucker tells him that they are there because Danny's dad is Vlad's biggest supporter. Then, the scene switches to Jack who's wearing a very tacky t-shirt that says : I (heart) V. And there are three signs behind him which read: 'The V-man Cometh', 'Real Men Wear Ponytails' and 'In Vlad We Trust'.

**And speaking of Torrent of Terror….**

**Did you remember Melinda the Champion Expectant Mom? **

Yep, you guessed it! She's in here, too. She is seen only from the upper chest up, but I would like to think she's still a mom-to-be. But in case you didn't see her, she's to the far right of the crowd that is listening to Mayor Masters in his "State of Emergency' speech early in the show.

**And speaking of gizmos, it's time for more of those ****Rejected Ghost Props with the Final Versions that Won Out Thingy (along with when that gizmo or thing first showed up in the series)…**

**WHAT WAS FIRST PROPOSED… . ... ..-..-..-...-.-.-.-...-.-.-. . ... ... ...…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WHAT WON OUT**

**From **_**King Tuck.  
**_E-gypxy Minxy **(Is that related to the 'Chummy Mummy'?)** ...-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...Sphinxy

**From _Teacher of the Year  
_**Technus's 'DOOD—IT' Armor **(Well, he did do it, ya know 'dood it'! *permission to groan*)** ...-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…Technus's DOOMED Armor

**From **_**Public Enemies**  
_Itchy Collar (**gee, it looked as if it could be itchy**)...-.-.-..…-...-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..Wulf's Shock Collar

**From _Doctor's Disorders  
_**'Fetid' by Tucker Foley (**well, it did stink**!)...-.-...-...-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.…'Foley' by Tucker Foley

**From _Masters of All Time  
_**Ecto—EEWWW Bomb …...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-...Ecto-Acne Bomb **(EWW! Zits, pimples, acne….EWWW! I think this was the better name!)**

**From _Torrent of Terror  
_**Foley Emotional Crisis Machine, patent-pending….…..Foley Mood—Meddler, patent-pending. **(that 'patent pending' thing is VERY important, ya know!)**

**Now, finally, back to some bloopers!**

**Bloopers 194, 195, and 196**

**Masters of All Time**

**(thanks again to Echoheart)**

**TAKE ONE**

_Cut to the scene where Danny first encounters his alternate universe father after Danny has 'fixed' the future. Jack's face is covered in __**ecto-acne**__. He also has __**short hair**__ and __**graying temples.**_

JACK_: (angrily): _Nobody trespasses on Jack Fenton's property!

DANNY (_trying to calm him_): Dad! Relax!

JACK (_shocked_): Dad? I don't have a son! I'm single. Bitterly, bitterly single!

DANNY : You are? Geez, that explains…almost everything!

JACK (_angrily again_): What?

DANNY (_hurriedly_): Uh, nothing! Uh, is that ecto-acne?

JACK (_absent-mindedly_): It's a condition… (_then glares angrily at Danny again)_…that you shouldn't know about! (_even angrier and grabs Danny by his shoulders)_ How do you know about ecto-acne? (_angrily_ _pulls Danny up to his eye level)._ TALK!

DANNY (_irritated_): I'm…your…son! I know all about the accident in Wisconsin…years ago…That….shouldn't have happened.

JACK (_upset_): Oh, it happened all right. (_throws Danny down onto the ground)._ And my life went right down the flusher from that day on!

_Jack then morphs into…..into… uh, uh, Jack Plasmius? In any case, he attacks Danny even as Danny protests. Danny then has to escape to try to find his mom in order to get to a ghost portal_.

_He meets his alternate mom who turns out to be married to Vlad Masters. During the entire time that he is talking with the couple, Vlad is dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. His shirt is rolled up short and he has a red sweater with its sleeves tied around his neck. _

_Fast forward to the late-at-night scene where Danny Phantom had been searching his alternative mother's home for a portal to try to get back to Clockwork when Danny has just been caught by his alternate mom with her 'Maddie Weasel'._

_Danny groans as he comes to and sees his alternate mom leaning over him in her full blue hazmat suit …_

MADDIE (_with fake sweetness_): Oh, you're awake? GOOD! I have some questions for you.

_Danny then gasps when he sees he is tied down spread eagle onto a lab table. There is a large contraption directly above him. _

MADDIE (_more threateningly_): Let's start with: Who are you and why are you snooping around my secret lab?

_She pulls out a pen-like laser device and aims it at him. _

DANNY (_alarmed_): Wait! What are you doing?

_Maddie fires a green laser beam and slowly draws it nearer Danny's right arm._

DANNY (_panicking_): Stop!

MADDIE (_smugly)_: Oooh, scream all you want, ghost. This lab is totally sound-proof. It has to be, or else my husband would find out about it. (_with a suddenly demanding tone)_ Now I ask you again. Who are you?

DANNY (_slightly hesitantly_): I'm…your son!

_Maddie gasps in shock._

DANNY (_continuing_). Yours and Jack Fenton's!

MADDIE (_still in shock but now angry and indignant_): Liar! I haven't seen Jack Fenton in years. He blamed me for the accident that gave him his powers. Vlad told me so. We ran away here to escape his ghostly wrath!

DANNY : What? That's insane! He's still totally in love with you!

_Danny and Maddie suddenly turn toward a voice._

JACK: It's true, Maddie.

_Jack, uhm, Plasmius phases through the ceiling before rematerializing_.

JACK: It's always been true.

_Once more, Maddie gasps in shock_.

MADDIE: Jack? But Vlad told me that you never wanted to see me again.

JACK: I never stopped wanting to see you, Maddie. I just couldn't face you… (_suddenly morphs back to being human again, __**only that now he is wearing a white lab coat over his orange hazmat jumpsuit, and has long, black hair and a mullet**__ with ecto-acne on his face!)…_as the thing you despise: a ghost.

_Stan the Prop Man—now with a rather large black eye- gasps loudly in chagrin. But that makes some pain shoot through his eye and he immediately places a hand over the injured eye. _

_The cast and crew look at him._

_Butch, of course, also notices…_

BUTCH: (_slightly annoyed_) Cut! What is it this time, Stan?

STAN THE PROP MAN _(irritated a bit_): Jack should have short hair, graying temples and…..(_ suddenly changes his mind this time about his outburst when he sees Van's annoyed glare_ ) Uh, I mean, nothing! Nothing! Sorry, Butch…everyone.

BUTCH (_calmer)_: Well, OK. Let's continue where we left off, which is Jack… (_adding a bit sarcastically_) _wearing a lab coat and a mullet_….. saying: 'I never stopped wanting to see you, Maddie. I just couldn't face you as the thing you despise: a ghost.' OK, everyone. Quiet on the set…..Roll it!

**TAKE TWO **

JACK: But I had to come….(_pulls out Danny's wallet with the picture of the Fenton family in it_)…..because of this.

_Maddie grabs the wallet and looks at the picture. Then tears form under her eyes._

MADDIE: A family…with you? Oh, Jack!

_Danny smiles._

_Maddie then gives Jack a big—but brief—hug. After pulling away from him, she then turns and quickly walks back up to Danny Phantom, who is still strapped spread eagle on the table._

MADDIE (_to Danny_): And that's why you called me 'mom' at the door! (_quickly releasing Danny from his bonds_) And you must be our son from an alternate timeline!

_Maddie and Jack both then hug Danny. _

DANNY (_thinking to himself_): The one good thing about having scientists as parents…..Alternative timeline, totally valid excuse!

JACK (_picking up wallet and pointing to Danny's picture of his family_) : So, where is our alternate-timeline daughter, Davy?

DANNY: Uh, it's Danny.

JACK: It's still dumb.

DANNY (_chuckling in slight embarrassment_): Heh-heh, that's a little complicated. (_suddenly bringing his hand forward_). Uh, can I now have my wallet back? This scene never explains what happened to it, and you keep forgetting to give it to me during rehearsals.

BUTCH: CUT! DANNY!

DANNY (_cringing and chuckling nervously_): Heh-heh, uh, sorry? But I got my wallet back!

**TAKE THREE**

JACK: But I had to come….(_pulls out Danny's wallet with the picture of the Fenton family in it_)…..because of this.

_Maddie grabs the wallet and looks at the picture. Then tears form under her eyes._

MADDIE: A family…with you? Oh, Jack!

_Danny smiles._

_Maddie then gives Jack a big—but brief—hug. After pulling away from him, she then turns and quickly walks back up to Danny Phantom, who is still strapped spread eagle on the table._

MADDIE (_to Danny_): And that's why you called me 'mom' at the door! (_quickly releasing Danny from his bonds_) And you must be our son from an alternate timeline!

_Maddie and Jack both then hug Danny. _

DANNY (_thinking to himself_): The one good thing about having scientists as parents…..Alternative timeline, totally valid excuse!

JACK (_picking up wallet and pointing to Danny's picture of his family_) : So, where is our alternate-timeline daughter, Davy?

DANNY: Uh, it's Danny.

JACK: It's still dumb.

DANNY (_chuckling in slight embarrassment_): Heh-heh, that's a little complicated.

MADDIE (_already on a computer keyboard and rapidly typing_): Clockwork, right?

_She pulls up a screen which displays a profile sheet on Clockwork._

DANNY: (_amazed_) Wow, you're good.

MADDIE (_walking up to the portal before immediately opening it_): You really don't think I spend all my nights coming up with cheese recipes, do you?

JACK (_happily)_: Oh, Maddie, just think! In another universe, we have two children to embarrass in that timeline.

_Danny begins to walk toward the portal when, suddenly, there is another voice and some green material is shot at him. He ducks and it barely misses him and hits the open portal_…

VLAD (_very irritated_): Let's focus on what you're doing in _this _universe, shall we?

_Maddie and Jack gasp._

_The shot then focuses on Vlad holding the Ecto-Foamer. He is no longer in a casual outfit or in pajamas, but is __**fully dressed in his entire black suit**_.

VLAD _(irritated_): I knew that….

_But suddenly, a loud exasperated groan explodes out of Stan the Prop Man. The entire crew jump in shock._

STAN THE PROP MAN (_with a shrill voice_) : I can't take it anymore! Not one, but **_two_** bloopers with the mess up of the outfits so far in this show! I don't seem to have the control over the props and costumes anymore!

VLAD (_flippantly)_: So what? Spectra did the same thing over and over again. Does she think she's the only one who has a market on switching costumes?

JACK (_piping_ _in_): Yeah….what he said!

_Butch groans._

**A/N: Heh-heh, Stan the Prop Man just won't learn, will he? Oh, well….And, OH! Before I forget, I'm going out of town next week-end, so my next update won't be until two weeks from today. Will you miss me? Well, if you will, please vote 'yes' for that with that little blue button below. And if you won't miss me, vote 'no' with that same little blue button. I won't mind! *winks*. In any case, Godspeed to y'all and hope to e-see you in two weeks! truephan**


	39. Chapter 39 One More Thing

**A/N: Well, hello, everybodee! I had a great time last week but need a week to recuperate from all that fun I had being out of town. Of course, I hope you think the wait was worth it! So, without further ado, don't forget that 'IDNOAC' and 'Full credit to the original authors for the dialogue or near dialogue from the shows' things. Hope you enjoy! OK, Marv, roll it!**

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 39—One More Thing

**Bloopers 195, 196 and 197  
****(thanks to Echoheart)**

**Reign Storm and Claw of the Wild**

**TAKE ONE—Reign Storm**

_Cut to the scene where Danny is being chased by Dash after Dash discovers that Danny had stuffed his locker with Fenton toilet paper. Danny runs to the cafeteria, where two nerdy guys are playing some kind of weird war card game. He jumps for cover under the table and sees that Valerie is underneath the table as well_.

DANNY (_frowning_): Find your own hiding spot! I've got dibs on 'Under the Nerds Playing Nerd Poker'.

VALERI: Ease up, Fenton. You're not the only one who needs to hide, you know.

_Cut to the outside of the cozy little table. Running by is Nathan, a geeky-looking fat kid with glasses, really big, bushy, light brown afro-like hair, and a sweater with an alien on it. He is holding a picture of Valerie._

NATHAN: Valerie! WHERE ARE YOU? It's only three years until Senior Prom! WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?

_Cut back under the table._

DANNY: Three years? We could be here a while.

VALERIE: Wanna check over our book reports?

_A few minutes later, Danny and Valerie are panting while running round the corner of a street in Amity Park into an alley that has a dumpster in it. They attempt to hide behind it when they see it is already occupied-by Sam, who is also hiding._ _She points at Danny, silently asking, "What are you hiding from?"_

DANNY: Hiding from Dash.

_Sam points at Valerie._

VALERIE: Hiding from Nathan. _(as she says this, Nathan runs by) _

NATHAN:_ (excitedly): _Did she just call me 'Nathan'?

BUTCH: Cut! What was _that_ all about? Never mind! Let's take it from the scene where Danny and Valerie are running away from the school.

**TAKE TWO—Reign Storm**

_A few minutes later, Danny and Valerie are panting while running round the corner of a street in Amity Park into an alley that has a dumpster in it. They attempt to hide behind it when they see it is already occupied-by Sam, who is also hiding._ _She points at Danny, silently asking, "What are you hiding from?"_

DANNY: Hiding from Dash.

_Sam points at Valerie._

VALERIE: Hiding from Nathan. _(as she says this, Nathan runs by) _You?

_She points over to the street. Danny and Valerie turn around, mouths open, at what they see and hear._

MRS. MANSON: Sammy-kins!

_Sam's mother runs by the alley, holding one of those frilly, lacy, ribbony pink dresses Sam will NEVER wear in a million years._

MRS. MANSON: At least try it on!

SAM: I'd rather go out with the guy with the frizzy bushy hair!

NATHAN _(excitedly_): Did she just call me 'Nathan'?

BUTCH: Cut! Not again, and NO, she didn't.

**TAKE THREE- Claw of the Wild (real blooper)**

_Fast Forward to the scene right after the Casper High students have arrived at Camp Skull and Crossbones at Lake Eerie. The campers then are horrified to find out that Ms. Tetslaff and Mr. Lancer will be their camp counselors._

MIKEY_: (exasperated while speaking to Ms. Tetslaff) _Before I burst into tears at the thought of my lost summer, can you tell us where the bathrooms are?

MS TETSLAFF: There aren't any!

_All of the student campers gasp._

MR. LANCER _(blurting out)_: _Call of the Wild_!

MS. TETSLAFF: (_frowning_) Suck it up, Lancer! You're in the wilderness! (_holds up a roll of toilet paper_) All the world's your bathroom!

_She tosses the roll of toilet paper to __**Nathan **__and Mikey, who both go into the woods._

QWAN (_nervously_): I heard this camp is haunted.

DASH (_just as nervous_): Me, too! They say there's a monster in the woods at Lake Eerie.

PAULINA (_whining in fear_): And two in the lake!

_Except for Danny, Sam and Tucker, the campers begin to discuss their fears among themselves._

DANNY (_discouraged_): Just what we need: amateur ghost stories!

_A whistle blows._

MS. TETSLAFF: Pipe down, campers! This camp is definitely not haunted!

_A scream is heard and Mikey runs into the clearing._

MIKEY (_panicked_): There's a ghost monster in the woods and it took Lester!

_Everyone starts to laugh._

EVERYONE (_still laughing_) : LESTER?

LESTER/ NATHAN (_yelling from behind the woods_): You promised not to tell, Mikey!

BUTCH: CUT! Now what's this all about?

NATHAN/LESTER (_coming out of the woods_): I can explain that! My name is LESTER NATHAN. I want to be called 'Nathan' because that is a much cooler name than "Lester', and I thought I could get away with that until Mikey just spilled the beans. Now, no one will call me Nathan ever again!

EVERYONE: You got _that_ right!

_Butch groans. _

**Two Random Bloopers- because I don't know where else to put them.**

**Bloopers 198  
****(thanks to Pii)**

**Prisoners of Love**

_Fast forward to almost the end of the show, where Danny parachutes to his Aunt Alicia's house with the present he rescued from the Ghost Zone. You have to __**look hard and fast,**__ but in the time he gives his father the present, the red oval on his shirt changes shades several times._

BUTCH: Cut!

_The crew blinks in confusion_.

BUTCH: OK, let's get the artroom on the line and re-color Danny's shirt!

**Blooper 199  
****(thanks to inukagome15)**

How is it that the Fentons have cameras all over their house, including several monitors and yet they never catch Danny transforming into Phantom?

**Blooper 200  
****(thanks to inukagome 15)**

**Frightmare**

Fast forward to the scene after Danny wakes himself from his dream in the Ghost Zone, destroying Nocturne's dream helmet in the process. Danny flies back from the Ghost Zone back into the Fenton portal and into the Fenton lab. He goes looking for his family….

DANNY: Nobody home.

_A glass cup rolls a little on the ground. Danny scans the lab and then heads upstairs. Then, he scans various parts of his home._

DANNY: Mom? Dad? (_sighs_) Hello? Jazz? It's quiet….too quiet!

_He quickly goes upstairs and peeks into his parent's room._

DANNY: (_seeing his parents in bed with Sleep Helmets on_): NO!

_He rushes over to them and touches the helmet on his mom, only to be given a strong electrical jolt by it. _

DANNY (_irritated and in pain from being zapped_): What are these stupid things anyway? They look like a high-tech tiara for a princess….Princess? Jazz!

_He then rushes to Jazz's room and sees that __**she is also in her bed**__ with the Sleep Helmet on. He tries to remove her helmet but he gets zapped by it again._

DANNY _(irritated and determined_): Goin' ghost! Goin' to the video tape!

_He flies up to the Opt Center and looks over the monitors_ (**See? Cameras everywhere!)** _He sees his parents and his sister get put to sleep by the Sleepwalker ghosts._

_Then fast forward to the scene after Danny has awakened Tucker by invading his dream and giving him a nightmare and thereby making Tucker scream himself awake. They quickly go to Sam's. Danny also invades Sam's dream and is surprised that it's the same dream he had. But he is able to make her have a nightmare as well and she screams herself awake and destroys the Sleep Helmet. _

TUCKER (_smugly_): That must have been some dream.

DANNY and SAM: (_in unison_) I didn't see anything/ I don't remember!

SAM: What just happened?

DANNY: We still have one stop to make. We'll explain everything on the way.

_But in the very next scene Jazz is asleep __**at her desk**_!

DANNY: Any objection to me waking up Jazz?

STAN THE PROP MAN (_blurting out_): I CERTAINLY don't! She's supposed to be in bed and I need that desk for another show!

BUTCH (_groaning_): CUT!

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, gang! I hope you liked it, and I know you know what to do if you do! You _know _how I love blue thingies! But I have a sorta surprise for you next week which will be-let's say, a bit paradoxical, and a little different twist to things. And, of course, I hope it pleases you as much as your reviews have pleased me! Thanks again and until next week, dear readers! truephan**


	40. Chapter 40 It's a Wrap

**A/N: This is the little paradoxical surprise I told you about last week, not only because of the format, but for the bittersweetness of it all. I have so loved this story, and I had MEGA-fun with it. But in case you don't know me, I don't leave any story hanging. Besides, I want to have more time to work on my upcoming stories. (And, oh, by the way, before I forget and if any of you don't know, ****all three seasons ****of Danny Phantom are now available from Amazon! I was so excited when I found that out that I just had to get them! YIPEE!) Ahem, sorry. Enough commercials and back to reality. So, in a nutshell and as you can see, the chapter's title says it all. IDNOAC and, of course, ENJOY! And, of course I can't forget to wish a very Happy Birthday to America! Happy Fourth of July! 234 years strong! **

Danny Phantom Bloopers—Chapter 40—**It's a Wrap**

**Bloopers 201 to ?**

**Behind the Scenes and on the set of **_**Frightmare**_** with truephan**

**Really, this is sorta truephan's dream-come-true….**

TRUEPHAN: Hello, Danny Phandom! You're not going to BELIEVE what happened! When the cast and crew of the Danny Phantom series heard about this story covering all of their bloopers, they were way too eager to grant me the unique privilege of interviewing them about their reaction to this story….The interview was….uh, one-of-a-kind… to say the least. And how appropriate it was that they granted me the interview during the shooting of one of my fav episodes, _Frightmare_….Well, with that, ROLL it, Marv!

_***film rattling***_

_Truephan walks onto the set of Casper High's cafeteria, the camera following closely behind her. She is giggling like the very excitable phan that she is…._

TRUEPHAN (_turning to the camera and giggling the entire time while speaking_): OHMYGOSH! I can't BELIEVE I'm here! This is SOOO Cool! Uh, ahem, focus!

_She then sees Butch, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz and screams in delight._

_The cast and crew immediately look over to see what kind of loon honked like that _**(too bad for truephan that her scream DOES sound like a loon!).**

TRUEPHAN (_blushing but still giggling ridiculously_): Hello, everybodee! I'm truephan!

_The cast and crew look confused and don't say anything._

TRUEPHAN (_clueless that they have no idea what she's talking about_): You know! The phan who wrote about all of those bloopers about the show. You know. _Danny Phantom Bloopers _that has been posted on Fanfiction for a few months now?

_Finally, Butch nods his head with the vague recollection. He walks toward truephan, followed by Danny in ghost form, Sam, Tucker and Jazz_.

BUTCH: Oh, yeah. You're the craz—I mean-the _creative _author who wasted, er, _wanted _to honor us like that, right?

TRUEPHAN (_chuckles in embarrassment_): Well, what a nice thing to say! But I can't take all of the credit. Nicktendo Squad was really the brains behind all of this, you know. She just let me take the story over after Chapter 9.

BUTCH (_murmuring under his breath_): Oh, THAT would explain why it went all downhill _**after **_Chapter 9. (_now speaking louder_) AHEM! Oh, that's right! Well, we're glad you're here, aren't we, gang?

DANNY, TUCKER, SAM and JAZZ (_in unison_): Yeah! All right! I guess! Can't wait!

_Truephan beams in delight. But everyone else just stands there in silence again._

TRUEPHAN: (_finally breaking the silence, but sheepishly so_) Well, heh-heh, I am here for that interview…uhm…can we go sit down somewhere?

BUTCH: (_pointing the way_) We can go over there.

_Everyone walks over to some chairs just at the edge of the cafeteria. Most of them have the cast's names on it. Truephan is so excited when she notices them that she sits right next to Danny's chair. But she doesn't notice that she has just sat upon __**Butch's **__chair. Butch frowns a bit but doesn't say anything. He sits in another chair and then all the crew, including Stan the Prop Man, Van the Camera Man, and Jan the Edit Man also come up, stand next to everyone and watch._

_Once again, there is an awkward silence as truephan fumbles in her fluorescent green tote bag for the list of questions she has planned to ask._

TRUEPHAN (_shuffling papers and mumbling_): Now, where is it? (_now very excitedly_) Oh, here it is! Okie-dokie, are y'all ready?

_Everyone present either nods his or her head or answers with a 'yes'._

TRUEPHAN: Okie-dokie. This first question is for Butch—man, that's SOO cool! I just called you by your first name!

_Butch rolls his eyes but smiles just the same._

TRUEPHAN: Anyways, you were able to read my story recording all those bloopers, right?

BUTCH: That's right. Though I must say…

TRUEPHAN (_interrupting him with a grin)_: I'm sure that you took them in stride, even though those real bloopers I reported must have been a major embarrassment for you, huh?….

BUTCH (_frowning in slight irritation, but trying to hide it since he is on camera_): Uh,….

TRUEPHAN _(interrupting again, still with a smile on her face_): After all, if you would have taken the storyline for _Danny Phantom_ more seriously, then you would have made more of an effort to edit those bloopers...

BUTCH: (_working hard at not frowning more_): Wait a…

TRUEPHAN (_nodding her head_): You're right! You should have waited to personally re-check those episodes. After all, you owed it to your phans, you know, for the legacy of it all, or some such nonsense...

BUTCH (_gritting his teeth in growing irritation_): I think you should….

TRUEPHAN (_waving her hand flippantly, obviously not having heard him, and then sighing): _Oh, well, there's nothing you can do about it now, huh? And it did give me great fodder for this story, so without them, there really wouldn't be a story and I wouldn't be here right now, now would I? SOO, the legacy will have to be just a teensy-weensy, itty-bitty, little lame—but lovingly so…Hey, I just did some rhyming and alliteration in the same breath! _(looks back down at her list of questions)_

_Butch silently gets up and heads toward the cafeteria set. Truephan looks up, ready to ask him the next question. She frowns a bit when she can see that Butch has left the scene._

TRUEPHAN_ (not at all bothered): _Oh, did he get hungry? Heh-heh, good thing for him that there is a cafeteria nearby, huh?

_The rest of the crew tries to keep a forced smile on their faces. Truephan then turns right to Danny. _

TRUEPHAN: Hey, Danny, now I have another question from my "list of questions to ask the DP crew". Isn't that **soo **awesome that I have my own 'list of list-thingies' like you?

DANNY: (_a bit confused about her question_): Uh, sure.

_Truephan looks at him a bit dreamy-eyed and phan-struck, forgetting to get on with the questions. _

DANNY: (_frowning a bit in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck_): Ah, aren't you still going to do that interview thing?

TRUEPHAN (_snapping out of it_): OH! That's right. Sorry. Ahem. Well, I have to thank another phan, Glofish, for this question.

_Danny arches up one of his eyebrows, afraid to ask more._

TRUEPHAN: Anyhow, Glofish says he—or she—You know, I really don't know if Glofish is a guy or gal. Anyhow, I'll just call him—or her—Glofish, then, OK?

_Danny shrugs._

TRUEPHAN (_smiling_): Well, anyways, quite a while back Glofish wanted to me to report on a blooper that had to do with your forgetting about the cable around your waist that help you to fly, and then you get tangled up and crash. But I just told him, er, her, er, Glofish that I just want her—him—Glofish—and now you—to know that I know that you **really **fly and so **don't need **any cables! So, it's funny that people think you need cables, right?

_Danny smiles in triumph._

TRUEPHAN (_snorting a bit in amusement_): I mean, you crash into things all by yourself without any lame excuse that you got tangled in non-existent cables, huh?

_This time, Danny frowns in disapproval._

TRUEPHAN (_oblivious to his response and still smiling_): Well, anyways, could you tell all your phans what your fav blooper was?

_The camera pans right to his face and Danny instantly smiles._

DANNY: Gee, I've never thought about it before. I guess that any one of them where I pulled a prank on Vlad or Stan the Prop Man would be my favorite.

TRUEPHAN (_pausing at first, but then smiling again_): Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised, especially after what happened to poor Stan. (_snorting in jest_) After all, we all know how teenage boys are, being so immature and awkward and all! So, what else can we expect from you?

_Danny's eyes flare green. _

TRUEPHAN (_this time seeing Danny's response_): You know, everyone says you look so cute when you do that thing with your eyes. And you know, they are sooo right! Tee-hee!

_Danny frowns but since Truephan has immediately looked down to see what her next question will be, she doesn't see that. _

DANNY (_grumbling under his breath_): I wonder if she's related to Stan the Prop Man!

TRUEPHAN (_triumphantly_): Heard that! Do you think I could be? Gee, I'll have to ask Aunt Mabel who's in charge of our genealogy! But anyhow, I have a few more follow up questions about some bloopers that some of the loyal phans just alerted me about and I haven't been able to cover yet. I'm sure the phans would love to hear the explanation right from you! I can even directly quote your response! How cool is that?

_Danny rolls his eyes and this time puts on a fake grin._

TRUEPHAN (_only noticing Danny's smile_): Oh, I see you agree! Goodie! OK, this one was brought up by a very brilliant and observant friend of my, Angelus-alvus!

_Danny frowns in confusion but then smiles again right away._

TRUEPHAN: Well, anyhow, AA—hey, did you know that person let's me call him, uh, that person AA? —isn't that so neat?

_Still with the fake smile, Danny shrugs_.

TRUEPHAN: Well, anyhow, he says that happened in "Reign Storm". It's in the scene where you blast Vlad out of the ghost shield just outside of your house when you were about to confront him about the Ring of Rage.

DANNY: Oh, yeah! That was right after Valerie got hurt the first time and we were all safe in my home because of the ghost shield. And then I called Vlad out to the front of my house to get him to come clean, but he wouldn't, so I zapped the streetlight so that I could zap him and...

TRUEPHAN (_interrupting and frowning with irritation_): You're drifting off the point here, Danny!

_Danny frowns in irritation but shuts up._

TRUEPHAN (_smiling again_): Well, anyhow, did you ever notice that when you zapped Vlad out of the ghost shield, your ecto-blast actually went _**through**_ the ghost shield? It's not supposed to do that...unless you're so much stronger than we all thought!

Danny smiles and then blushes at the compliment.

TRUEPHAN: Either that, or your father goofed up again, so much so that either the shield had a hole right there or it was so weak a baby could have pushed through it!

_Danny frowns again_.

TRUEPHAN (_glancing at her next question_): Oh, here's another blooper!

DANNY (_rolling his eyes and sighing_): Does there have to be?

TRUEPHAN (_oblivious to what he said_): And this blooper was spotted by that very clever phan, Pii. (_turning and looking right into the camera with a big smile)_ By the way, Pii, did I ever tell you that I think you had a very cool name?

DANNY (_smiling sarcastically_): Uh, aren't you drifting away from the point there, truephan?

TRUEPHAN (_clearing her voice and frowning in irritation_): Hmph! Yey, well, whatever. (_sarcastically_) **Now, to the point**: in 'Fenton Menance', when Jazz was telling us about your thinking you were imagining ghosts in the first scene, you were about to crash into the Fenton RV head-on, but in the actual 'real' flashback you were going to crash into the Fenton RV with your feet leading the way! I don't get it. That was a very big blooper! Can you tell the phans what really happened?

DANNY (_deadpans_): Maybe Jazz just remembered it wrong?

TRUEPHAN (_blinking a bit in disbelief_): Well, that might explain it...But I thought they stopped the scene before you actually hit the windshield because you really didn't want to hurt that cutesy-wootsy little boy's face of yours!

_Danny frowns in irritation again._

TRUEPHAN (_cheerfully oblivious_): Tee-hee, I'm so glad you are a little vain like that. Anyhow, I'm done with your questions for now, Danny!

_Danny grumbles under his breath, but truephan immediately turns away from him and toward Jazz. Danny uses the opportunity to leave the scene. _

TRUEPHAN (_grinning_): Well, really, I was really going to ask you the same thing as your brother, Jazz: that is, what your favorite blooper was...

_Jazz opens her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Truephan._

TRUEPHAN (_grinning more_): But really, I think I owe the phandom to point out another blooper that hasn't been covered, but has to do with you, OK?

JAZZ (_dumbfounded as she slowly responds_): OOO-kay.

TRUEPHAN (_happily_): YAY! Well, we all know that you weren't consistent in what you wanted to be when you grew up. And as a matter of fact, I document these three things you said you wanted to be: 1. A brain surgeon in the '13' episode, 2. a Yale professor in this very own 'Frightmare' episode set we're on—NEAT!—and, 3. in most of the episodes, a psychologist. So, which is it? You should be old enough by now to figure out what you want to do with your life! But _**I**_ think you need to become a psychologist because obviously you're having issues with decision-making.

_Jazz frowns in irritation._

TRUEPHAN (_holding her hands up and waving them in surrender_): Sorry, but those are your issues, not mine!

_Truephan then turns to Sam, not noticing that Jazz has also left the area._

TRUEPHAN (_sweetly_): And speaking of 'issues', there's Sam!

_Sam immediately scrunches her face in disapproval, but truephan, who glanced down at her paper again, doesn't see that._

TRUEPHAN: But you know, Sam, I think all of us phans really saw through you in all those shows! I must say that you weren't too good at hiding your true feelings about Danny, which, by the way, I think is very sweet! (_suddenly cheering_) Danny and Sam 4EVER! Ahem, well, yeah. But really, Sam, don't you think that you're really like an egg that's hard on the outside but all gushy on the inside? Oh, wait a minute! I forgot! Ha-ha! You're an ultra recycle-vegetarian, right? Maybe you don't eat eggs.

_Sam draws her hands in a fist but keeps a forced smile on her face. And before she can do or say anything, truephan interrupts her… _

TRUEPHAN: OK, then you're really a marshmallow under a hard candy shell. The reason I feel that way is because of how you acted in "Life Lessons", especially when you were all cuddly with 'Lilith'. Really? For a sack of flour? C'mon, Sam, there's my proof...admit it!

_Sam growls under her breath in irritation and stomps away..._

TRUEPHAN (_triumphantly_): I KNEW it!

_Truephan glances at her list of questions again._

TRUEPHAN (_a little too loudly_) Oh, yeah! Tucker!

TUCKER (_jumps a bit at her loudness and then a little nervously_): Y-Yeah?

_Truephan blinks, wondering what he's so nervous about. But then she shrugs._

TRUEPHAN: Now, then, Tucker, what was your favorite blooper?

TUCKER (_smugly while lifting his PDA up to his cheek_): _Any_ one of them that featured my fabulous PDA, of course!

TRUEPHAN (_unimpressed)_: I don't remember any bloopers about that. BUT. Speaking of that PDA, is that thing **for real **or just a _deus ex machina _used to come up with solutions in a hurry?

TUCKER (_confused_): Uhhhh, what's a _deus ex-wha-wha_?

_Truephan blinks incorrigibly as if Tucker's from another planet. Tucker frowns._

TRUEPHAN_ (realizing he's serious): _You know, that's Latin for "god from the machine" which is a plot device whereby a seemingly inextricable problem is suddenly and abruptly solved with the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new character, ability, or object, which in this case would be an object: your PDA. You should have known all that since you were bombarded with all that knowledge from the Cramtastic Mark 5 in "Fanning the Flames".

_This time, Tucker blinks incorrigibly at truephan as if she's from another planet._

TRUEPHAN_ (shrugging): _Well, OK. Maybe. But hey! Just where did you get that PDA, Tucker?

TUCKER (_smiling again_): So glad you asked that! I got if from Skultech 9.0 in that episode called _His Own Worst Enemy_.

TRUEPHAN (_scratching her head_): Don't recall that one. Anyways, so are you saying that you really are only as smart as your PDA is, then? Gee, I totally disagree with you, dude! I had always thought you were very smart, especially because of your brain infusion in the "Fanning the Flames" episode and not just a comical relief like the series always had you as.

_Tucker frowns in irritation again and shoves his PDA back into his pants pocket before walking away._

TRUEPHAN (_calling after him_): Sorry that the truth isn't comical relief enough for you, dude! Oh well.

_She glances around and finally notices that the only people left are part of the crew; namely: Stan the Prop Man, Van the Camera Man and Jan the Edit Man. She frowns at first before brightening with a huge smile again._

TRUEPHAN _(addressing Stan, Van, and Jan): _Well, guys, I hadn't planned on interviewing you, but now that I think about it, it might be a good idea for the phans to get to know you a bit more. After all, we really feel you're just like family to us, too!

_The three men shift a bit uncomfortably._

TRUEPHAN (_smiling_): So, some phans asked me if you were brothers. Are you?

_They all shake their head in a 'no' gesture_.

TRUEPHAN (_slightly sighing_): That's a relief! I was feeling sorry for you at first, wondering what your parents must have looked like after seeing your big noses or large ears or that balding head! So, come to think of it, maybe I don't want to be related to you, Stan!

_All three frown disapprovingly._

TRUEPHAN (_nonchalantly_): Still, y'all really made us laugh in all of those bloopers! (s_nickering_) Heh-heh! Make me wonder why you weren't fired long before now!

STAN THE PROP MAN (_shrieking a bit_): That's it! I'm outta here!

TRUEPHAN (_giggling as she watches Stan stomps off_): Hey, you said that just like one of those bloopers! That is SOOO awesome!

_But when she turns back to Van and Jan, she sees that they, too, have left. But then, she quickly directs the camera to pan to the right. Most_—_except one_—_of the cast and the crew are slowly walking back to her with their hands behind their back._

TRUEPHAN (_looks at the camera excitedly_): Oh, look, everybodee's coming back! How cool is that?

_Everyone walks up to her. But then, truephan notices that everyone is smiling at her a little too earnestly. In fact, it creeps her out a little._

TRUEPHAN (_a little nervously_): Uh, I didn't miss an interview with anyone else, did I?

SAM (_dryly_): Lucky them.

_They all then bring their hands forward and most of them are carrying very large bowls. Still not liking how they are smiling, truephan suddenly cringes._

TRUEPHAN (_eyes widening_): Hey, heh-heh, guys! That was a great interview! You know it was all just in fun, doncha?

_They all slowly shake their heads in denial._

TRUEPHAN (_chuckling nervously_): Now, you're kidding, right? Those were really innocent questions. Don't tell me you were upset by that?

_The cast and crew smile wickedly and nod their heads in agreement this time as they ready they reach into the each of their very large bowls..._

TRUEPHAN (_finally_ _realizing she has touched too many touchy nerves_): Oh, c'mon, guys! It was all in fun….(_eyes widen as most of the cast gets closer_)….I mean, I don't blame you, really. I used to get upset with all those bloopers from the show, because I really love the show and want to be proud of it. But now that I've written this story…..(_Now the entire crew has joined them and they are closing in)_…uh, now, uh, now, I think having all those bloopers makes your show more endearing….and uh, charming!

_The cast and crew then bombard her with food!_

TRUEPHAN_: (alarmed_): Remember, we're still on camera!

_The cast and crew don't stop._

TRUEPHAN (_now covered with food running off of her_) All right! ALL RIGHT! Food fight! I can take a hint! But I thought we were on the set for _Frightmare_, not _Mystery Meat_?

_The cast throws even more food at her. Finally, they're done and grin in triumph over her…_

TRUEPHAN (_sniffing a bit as the food drips off and looking a bit dejected into the camera_): OK, gang, thanks for the interview, anyways. And thank you again to Nicktendo Squad for letting me take this over. I hope you are pleased. And I can't forget to thank all of my loyal readers for, well, reading! But I especially thank all the brave souls who sent a review—and then got my response! Nevertheless, these special readers are AWESOMETASTICAL and I would like to give them WHOOHOOTASTICAL thanks to them by name, in order of their appearance in this entire show and endeavor (_pulls out very long list)_ Ahem, and be patient a bit, K? Here we go: pearl84, PunkMichPhantom, acosta perez jose ramiro, BrandyMyDog, Nicktendo Squad, Queen S of Randomness 016, Nano Phantom, Queen Skellington, Squirrel holding a bazooka, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Dianne Phantom27, animephoenix2468, stick fight3, Mischievia Samantha Fenton, I'm-paranormal33, Angelus-alvus, angel-of-the-obvious, Kassandra-Nichole, Linzerj loves Warriors, Princess of Rose, Bluegoo2, Max Ride 101, WhyCantIJustBePerfect, ghostgal14, LindseyJ, Serial-Doodler, EchoHeart, Glofish, aryaneragon4ever, Pii, Shadeslayer, TheChickKingingtheSodaMachine, inukagome15, Kitty Ghost, CaliforniaGrl and last, but not least, russiandani! …And very special KUDOS to all those who gave me such TERRIFIC ideas to work with! YOU ROCK…..Now, don't forget to look for my next adventure, co-written by one of my personal favorite FF authors, pearl84, called 'Seeing is _dis_Believing'. I hope we will be posting within the next couple of weeks. I'm very excited and honored to have undertaken this endeavor with such an AWESOME writer! I hope you join us, and REMEMBER, it will be posted under her name, not mine; that is, **pearl84. But** when you read that story, just remember that I had my paws all over it, too!

_But as Truephan is still talking, Danny finally comes flying over to her and quickly hovers above her with an extremely large bowl in his hands and a mischievous grin on his face._

TRUEPHAN _(looking briefly upward when she sees him and then back at the camera again, sighing in resignation):_ Well, I _**was **_wondering where he was and...I guess I did deserve it!

_She's then covered in a downpour of green ectoplasmic goo from above._

TRUEPHAN: (_spitting out excess goo from her mouth as she wipes her eyes_): It's a wrap!

**THE END**

***film rattles a bit more before coming back into focus.***

_Truephan has a towel over her ectoplasmic goo-covered head and checks over her shoulder before turning to look straight at the camera_. _No one appears to be around her._

TRUEPHAN: (_whispering to camera_) Or, I just might get back at them with more bloopers in some kind of post script…you never know!

ENTIRE _DANNY PHANTOM_ CAST AND CREW (_in unison_): HEARD THAT!

_Truephan runs away and off camera, screaming in fear, as the entire cast and crew of the Danny Phantom animation series runs after her._


End file.
